Walk Away
by SamicaWrites
Summary: In a world where Bellamy and Clarke always seem to be thrown together. They are once again met with challenges, that can only be solved by head and heart coming together. Grounder Bellamy. A story for all those shipping Bellarke, who want something new to read. This is a total smut-fest. Very R rated! That was your warning ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Once again, this series is N.O.T for the innocent or pure minded. You've been warned, Again! It's unrealistic and overly sexualized.**

"Answer me." Bellamy demanded.

Clarke rolled her eyes, marching into the woods.

"Clarke!" Bellamy quickly followed her.

"Oh don't worry _baby_ , I'm not going off to find someones cock to sit on." She spat, Clarke's vulgar language angering Bellamy.

Grabbing Clarke's bicep hard, Bellamy pulled her to a stop. Clarke spun around, pushing him off her. Though her strength was no match for his.

"I'm trying so damn hard to remain calm right now." Bellamy growled between his teeth.

Clarke smirked up at him. "You're fucking failing."

He flexed his fingers against her bicep, his jaw locked. Clarke watched, humored, as Bellamy sucked in a deep breath through his nose.

"I'm only going to ask nicely once." He said calmly, anger still seeping into his words. "Get you ass, back inside."

Clarke laughed in his face, her tongue shout out to lick her chapped lips. Loosing the smile, she took a step into his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"Why don't you leave me alone and go find Gina, stick your head between her legs." She said simply, not allowing her anger to show.

Clarke was a lot better at hiding her emotions then Bellamy. Which was one of the many reasons that they fought. It angered him, that she seemed to not care about anything.

Right now they stood at the edge of a grounder city. Both their people were inside for the annual peace summit. The same place where they wed to merge their bloodlines and solidify their peoples agreement, less than seven months ago. The same place they'd consummated their marriage in front of the 13 clan leaders.

.

The day the kids met with Anya on that bridge, they come to an agreement. Ever since then, Anya and eight of her people would spend 4 days at the hundreds camp. Then in return Clarke and eight of the hundred would venture back to Anya's village and stay with them for 4 days. In that time, they would learn and teach each other.

The exchange was smooth for months, the only problem came from Bellamy. He didn't trust the kids, thought they were foolish. He especially didn't like the blonde bomb shell that seemed to disagree with everything she did or said.

She in return found him to be an ass and too reckless. Teaching the young kids to fight and telling them stories of battle.

Bellamy also found himself intrigued by her. The way she could make everything okay, when the situation was anything but. Like'd how she was also strong, how she seemed to extrude confidence, when she clearly felt like she had not freaking idea what she was doing. Her curvy body didn't hurt either.

She happened to find him passionate. When he would speak to the masses, and how he seemed to inspire anyone who was listening. How in times when he was with the younger kids in her group, his face was soft and caring. He even cracked a smile or two when they showed their age and innocence. His broad shoulders and muscular arms, weren't so bad either.

During those total of 8 days of travel as a group, Bellamy and Clarke found themselves together a lot. Since Clarke happened to be leader of the hundred and Bellamy was Anya's best warrior, she insisted that while they traveled together, that Bellamy look out for Clarke.

While Clarke insisted it wasn't necessary, Anya insisted it would be rude of Clarke to not accept the gift of her finest warrior. While inside Bellamy felt the same, Anya was his heda, he wasn't allowed to talk back or question her.

Everything was going find. Until the grownups came to earth.

Abby, Kane and Jaha took over. Took over leadership of the kids who'd come down in the drop ship. Took over things with Anya and the negotiations. No matter how much the grounder insisted she would only deal with Clarke.

The adults insisted that they would not allow a child to be apart of something so important. Thought it was the adults who continuously insulted the grounders and by commenting on their way of life.

Anya cut ties, promising there would be retribution for the ways of the sky people.

"Bellamy what the hell happened in there?" Clarke had been anxiously waiting outside the meeting room.

He looked at her, almost as if he was sad. "Anya is no longer dealing with your people."

Clarke's eyes fluttered, "They are _not_ my people." She muttered. "What does this mean?" She dared to ask.

"War."

"No." Clarke shook her head, Seeing Anya out of the corner of her eyes. "Anya, please let me try and talk to them."

The grounder heda turned. "You've tried Clarke, they were as disrespectful to you as to us. You're people are not welcome here."

"They aren't my people. Please, we had peace, we were working toward something." Clarke was desperate to keep the killing and bloodshed from happening again.

The hundreds first couple days on earth were filled with nothing but red sticky blood. Clarke did not want to go back to that.

"Not anymore." Anya stated, then leaned toward the blonde she added. "I _am sorry_ _Clarke_."

Before any more could be said, Kane came running out of the ark. Bellamy and another guard Miller, stepped in front of their heda as a precaution.

"Please wait." He spoke to Anya. "I realize we have a lot to learn. Things had progressed while the children have been down here. I would like to convince you to keep that arrangement going."

The grounder shook her head, "I have gave every opportunity."

"I know." Kane said. He was a lot more reasonable than Abby and Jaha, who had joined them outside. "What can we do to mend our uninformed actions?"

Anya looked down, seeming to think over Kanes words.

"I will speak with Clarke and her alone. You three will make no decisions."

"She's a child." Abby commented condescendingly.

Clarke bit her tongue, she thought she hated her mother before, it only doubled since the ark landed.

"She is a leader." Anya defended. "She will be your peoples ambassador."

"Done." Kane nodded, before either Abby or Jaha could answer.

Anya turned to Clarke, her lips lifting slightly, in what Clarke had come to know as Anya's smile. Clarke nodded back at her, feeling a lot better about this arrangement.

"We have the meetings of the 13 clans in two weeks time. A group of you will travel with us. We will announce our alliance. From then on anyone who harms you will also be attacking us."

"Understood." Clarke nodded, nervous to be meeting leaders from all other grounder clans. "I'd like to select the same group that has always traveled with me."

Anya nodded in acceptance.

"Wait Clarke." Abby's annoying voice rang out. "You cannot run off with your friends and make life changing decisions about my people."

Clarke crossed her arms. "You almost just caused a war that would have whipped out all of camp Jaha!"

"I will go." Kane announce. "I will take two of our guards to protect Clarke and the others. That way I can over see for the council."

"Bellamy protects Clarke." Anya announced. "He is my best warrior, and I will accept nothing less."

All eyes snapped to the man in questions. Kane just seemed to look at him to match the face with the name. With Abby and Jaha seemed to be less than pleased.

"Very well." Kane acknowledged. "If it alright, I would still like to bring them along. If only for my own comfort."

"Very well." Anya agreed after only a second of deliberation. "Clarke prepare your group, Bellamy will accompany you."

Bellamy moved to stand by Clarke's side. A position that was common for them. Usually Clarke would roll her eyes or protest a little, but she felt smug at the expressions on the grown ups face.

"I assure my daughter is in no danger in my camp." Abby snarled, implying that Clarke was in danger with the grounders.

Bellamy spoke up for the first time today, anger laced his tone. "We have never tired her up and imprisoned her."

Clarke placed a hand on the back of Bellamy's hip, not wanting him to get into it with her mother.

Thought his words were not false. When Clarke had refused stay away from the adults dealings with the grounders, they had locked her up for two days. Bounding her hands and legs, leaving her in darkness.

When Anya and Bellamy had found out they had been angered and confused at the treatment she received. Feeling like an attack on her was an attack on them, already considering her their ally, along with the kids from the hundred.

After days of travel, the group reached polis. Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Raven, Murphy, Link, Fox, Harper and Atom were of the original hundred. Then there was Kane and this two guards. The hundred kids were in awe, they'd heard stories of this big city, but they had never gotten to see it in person.

After showing the people from the sky their floor and rooms, the grounders left to take part in a coalition meeting. Anya assured Clarke that she would be included in the following days meetings. The only reason she was kept from this one is because it was a discussion about adding the sky people to their coalition. It had to be approved by all 13 clan members.

.

"This place is huge." Jasper gawked excited.

"I wish we could explore. " Harper added.

The hundred were all piled into one of their rooms, feeling safer in a group instead of split up into three different rooms.

"Once we are added to the coalition, hopefully we'll be safe enough to do just that." Clarke reply to Harper's comment.

The group continued to chat until they became tired. The all settled for the night on pieces of furniture around Clarke's room.

In the morning, the small group was lead out to the market place with a grew of Anya's guards. Meanwhile Clarke was going to attend the meeting with Kane in tow.

The grounders seemed to size her up as she moved to stand next to lexa, after slicing her hand and allowing the blood to drip into a metal bowl, on top of all the other commanders blood.

"We recognize Clarke of the sky people, as ambassador through Anya tree kru. She as well as her people will be welcomed in polis, only after the bond is made."

Clarke looked up at Anya, eye brows scrunched. The ground kept talking.

"What is she talking about?" Clarke risking being turned on to whisper to Anya.

"I am sorry Clarke. This was the only way they would accept you. A sky person cannot join the coalition."

"They just recognized me, I don't get what you mean."

Anya didn't answer this time, instead she turned back to the group.

Clarke looked around the room, the confused expression must still be on her face. While her eyes moved over the guards faces in the room, she landed on Bellamy. He was frowning back at her, silently asking her what was wrong.

Clarke subtly shook her head, telling him it wasn't important.

As the grounder translator behind her, continued to tell her what was being said. Clarke felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"The wedding bounding traditions will commence tonight. Only then, will Clarke of the sky people be fully recognized."

"What?" Clarke gasped.

A wedding? To who? God what the hell did she just miss. They were giving her away to some grounder?

"Clarke follow me." Anya said.

When Clarke didn't immediately respond, the grounder shoved her slightly to the back of the room.

"You cannot do this, she is just a child." Kane said, having followed Anya and Clarke to the back of the room.

"She is a fierce leader." Anya reminded him. "She has always done what needs to be , without a complaint."

"E-either I missed something or my translator sucks. Did they just say I'm getting married."

Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"Your bonding to Bellamy is a serious matter Clarke, don't joke." Anya reprimanded her.

Again Clarke asked, "What?" As if Anya saying his name summonsed him, Clarke felt Bellamy's presence behind her.

"I will explain the rules to you, there are strict traditions to follow during the ceremonial proceedings and consummation. Bellamy will assist you during, as much as he can, though he will be busy performing his own duties."

Clarke's head was spinning at the words being thrown her way.

"This insures your leaders from the sky cannot come between our decisions. "Anya continued to explain.

.

Bellamy had been there the night before for the discussions. The conversation was not going the way Anya had hoped. All Bellamy could think about is how he would have to heard Clarke nagging him, telling him she doesn't need his protection, that she can protect herself. He also thought about never seeing her blonde hair as she walk away from him, she cheeks get read as he angered her. He felt a sadness and anger in his chest.

That was until someone, leader from third clan. A friend to Anya, one who'd been around their camp often, proposed marriage.

While some volunteering, having seen the curvy blonde around in the halls. Anya wouldn't hear of it. Saying how Clarke was the ambassador and would be dealing directly with tree kru, she would be bonded with on of tree kru's people.

Bellamy couldn't explain the overwhelming relief and surprise happiness he felt, when his heda insisted what he was the only choice.

.

Clarke sat on the bed in her room. A grounder had come in half an hour ago to pimp her out. Drawing her a bath and cleaning her and stripping hair from her body that Clarke would rather had remained. Rubbing her skin till it was pink, smooth and void of dirt.

They did her hair, leaving it while and wavy. Dressing her up in this wrap dress that was skin tight and compressed her boobs, causing them to almost fall from the dress. Then they layered her in fur. Finishing it off by layering her eyes in golden makeup.

Clarke could only imagine what she looked like. She was a little relieved that she didn't have a mirror to check herself out in.

Once the grounder was done, dolling her up. Before Clarke could have a moment alone, Anya walked in.

"Bellamy will be smitten." She complimented, looking at the blonde from head to toe.

"Anya what is happening." Clarke asked, needing to know every detail, needing to be in control.

The grounder pulled up a chair, gesturing for Clarke to sit back down on her bed.

"Tonight, Bellamy and you will be wed-"

 **I know that was a lot of background, I hope you hung in there. Because from know on their is going to be a lot more, brown chicken brown cow (If you don't know what this means, you are tooooo young, stop reading this filth :P) . and a lot less long ass story explanations.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello again, this is your finale warning to turn back. The sex starts here ;)**

"Tonight you and Bellamy will be wed, bound together, merging your bloodlines. Once that happens you will be one of us. You and your people, will be protected by the coalition."

Clarke let out a big gust of air, putting a hand to her forehead. "This is a lot."

"You are 17?" Clarke nodded. "I was married by 13. Most of us are wed young."

"I never knew you were married."

"He died a year later in battle." Seeing Clarke face she added. "Bellamy is a lot strong, with more years of experience. He is beautiful in battle."

Somehow that didn't seem to help calm Clarke's nerves much.

"You said the wedding was tricky? That your bounding process has a lot of rules."

"You will be cut. Once on your hand during the wedding, that hand will be bound with his and stay that way through the consummation."

Clarke fidgeted with her fingers in her lap.

"You keep saying that."

"Consummation?" Clarke nodded. "You're a virgin Clarke?"

Clarke blushed deeply, She's had sex, once before she was locked up on the ark. It was with her best friend Wells. They'd decided together to give it a try. Sadly he didn't make it down with the rest of the hundred. The second time was on the ground, Finn Collins. That experience had gone better than with Wells.

But once she found our Raven was his girlfriend, Clarke broke it off. Finn had died a week later, Stabbed by a ground knife. It had been laced with poison, Clarke hadn't been able to save him.

"No. I know what you mean by consummation."

"Then why do you seem confused?"

"Bellamy and I have to have sex." Anya nodded this time. "Tonight?"

Anya smiled a real full toothed smile. "Once the wedding is done. All the guest will move into the main room, leaving you, Bellamy and one representative from the 13 clans. Kane will represent you, seeing as you will be somewhat preoccupied.

If Clarke had been drinking water, she would have spit it out. Getting to her feet, she suddenly felt too exposed. The tight white wrap around her, now too tight, she found it hard to breath.

"You're not fucking serious." Clarke accused, Anya just looked at her. "I'm not having sex with Bellamy in a room full of people. I don't even know if I want to have sex with Bellamy tonight."

Anya stood too. "It is tradition Clarke."

"Not mine!" Shouted in panic.

The grounder sighed. "This is how it must happen Clarke. He'll start with his head between your legs and work from there."

"I'm not getting naked in a room of strangers-"

"You will not be naked." Anya corrects, Clarke waits for her to elaborate. "You think Bellamy would allow men to ogle his wife." Clarke shrugs.

"The white rap you wear, it is to cover your modesty. While Bellamy is to be shirtless their is also a sheet to cover him."

Clarke looked down. The fur over her shoulders, covered her up a bit. But the white rap wasn't see through, but it was close. Enough that Clarke didn't want anyone to see her in it. Let alone watch her have sex with a stranger. Not a stranger, it was Bellamy.

If Clarke could calm herself down enough to think rationally. She was happy it was Bellamy. While he was an ass who liked to boss her around. He could be kind, she'd seen and experienced it.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Clarke gasped.

"It is okay to be nervous. I was." Anya walked over to Clarke, placing A hand on her shoulder. "You are lucky to be marrying a man who cares for you Clarke. Not all of us can be as lucky."

Clarke nodded absentmindedly.

"We start as the sun starts to lower in the sky. Someone will be back to get you."

.

When Clarke was brought into a stone room. She looked around, her body was shaking slightly from nerves, but she didn't allow it to show on her face. She smiled politely to the grounders who smiled back, saw her friends give her waves from the crowd.

Then she allowed her eyes to travel up toward where Bellamy stood. He was dressed a lot like her, white with furs covering him. His face was soft but serious as he looked back at her. Clarke did notice how his eyes took in her body, all she wanted to do was roll her eyes at him, but that would not be taken well by the other grounders present.

Anya and Bellamy on the other hand, were pretty use to the blondes sass.

When Clarke finally met Bellamy in the middle of the room, she stepped up onto the raised wooden square. It was then, that the wedding commenced. Clarke tried to remember what Anya had taught her, but she couldn't keep her mind from drifting to the very public sex that was going to happen soon.

The grounder preforming the wedding spoke in their language anyway so Clarke couldn't really understand. Unlike her friends in the crowd, she didn't have one of Anya's guards behind them translating.

When it was time to have their hands cut, Clarke watched as Bellamy didn't even flinch. She didn't want to show how vulnerable she was feeling, so she held her breath and bit her teeth together.

Clarke felt the blood dripping down her fingers, her wound stung as it was exposed to the air. The grounder said a couple more words, then bound the couples hands together.

Clarke was waiting for a kiss, but it never came. She figured who needed a kiss when they could watch the newly weds have sex instead.

Bellamy stepped down from the wooden block, Clarke followed his lead. Everyone came toward them, congratulating in both grounder and English. Clarke couldn't help but notice, how Bellamy positioned them so she was always slightly behind his shoulder. Like he was protecting her from the heard of people.

"Does it sting?" Bellamy spoke lowly in her ear.

When Clarke looked at him confused, he raised their hands.

"I'm not really worrying about my cut right now." She muttered back.

Everyone still mulling around them. Chattering away, not noticing the conversation going on between the newly weds.

Bellamy pulled her closer, his eye brown pulled together. "What are you worried about?"

Clarke's eyes flashed bright blue at him. "The fact that in less than 10 minutes a room full of people are going to be watching me while your damn head is between my legs has me a little worked up, ok?" She said without taking a breath.

Bellamy choked on a laugh, though seeing the vulnerability behind Clarke's glare, he was able to rain it in to a smirk.

His tone dropping an octave, "Relax." His free hand reaching up to brush her cheek. "It's nothing new to the clan hedas, just tradition."

Suddenly feeling eyes on her, she looked around the room, as some of the groups started to head toward the door.

"You're tradition is stupid." Clarke snapped, her eyes still not returning to his.

He smiled, finding it endearing how nervous she seemed to be. While her eyes were busy somewhere else. Bellamy took the time to really take her in. The curve of her hips, the rise and fall of her breasts with every quickened breath. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the idea that in a couple minutes, this girl would be under him. She was his wife.

"Why're you worked up?" Bellamy asked her, using her language.

Clarke's eyes snapped back to his then. "I don't usually make it a thing to invite people to watch me have sex."

"You've had sex before." Bellamy stated, his tone turning serious.

Clarke's eye flicked up and down Bellamy's body. "You're telling me your some kind of virginal saint or something?"

Bellamy shook his head. "It wasn't a judgement."

"Sure sounded like one." Clarke grumbled, suddenly really annoyed that she couldn't walk away from him right now.

 _Stupid hand tying tradition_ she thought to herself.

"Hey." His tone was soft once again. "You'll be fine. Maybe if you relax a little you might actually enjoy it."

Clarke pressed her tongue into her cheek, sending him a glare before turning away. She head Bellamy let out a little chuckle as she moved away from him, as far as their bloody bound hands would allow.

A few more people came up to talk to Bellamy, before they left the room. Clarke wished there was a bucket nearby for her to throw up in. She was so nervous that her stomach was flipping, making her worried she was going to loss her lunch.

"We will give you a moment." Anya spoke up.

Clarke waited for the 12 clan leaders, plus Kane to leave. Instead they'd just turned and seemed to be busy doing something. While Bellamy lead her to the other side, up a couple of concert stairs.

There was a alter like bed, with fur covering it. Clarke racked her brain, trying to figure out how she hadn't seen this before now.

"I feel like I'm being sacrificed." She muttered under her breath.

Obviously she wasn't quiet enough, because Bellamy pulled her back into his chest. He leaned slightly so his lips were at her ear, his free hand removing the fur from her body.

"I don't see any lambs blood, I think you're safe."

Clarke rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. "You're hilarious." Though her tone said, she thought he was anything but.

Once her body was free of the fur, Clarke shivered. Her breathing picked up, as she looked down at the 'bed'.

Next Bellamy's hands when to the tie on Clarke's rap, as he pulled the strings Clarke quickly move her hand to stop him.

"Anya said I was keeping this on."

"You are." Bellamy told her softly.

Clarke hadn't realized the wrap had another layer to it. A silkier, skimpier layer. When she was down to the bare minimum, Bellamy kissed her naked shoulder. Then he stepped back to undress himself.

Clarke startled when she heard a ringing come from the other side of the room.

"Relax." Bellamy enunciated. "They're done preparing."

Clarke turned, looking up at him with wide us. "Preparing what?" Anya hadn't hold her anything else.

"The blood from the coalition meeting this morning." Clarke waited with baited breath to hear the rest. "They purified it, now it's ready."

"Ready for what?" She hissed.

Bellamy looked down at her. "See what you're standing on?" Clarke looked down, to see a white material surrounding the 'bed'. "They'll be drawing symbols and wishes, while we-" Bellamy raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

Though she should be nervous that grounders would be less than a foot from her while she was having sex with her new husband. She was happy to hear they wouldn't just be staring at her.

Bellamy continued, "When each leader has completed their crest, they will step back and another will come up."

Clarke gasped in a breath as Anya started talking in her native tongue, she felt the energy shift between herself and Bellamy.

"Lay down." He whispers to her.

Clarke moved roboticlly, climbing onto the 'bed' and abruptly laying down, eyes glued to the ceiling. She heard her husbands quiet snicker and wanted to kick him.

When Bellamy's hand connected with her calf, Clarke nearly jumped off the table. His hands were warmed and callused. She felt a tug from their connected hands, Bellamy pulled her up into a seated position. Clarke was face to face with him then, the 'bed' giving her more height.

Soft brown eyes looked back at her, Clarke's breath caught as Bellamy brought his lips down to hers. They were so warm and soft, Clarke couldn't help when her lips kissed back.

His presence had her blocking out the voice of Anya who was still speaking. Clarke's free hand came up to Bellamy's bare shoulder, sliding up his neck and curling in his soft hair.

Bellamy's free hand wondered her naked thigh and clothed waist and back. His lips pulled away from hers and attached themselves to the skin of her collarbone. Clarke's head dropped back, eye fluttering closed. she felt her legs press into Bellamy's hips as his soft grunt caused her clit to pulse.

She felt him smile into her skin, he knew the affect he was having on her. He soon sloppily kissed the tops of her breasts. His lips moving down her clothes stomach. He spoke into her belly. "Lay back baby." His free hand guiding her back to the furs bellow.

Clarke's eyes remained closed, this time, when she felt Bellamy's hands on her thighs she didn't flinch. She allowed him to place her bare legs, over his bare shoulders.

Clarke's mouth opened in a silent gasp as Bellamy kissed her thigh. Her free hand fisted the furs below in anticipation. Moments later, she felt him kiss her clit, then give her a flat tongued lick.

It didn't matter how much she tried to prepare, Clarke's lower back still arched off the fur. Bellamy's free hand was rapped around her hip, under the silk dress, keeping her in place.

Clarke tried so hard not to make any noise, she didn't want to embarrass herself. But she couldn't help it, Bellamy's lips on her demanded gratification.

Soft moans and whimpers slipped from her lips, her body squirmed under him as she grew closer to her climax. But it was Bellamy's growl as he sucked her clit between his lips that sent her over the edge. Clarke's whole body shook, and Bellamy lapped at her lips before climbing over her.

Her sloppy kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers. "You taste delicious baby."

Clarke's eyes rolled back into her head, if she wasn't drowning in her post orgasm bliss at the moment she would have blushed at his words.

Taking their connected hands, Bellamy raised them to rest above Clarke's head. His other hand was planted in the furs by her hip.

using his hips, Bellamy rubbed his cock up and down Clarke's pussy lips, coating them in her juices. Clarke twitched violently and let out a "uh!" When he bumped her clit.

"I can't wait till I have you all to myself." He lined himself up and pressed into her opening. "Completely naked and I can touch you how I want."

Clarke let out a soft moan as he filled her, her free arm going under his armpit, hand grasping his shoulder.

Bellamy's words couldn't be heard by anyone but Clarke, and he nearly lost himself as he felt her pulsing around him. Her hips rolled into his. Bellamy looked down at her beautifully flushed face, her eyes looked down between them as he pulled his hips back and pushed back into her.

Bellamy smiled as Clarke's hand gripped his shoulder tighter. Her body moved with his as he keep his place, kissing her neck and tops of her breasts. He wished for anything for that stupid dress to be gone from her body.

When Bellamy went particularity deep with one of his thrusts, Clarke let out a strangled noise. Her body tensed and Bellamy knew she was close. So he grabbed her right thigh, hooking her knee around his hip. He pressed his hips roughly into hers and they both ground their hips together. Clarke's moves became sloppy and her body started to twitch as she lost control.

If he hadn't been looking down at her face, he wouldn't have seen his name silently fall from her lips. And that was his undoing. His head dropped into Clarke's shoulder, her hips still frantically moving under his.

Soon it became too much and Bellamy moved his hand to Clarke's hip, his fingers denting her skin, forcing her movements to stop. But he did give her a couple more deep thrusts before pulling out of her.

But he did not move off of her. Clarke's eyes were closed, her breasts strained against her dress as she breathed. Bellamy couldn't help but think how beautiful she was like this.

He hadn't realized Clarke was lazily drawing designs on his shoulder, but he liked the soothing feeling. God he was in such deep trouble, because Bellamy Blake was so in love with Clarke Griffin.

 **What do you guys think? The first part of Chapter one will be addressed before chapter 8. Right now we are still in flash back mode, and have not caught up to present time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clarke felt warm and extremely relaxed when she floated into contentiousness late the next morning. After their public romping, Bellamy had taken her back into his room, well their room. He'd made her come two more times before their night was done. When they were, Clarke and Bellamy fell asleep, him on his back, Clarke beside him, laying on her side.

So when she woke in the morning, she exhaled softly, nuzzling her nose into her pillow. No sooner after she moved did Clarke fell Bellamy's warm hand slide over her bare hip.

She felt the heat from his body, before he moved to press his chest into her back. With eyes still closed, Clarke extended her neck back, arching her back to stretch out her sore muscles.

Bellamy's hand lightly ran up and down her side. His movements caused Clarke's body to become alert. Bellamy kissed her shoulder, smiling at how she was reacting to just a couple simple touches from him.

Warm hand curling around the thigh of her top leg, Bellamy pulled it up and over his hip.

"Wait." Clarke muttered, forehead crinkled.

Bellamy's hand slide down her thigh and his finger dipped into her warm lips. His lips brushed Clarke's shoulder as he shook his head.

"I've waited hours since the sun rose for you to open your eyes. So I could touch you. So I could touch _My wife."_

Clarke's tongue made an appearance long enough for her to wet her lips. Bellamy's territorial tone as he called her his, making her mouth go dry.

"Like this." He added in a soft voice.

As Bellamy increased the pressure he was inflicting on her clit, Clarke squirmed against him. She couldn't help the whimper that left her mouth.

She was still puffy and swollen from their night together. Bellamy liked to tease and he was very attentive to her clit, seeming to like the reaction he got anytime he sucked, licked, or rubbed her there. Which made her all the more sensitive this morning.

Without meaning to, Clarke's hips moved slowly with Bellamy's fingers. He pressed his hips tight to her ass, breath picking up as her ground against him.

"I remember how you tasted Princess, sweet like apples." Clarke moaned at his words.

Removing his hand from her center, Bellamy brought them in front of her face. He pressed them to her lips making her open her eyes, when she opened her mouth to take in his fingers, Bellamy brought his mouth down on hers. Trapping his fingers, covered in her juices, between their lips. Bellamy let out a deep groan as he selfishly licked up her sweet taste.

Clarke felt her whole stomach clench at the animal way Bellamy was behaving. Which a macho cave man wasn't going to fly out in the world, Clarke could definitely get behind his kind of behavior in the bedroom. By the way Bellamy was acting, she suspected sex would be a regular thing in their marriage.

Moving his fingers out of the way, Bellamy continued to kiss Clarke as he shifted to be hovering over her.

"Open your legs." He said against her mouth, continuing to kiss her. "Please." He whispered, when she didn't comply right away.

Bellamy felt her small hand on his chest, pushing at him, he had no choice but to pull away from her lips.

"I don't know if going another round with you, is smart right now."

Bellamy frowned, not quite getting it. Until he shifted his weight and his hardened cock, brushed a little too roughly against Clarke's clit. Causing her to cry out in a pain filled way, grabbing the fur under her in a tight fist. That made Bellamy smile. Lips moving to her ear, Bellamy gave her a kiss.

"Felling a little raw this morning baby?"

Clarke nodded, closing her eyes at his soft kisses. The palm of Bellamy's hand made direct and firm contact with Clarke's clit, as he covered it, protecting it.

"What are you doing" She asked him, trying to close her legs, but couldn't with him in the way.

"Rectifying the situation." He told her simply, preoccupied with her breasts.

Taking in how high the sun seemed to be in the sky, Clarke commented. "Shouldn't we get up, before someone comes looking for us?"

Bellamy dropped his forehead onto Clarke chest, taking a deep breath. Steadying himself, he looked up at her.

"No one is expecting us till this afternoon. I'm also not leaving this room, till I've felt your pretty little pink pu-"

Clarke raised her hand to cover Bellamy's mouth, feeling herself blushing hard at what he was about to say. She could feel his smile against her hand, getting onto her elbows Clarke removed her hand and kissed Bellamy.

Things moved quickly after that. Bellamy spread her legs, being mindful of her already engorged clit. Collecting her slickness on her tip of himself, Bellamy used his hand to rub her over the rest of him. As he watched her pretty pink hole clench around air.

Her walls gripped him immediately as he slid a few inches into her. He watched Clarke reach her hand across her body to press into his lower stomach, in between his hips. Looking at her face, he saw her little frown as she bit her lip.

One hand on her upper thigh, right bellow her hip. Bellamy's their hand moved to intertwine with hers on his stomach.

"Look at me." He demanded of he, in a regular speaking voice.

She gave one last looked to their joined hands, before looking up into his eyes. As soon as they made contact, Bellamy fell forward, plunging himself fully inside her. He watched her eyes drop closed, neck arch back, and mouth fall open in a gasp.

Bellamy let out a string of curses as her body twitched and reacted to the invasion. Bellamy pressed his hips painfully tight against Clarke's, he was as deep inside her as he had ever been.

"Tell me how it feels." He asked her, wanting to hear her voice.

As argumentative and vocal as the Clarke he knew her to be, she was different in the bedroom. She wasn't one for the words, but she sure as hell liked it when he talk to her.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades, if her nails had been longer they probably would have drawn blood. Her whimpers spoke volumes and her hips remained frozen like the rest of her.

"How goods it fell to have your husband so deep inside you?" He asked again, voice strained as he fought not to move his hips.

At his words, Clarke came back to life, pressing her hips into his. Creating the smallest humping movement from the inch of room the give in the mattress gave her.

"So good." She managed to choke out.

Bellamy pulled out of her then, hearing Clarke cry with relief. The release of pressure, causing them both a lot of pleasure. Bellamy kept his thrusts slow but deep. His breath stuttering as Clarke's hardened nipples slide against his chest. Her golden hair matted to her forehead with sweat.

The sounds of labored breaths and skin slabbing with skin was all that filled the room. Clarke's whimpers and moans as she rolled her hips repeatedly up into Bellamy's. Bellamy who was so painfully hard, he was sweating with how much his muscles were straining as he watched Clarke bellow him.

.

As they lay together, coming out of their post orgasm bliss, Clarke started to feel the sweat and bodily fluids on her skin. She'd been to tired to even think about or care the previous night. But now that she had time to think, all she wanted was a shower.

While they did not have a pluming system at polis, Clarke knew they had bathing rooms and tubs. She's used them before to clean herself off, during her previous visit.

Making sure the blanket was secure to her chest, Clarke sat up in bed. Trying to smooth, what she can only imagine to be her wild sex hair.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked her.

Clarke looked at him as if it was obvious. "I need a shower, bad."

Bellamy smirked shitting up, his hand reaching up to play with a strand of Clarke's hair.

"I'll take you."

Clarke shook her head. "I know where it is." Not pleased at the idea of him joining her.

Bellamy pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. So it begins. He huffed

He nodded, climbing from the bed to slide into his pants. "Still gonna go with you."

The blonde glared at him, "Is there something I should know about? Some reason I can't go get cleaned up by myself?"

"No." Bellamy defended.

"Great." Clarke stood, wrapping the blanket round her body to go in search of her clothes. "Then there is no reason for you to come with."

Bellamy put his hands on his hips, watching Clarke collect her clothes from around the room. When she found the skimpy wrap she'd worn last night, Clarke couldn't think of anything worse than putting that back on her body right now.

"What!?" Clarke huffed, standing to look at Bellamy.

The hole time she was looking for her outfit, she could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

Without dropping the sheet, Clarke slipped back on the white material, then wrapped the sheet tighter around her.

Rolling her eyes she announce. "Ya know what-Follow me, don't follow me. I'm not in the mood to analysis whatever weird mood you just walked into."

Bellamy followed behind her closely, when Clarke found the bathing room she turned abruptly to face Bellamy.

"Wait out here." She told him, walking inside without another word.

.

Clarke stumbled over her blanket when she say a girl with brown hair, about the same length as hers. She had on warrior paint and looked like she'd been rolling around in the mud. Thought with her sex hair, Clarke wasn't sure who looked the most messed up.

When she'd walked in, the room had been so quiet the blonde thought she was alone.

"Sorry." Clarke stammered. "I can come back."

The girl looked the blonde up and down. Making Clarke feel self contentious, despite the blanket covering her frame. The brown hairs girls eyes dripped with judgement as she looked over Clarke. Almost like she was deeply upset with just the look of her.

"You're the _sky_ girl they married him off to?" The girl scoffed. "I guess the others were right, I shouldn't be worried."

Clarke's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Excuse me?" She asked in shock.

"Bellamy's a man who enjoys his women. This marriage for the sake of an alliance, Anya demanded it, right? He would not refuse the orders of a heda."

"Uhh-... We both didn't have a say in the matter." Clarke didn't like how intimidated she felt by this girl. "It was the only choice."

"I'm sure _you_ see it that way." The girl smiled brightly to herself.

She was obviously done with their interaction, the way she looked over Clarke once more before stripping down and climbing into a tub of water.

Clarke just stood there in shock. She wasn't really sure what that conversation had been about. She knew Bellamy had slept with other women before. By the way this grounder was talking, Clarke felt like maybe he'd had more like a revolving door of Harlem when he was off duty.

Had she ever really seen Bellamy out of duty. When they were together, they'd always been on a mission. The lighter side to Bellamy she saw from a far. When he was interacting with the children or talking with one of the guards, Miller?

Last night once they were finally alone and while they were in bed this morning. Bellamy had been playful and seemed to have dropped the dark rebel without a cause front he seemed to always wearing.

With that thought in mind, Clarke couldn't help but compare herself to the girl. Clarke had pale far skin and blonde hair with blue eyes. She was a little short and curvy. This girl was more like Raven. She had dark hair and tanned skin, her body was lean and all muscle. Clarke envied that look.

Suddenly feeling any joy or peace she'd had from her wake up call from Bellamy this morning. Clarke quickly stripped down, hiding her body behind one of the taller tubs. Climbing in, Clarke used the soaps and quickly cleansed herself in the chilled water.

When she was sure her crazy hair had been untangled and tamed, Clarke slipped back into her clothes and hurriedly exited the bathroom. She was half surprised when she didn't bump into Bellamy as soon as she stepped into the hallway.

When she looked to her right, she found him a couple feet away, chatting with one of the guards.

His eyes looked to her almost immediately. Clarke moved her eyes else ware and began to walk back to the room, not bothering to wait for him.

.

After finding clothes laid out for her on the bed. A bare of black leather looking pants and a dark black shirt to go with it. Clarke decided to go without her coat for now, it was pretty warm in polis.

Bellamy had been standing in the room, watching this whole process. As she changed and made him turn around, after he wouldn't leave. Then turned back to watch her fuss over her hair.

That fact confusing Bellamy. He'd never seen Clarke care so much about her appearance before.

"Don't you have a job or something?" Clarke asked him, becoming frustrated when her hair wouldn't cooperate.

Bellamy frowned at her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not." She said, not looking at him.

Clarke heard the scuff of his boots as he came closer.

"Wanna try again?" He asked, not believing her.

This was the Clarke he was used to, the attitude and the annoyance. Even the banter. Though he never had to share a bedroom with her and her attitude before.

"I was just wondering if you had somewhere better to be. You've just been standing around waiting for me all morning." Clarke stood, giving up on her hair for the day.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon Princess?"

Clarke shrugged. "Where are my friends?"

Bellamy's frown deepened, she was avoiding his questions.

"Most likely in the dinning hall." He decided to answer.

Clarke nodded in thanks, walking past him. Bellamy followed her with his eyes, deciding maybe she needed a little space in the wake of everything that's happened in the last 24 hours. But he couldn't help but feel like somehow, he'd done something wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Responding to JH guest review. Oh don't you worry, I don't like that idea either :) Bellarke is very much a unit and like in the show, misunderstandings happen. And most of the time, I find it's the secondary Characters who put certain ideas in other peoples heads.**

Later at supper, Clarke was sitting by Bellamy. He noticed she couldn't stop fidgeting, taking a drink from her cup every couple minutes, and playing with her fork.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

He's looked around the room, but could't see what could be causing her to squirm. After her bath Clarke had disappeared, spending the rest of her afternoon with her friends. He'd kept an eye on her, but gave her some distance.

Clarke just shook her head. But Bellamy was done letting her get away with shrugs or one word answers.

"Clarke." He demanded.

She looked over at him. "He won't look at me, Kane."

Bellamy looked over at one of the adults from the sky people. Kane was eating, but his eyes drifted around the room, to everyone but the blonde.

"Should he be?" Bellamy asked slowly, not understanding.

Clarke licked her lips and looked back down, "He basically watched his daughter have sex, The only thing keeping me from jumping from the highest floor of this tower, is the fact that I was covered up."

"What?" The shocked tone in Bellamy's voice caused her to look up. "Kane's your father?"

"No, no. But he watched me grow up. He's the lesser of three evils. My mother and Jaha being the other options."

"He'll get over it."

"I won't." Clarke pouted.

Bellamy moved his hand to cover hers on the table. The one she'd been using to continuously pick up and drink from her cup with.

"Kane not looking at me, is almost worse than, Roan? He won't stop."

Bellamy's hand tightened over hers, his eyes drifting over to the ice nation prince. His mother had been the one who'd tried to marry Clarke off to one of her own people.

When Bellamy's eyes rested on him, Roan winked before going back to talking to the person beside him.

"Ow!" Clarke hissed, trying to pull her hand out from Bellamy's, who seemed to be trying to break it.

Her verbal signal that she was in pain snapped Bellamy back into reality. He didn't release her hand, but he did soften his grip and gently massage her palm.

"Sorry." He told her honestly.

"He shouldn't have even been in the room last night, but his mother doesn't come to these kinds of things. Not when there isn't a personal gain to be had."

Clarke nodded, turning back to her plate.

"Raven and Jasper were telling me that Anya was sending them back to camp Jaha." Clarke eyed him, seeing if what she was saying would pull a reaction from him. "The same day we'd be traveling back to your camp."

Bellamy nodded confidently. "Sounds right."

"ah.- Were you planning on telling me?"

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "You've been avoiding me all day. Besides it's not new news."

"I was not avoiding you." Bellamy titled his head at her. "And the wedding was super last minute, we didn't really get a chance to talk about not so trivial things, like living arrangements."

"You thought you'd be going back to camp with your friends?"

Both were trying to keep their voices down, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

"I hadn't really thought about it- but yeah."

Bellamy shook his head. "We can't live apart Clarke. I won't do that."

"So there is no conversation? I just have to live where you decide."

"There is no decision. I cannot leave my heda, and I refuse to have you living in another camp miles away from me. Even if I did, you aren't safe with those people."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "They can't hurt me."

"No?" Bellamy challenged. "They locked you up Clarke. On the ground _and_ in the sky-" He pointed at her. "You told me that."

"I was locked in a room, I wasn't exactly fighting for my life..."

Bellamy's eyes narrowed. "You mean like you had to with us."

"I didn't say that!" Clarke snapped.

"You'll be living in my village, end of discussion."

Clarke pursed her lips, turning away from him and faced the table. Instead of reaching for the water, she reached past it and grabbed the jug of moonshine Jasper had made. After taking a couple long pulls, she felt Bellamy pulling the jug from her lips.

"Clarke!" Jasper called to her from the other side of the room.

When she looked at him, Jasper held up his thumb, silently asking her if she liked his new batch of moonshine. Clarke gave him a thumbs up.

Anya rounded the table, come to stand behind Clarke and Bellamy's chairs. "You two, follow me."

Bellamy responded without a thought, standing from his chair. When Clarke didn't immediately do the same, he gave her a questioning look. Clarke took one more swig from the jug of moonshine, since Bellamy left it unattended. Then she got to her feet.

Above her annoyance at Bellamy and her uncomfortability with Kane and Roan. She was the leader of the hundred and that came first, above all else.

"After you." Clarke told Bellamy when he didn't follow as Anya started to exit the room.

He clearly wanted to walk behind her for whatever reason. When he realized Clarke wasn't going to move, Bellamy caved with a annoyed huff. Clarke followed after him with a little triumphant smirk on her lips.

.

"So anyone who wants to came-?"

Anya nodded at Clarke's question. "Anyone from your camp is welcome to come live with us. As long as they abide by our laws."

Clarke nodded in thought, no matter how foggy, now she wished she hadn't taken so many swigs of Jasper's moonshine.

"I'll bring it up to them tomorrow." Clarke looked over at Bellamy. "You realize I'm going to have to return to camp Jaha first, to get my things and tell the rest of _my_ people."

Anya nodded, but Bellamy spoke. "Kane can bring the information back to his people."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, "I'd be easier if I did it. That's why we got married in the first place isn't it? So I could be the go between and keep my mom and Jaha from ruining our alliance. Besides, a bunch of teens wondering the woods looking for your village, they'll be picked off before they get to the river."

"We can send warriors back with your friends. They will make sure they arrive safely."

"Who's gonna pack my stuff?"Clarke challenged.

"Raven." Bellamy answered definitively.

Clarke shook her head, he was impossible to argue with.

Anya watched the new husband and wife go back and forth. She smiled, seeing the fire in them as they spared. She could see the worry in her warrior as he wanted to keep his wife safe. As well as the frustration and annoyance in Clarke as she didn't understand yet how deeply Bellamy's love for her ran.

"You will accompany me to our village." Anya spoke to Bellamy. "From there you with take Clarke and the others back to the sky people camp. Once they are ready, you will join us back."

Bellamy and Clarke both listened to Anya. Bellamy because she was heda and Clarke because she was getting what she wanted.

"Now go." Anya told them. "Enjoy the rest of your night, because tomorrow we leave."

The couple nodded, staying in the room until Anya was gone.

"I guess you got what you wanted after all."

Clarke giggled. "No really, you're going to be a grumpus for the whole trip."

Bellamy assessed her. "You're drunk."

Clarke shrugged. "Possibly. It's our wedding festivities. We're supposed to be having fun."

"I was beginning to think you didn't know the meaning of the word."

She scoffed. "This coming from you... I'm going back to the party."

Bellamy watched her stumble, but he wouldn't let her fall.

"I think the party is going to have to go on without you." He said, hand curled around her bicep to keep her upright.

He'd expected her to argue, but instead Clarke looked up at him and smile.

"Fare enough. If we're going to be walking all day tomorrow I don't want to be fight a hangover and be sleep deprived."

They walked together, well Bellamy walked, Clarke stumbled. Once they made it to their room, Clarke started trying to remove her pants. Because of the heat of the day and the sweat Clarke found the leather difficult to remove.

Bellamy watched her struggle for a full two minutes. After she'd fallen back first on the bed and seemed to have given up.

"Help?" She asked him.

Bellamy shook his head as he walked to her, he couldn't help the way his heart restricted at the cute pout she wore. God he wanted to kiss those lips.

"Stand up." He told her, taking both her hands in his to assist in the movement. "Hold onto my shoulders."

Clarke listened, Bellamy got to his knees, with a couple tugs he managed to free Clarke of her pants. Instead of stepped out of her pants when he tapped on her calf, Clarke ran her fingers from Bellamy's shoulders into his hair.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it all day." She admitted softly.

"Thinking about what?" He asked her just as softly, tipping his head back so he could look up at her.

Clarke's eyes were closed, her head tilted to the side as she continued to play with his curls.

"Last night, and this morning." She breathed. "How I wanted it to happen again."

Bellamy's hands instinctively tighten on her legs. He turned his head to kiss one of her forearms. Something clicked in his head. Clarke hadn't been irritated or avoiding him because she was mad, but because she'd been horny, and didn't want to ask him for sex.

He chuckled into her stomach, feeling her muscled there tighten at the noise. Bellamy rose to his feet, keeping his body close to hers.

"You want me between these beautiful legs princess?" His hand skimming her inner thigh.

Clarke with her forehead rested on his chest, nodded. Feeling slightly embarrassed about voicing her desire.

Bellamy's hands massaged the smooth skin of her hips, taking her shirt between his fingers and pulling it over her head.

Next he removed her bra throwing it to the side. "Lay down."

Clarke shivered at his tone, suddenly very aware about what they were going to do. This wasn't wedding night ritual sex. It wasn't post sleep, lazy turned hot sex. This was them saying to each other that no matter how they ended up together, sex was open and on the table.

"I noticed the gazes too you know." Clarke looked at him, pulling back from his chest. "The way the men and even some of the women look at you."

The hairs on Clarke's skin stood up, she shivered. "No they don't." She negated.

"You don't think so?" Bellamy teased, his hands moving around her hips and over her plump ass.

Clarke shook her head, eyes closed as Bellamy continued to touch her.

"They do." He insisted. "I wanted to rip every last one of their heads off."

Despite the violent promise of these words, Clarke couldn't help but feel turned on by them. Because the tone in which they were spoken were anything but violent.

"Lay down." he told her once again.

This time she listened. Getting onto her hands and knees, Clarke crawled onto the bed. When she reached the pillows, she turned to sit on her bum. Only to find Bellamy shirtless, inches from her face.

She gasped, and he pressed his lips into hers. Clarke's hands went to his wide strong shoulders and into his hair. Bellamy groaned as her nails scratched his skull.

He started to kiss around her neck and collar bone, while Clarke reached for the button on his pants. Once she succeeded, Clarke pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles so he could kick them off.

"Ahh." Clarke shouted in surprise when Bellamy's finger slipped inside her.

"This what you want?" He asked, adding another finger.

Clarke's eyes fluttered shut, her head dropping back into the pillows. Her hips rolled and insides squeezed around his strong fingers.

Using her hand that was already tangled in Bellamy's curls, Clarke pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was sloppy due to the alcohol in Clarke's system. But Bellamy loved it, how relaxed her was in that moment.

Clarke's other hand however slipped into the waste band of his pants, wrapping around his cock.

Feeling a wave of electricity shoot through him, Bellamy removed his fingers from Clarke. Not bothering to lick them clean, he pushed his pants down his legs and moved between Clarke's.

Those blue eyes looked up at him, those eyes belonging to a soul that had endured so much. Too much. All Bellamy wanted to do was protect that innocence. While I was hard to find, he could see it in there. Amongst the affects of the alcohol, the lust, and the tortured soul, he could see the shred of innocent left untouched.

As he grasped her hip and pushed into her, Bellamy relished in the feeling. The happiness he'd found since he'd met the blonde.

Sure she was a pain in his ass since day 1 and always seemed to want to do the opposite of what he asked of her. But she was Clarke.

A particularly loud moan escaped Clarke's lips, pulling Bellamy from his thoughts and back his wife bellow him.

.

The travel back to Camp Jaha was uneventful. The group walked together, making great time. After weeks on the ground, the 100 kids were in the same shape as the grounders. Kane on the other hand, was working hard to keep up with them.

Not that Clarke was paying attention. She'd been avoiding him and him her. All Clarke could think about was how she'd almost rather had her friends watching her have sex than Kane.

Whatever, she wasn't going to worry about it. Her marriage to Bellamy on the other hands, that was on her mind. Mainly how to tell her mother, if wasn't an option. If Clarke didn't tell her, Kane would.

Abby was not going to take the news well. A truer statement had never been thought.

"We'll get you out of it." Abby insisted. "They tricked us, these were not the terms when you left camp with _them._ "

"Mom calm down. It's not a big deal." Clarke rolled her eyes, kinda wishing Bellamy had stayed outside like she'd wanted him to.

"Mrs Griffin. Clarke has nothing to fear from my people." Bellamy said, even after telling Clarke the opposite the night before.

"She's just a child, she cannot be married." Abby insisted. "I won't allow it!"

"It has already happened mom." Clarke folded her arms, across her chest.

Abby looked at Jaha, than Marcus. "You can't possibly think our people would be fine with this grounder living among them."

"Good thing we aren't planning to live her then." Clarke snapped.

Abby stopped cold, looking from her daughter, to Bellamy, than back to her daughter.

"No."

Clarke laughed. "I don't know why you think you have a choice here."

"You are my daughter."

"I am not a piece of property." Clarke made to get in her mothers face, but felt Bellamy's large hand grasp her by the bicep.

Clarke tried to shake him off but Bellamy didn't let her go.

"I'm taking the hundred with me, and anyone else who wants to join us."

Abby smirked at her then. "What makes you think the others are going to want to join you?"

"You floated these peoples families." Clarke hissed. "You treat anyone you deem bellow you like they're expendable. You treated me, like I was expendable."

"That's not true." Abby denied.

Clarke shook her head sadly. "You're so blind. The both of you." She said, eyes falling to Jaha. "It's like you can't even see all the pain you caused. Maybe you like it. Or maybe you've actually convinced yourselves that what you're doing is just."

The small from in the space station fell into silence. It didn't matter, Clarke didn't have anything else to say.

All the kids from the drop ship, their families and a couple nomads decided to leave Camp Jaha behind. That same day they started their travels to their new home.

It was going to be the fresh start so many of them needed. Clarke couldn't help but hope, it could be one for her too.

 **While this is a fiction with plot. This is mainly a smutty story. So keep that in mind when reading, it isn't serious. Despite the drama that may unfold. Sure there might be chapters without sex, but the majority of them will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **PS the fight from the start of this story might not happen till chapter 10 or 11, just with where I've been taking this story so far.**

"Where were you?"

Clarke was standing around, eating her midday meal with her friends when Bellamy startled her. He came from behind, placing his hands on her hips and pressing his chest into her back.

The blonde tried to turn around to face him, but Bellamy tightened his hold on her hips.

"I woke up before the sun and you'd already left the cabin." He told her in his low, disapproving tone.

Clarke's friends gave them a small smile before turning away.

Clarke shrugged, "Everyone went to bed once we arrived yesterday, I didn't get a chance to check on everyone."

Bellamy now turned her to face him, never losing complete contact with her body.

"They're safe here Clarke, no one would dare go against Anya."

"I can't check on my people?" Clarke crossed her arms between their chests.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, shifting the topic. "Everyone seems to be getting along fine."

Clarke looked over her shoulder. "Everyone's been sticking to their own groups. The only time they separate is when they have to do their chores."

"It's day one Clarke. Things will take time." She nodded along.

"So did you need something?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

Clarke raised her eye brows. "You just were asking where I was this morning. I assume you needed me for something."

A look of humor came over Bellamy's face, a smirk sliding onto his lips.

"I've got to get back, I'll see you around the fire tonight."

Okay." Clarke said, watching Bellamy walk back across camp.

As she looked after him, Clarke felt a set of eyes on her. Looking back to her left stood that girl from the tub in polis. Her eyes didn't even seem to see Clarke as much as they looked threw her.

"Hi sister." Octavia wrapped her arm around Clarke, chomping an apple loudly in her ear.

Just the smell of apples had Clarke thinking back to the day after her wedding. "You taste sweet, like apples." Bellamy had told her. The same day she'd run into the rude grounder.

"Who's that?" Clarke asked of the younger Blake.

Octavia looked at the blonde, following her line of sight to land on the dark haired grounder. Who'd turned, busying herself with other things.

"Gina?"

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know her name."

"The girl with the rose thorns tattoo'd around her wrist?"

Clarke looked down, she'd been so put off my Gina's naked body in the bath room, that she didn't noticed her wrist tattoo.

"Yeah." Clarke answered

"Gina." Octavia nodded, playing with one of her braids. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Nothing really. I met her back in polis, she didn't seem to really approve of me being there-" Octavia snorted. "What?"

"She wouldn't. Look don't worry about Gina. You should worry about Niko's herb lesson this afternoon though."

"You're coming to that?" Clarke smiled, happy she'd have one friendly face there.

Not that Niko wasn't friendly, but he wasn't one to crack a smile too often.

"Yeah, we might as well head there now. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get out of camp and I can show you something really cool."

Octavia dragged Clarke back in the direction of the healer tent.

.

Clarke watched and took notes as Niko explained all the herbs they needed to collect for the next month. Octavia whispered that she was a nerd, but Clarke ignored it. She didn't want to mess up and grab the wrong thing. She was living in Bellamy's camp with all his people and a few of her own. tack on her blonde as the sun hair, pale skin and blue eyes, she looked nothing like anyone here.

She noticed the stairs around camp. With all the brown eyes and dark hair, Clarke tried not to let it bother her. People were probably looking because they hadn't seen anything like it before. But it still made her uncomfortable.

"We will split in teams and head toward the canyon." Everyone started moving after Niko finished his speech.

Clarke felt the blood drain from her face, she'd missed what he'd been saying while she was up in her head.

Octavia laughed at her and quickly filler her in. Three teams of four were going out this afternoon. Clarke was happy to hear that her, Octavia and some kid named Simon were going out together.

"We're meeting at the entrance to camp in twenty minutes. Go pack you're go bag. Water and a couple baggies to carry the herbs back in."

Clarke nodded, whispering a thank you. The young Blake took off toward her cabin to grab her supplies, leaving Clarke alone in her tent.

"Hey is there still seaweed paste left over from last month?" Clarke jumped as Bellamy entered the quiet space.

"Are you hurt?" He didn't seem to be, Clarke concluded, checking him over.

Bellamy smiled his amused smile. "No, Miller needed some for his boy friend. He got burned by the sun earlier and it's starting to bubble."

Clarke cringed just thinking about the skin damage. "Where is he then?"

Bellamy looked down walking closer to her. "We don't come to our healer with every little scrape."

The blonde crossed her arms. "If the skin is bubbling, he obviously has a third degree burn. He needs treatment."

"That's why I'm asking you about seaweed paste."

Clarke rolled her eyes. Men. Turning around she looked around the different bottles stocked on the shelf. Finding the correct lable, she pulled the bottle down and turned to hand it to Bellamy.

"Thanks." He told her.

Clarke continued to stand there, waiting for Bellamy to leave so she could continue packing for her outing.

"Need something else?" She asked, when it was clear Bellamy was waiting for something.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Clarke huffed, confused and a little frustrated.

Clarke always had a plan and was one step ahead, but ever since landing on earth, she'd felt off balance.

"Want something for the paste?"

"You guys have money?"

Bellamy actually laughed at that. "No, we trade for the things we need."

"Oh." Clarke bit her lip, looking around. "Ok, what are you going to trade me?"

Bellamy reached around her to place the container of seaweed paste on the table. His hands went to the button of Clarke's pants next, quickly undoing it and slidding the material down her legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clarke gasped, she tried to back up but there was no where to go.

Bellamy bat her hands away as she tried to pull up her pants, that were at her ankles. Grabbing her hips he lifted her and sat her upon the table, beside the paste. Stepping in between her legs, so she wouldn't have a chance to close him out.

"Bellamy." Clarke grabbed his shirt in her fist to get his attention, he looked at her, not at all phased.

Pushing her panties aside, Bellamy slid his knuckled up her lips. Watching Clarke's frown crinkle and her fist tighten on his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Wasn't too long ago that I had you under me, on a table like this." His voice low and silky.

Clarke's other hand reached between their bodies, grabbing Bellamy's wrist to stop his advances.

"Bellamy, I don't know if you noticed, but tents don't have doors."

He smirked. "You afraid someones going to walk in here and see you cumming around my fingers?"

Clarke shivered involuntarily. "Stop it."

"You have a little kink Princess? You like having an audience when you cum?" He leaned in, his lips at her ear. "I don't share."

His thumb and fore fingers held her clit and rolling it between them. Clarke's while body convulsed. She became slick as her toyed with her.

"We're leaving for herbs in a couple minutes. I have to finish packing."

Bellamy pulled away from her completely. "You're leaving camp?" Her panties still pushed to the side, leaving her on display.

"Well yea, if the herbs were in camp, I assumed we wouldn't need 16 people to go collect them." Clarke sassed him.

Bellamy shook his head, falling to his knees before her. Large warm hands gripped her thighs and pulled her forward to the edge of the table. Clarke yelped, scarred of being pulled right off.

"Guess I have less time than I thought." Bellamy muttered, his lips brushing her pussy as he spoke.

Clarke gripped his hair as her nipples hardened in her bra.

"I can't do this right now." Clarke told him in a whimper.

He blew hot air at her. "Maybe if you'd not run off this morning, I could have gotten enough of you to last me the while day."

At his words, Clarke's thighs tightened over his shoulders.

Holding her hips tightly, Bellamy looked up at her from behind his lashes. "I promise I'll be fast."

Clarke rolled her eyes, taunting him.

Bellamy almost looked offended, but a challenge quickly flashed in his eyes.

Rubbing his hands up and down her thighs Bellamy asked. "You think you can resist me?"

"I think you give yourself too much credit."

"I think it's deserved."

Bellamy's comment had Clarke thinking back to Gina's comment the other day. How Bellamy had been with a shit ton of women. But before she could spin, Bellamy distracted her with his tongue.

"Hua!" Clarke couldn't help but star at Bellamy in shock, mouth open, as he dragged his nose along her slit and inhaled.

Clarke blushed a deep red and looked up to the top of the tent.

Bellamy tapped his hand on her thigh to regain her attention. "Look at me."

Clarke looked down as the 20 something grounder, who was kneeled bellow her, sensually making out with her lower lips. Clarke couldn't help but run her fingers in his hair in appreciation.

And _god_ the humming sounds he was making already had her quivering and stomach tightening. Clarke found herself wishing she was naked in their cabin, so he could touch all of her.

Clarke was making noises of her own, her chest heaving at the fear of someone walking in and seeing this, and the feelings the man bellow her was giving her.

"Fuck me." She pleaded, not realizing what she said till Bellamy growled from bellow her.

Once Bellamy was finished taking her with his mouth, it was time for Clarke to go. But with his mouth his against her quivering pussy, he promised her he'd fuck her once she got back.

.

"Clarke isn't this Beautiful!?" Octavia squealed.

"Are the rocks glowing?" Clarke asked as she followed Octavia deeper into the cave.

"Yeah, I guess the radiation from the bombs made the rocks able to glow. OH! I'll have to show you the butterfly field at night sometime. Their wings glow and there are millions, It's one of my favorite places."

Clarke nodded, she would like that. "We should go find Simon, he's probably wondering where we are."

Octavia snicked at Clarke's goodie two shoes ways. "Don't worry about him, he's probably distracted himself looking for herbs and different plants. I bet he didn't even notice we strayed from our path.

The girls went deeper until they reached an opening.

"It's a hot spring." Octavia said before Clarke could ask. "The water is warm and not too deep. It's about boob height for us."

The blonde laughed at her sister in law. "Good to know."

"We'll go in next time. The air bubbles feel amazing on your skin."

Clarke watched as Octavia's eyes nearly rolled back into her head at the memory of the feeling. She shifted uncomfortably at the sight.

"Oh come on." Octavia complained, seeing Clarke's face. "Almost as good as riding a horse."

The blonde was full on blushing now. "Okay I think it's time to find Simon now." She said turning to head back out of the cave.

"It's funny when you get all red in the face." Octavia told her, following her back toward the sun light.

.

"Yeah he kicked her out half naked." One kid snickered around the fire.

"Really? I heard Clarke found them together."

"No no. She was out of camp with the sister. Bellamy obviously saw an opportunity and took it."

"God I miss his cock. He was always so rough, it's making me wet just thinking about it."

Clarke walked around the group of fires looking for her people. Raven, Monty, Jasper, anyone. But it didn't matter where she seemed to go, she kept hearing people saying her name or Bellamy's.

Some spoke in English, while others spoke in their native grounder. What ever it was Clarke didn't really like the things that were being said.

Had Bellamy been with another girl while she was out of camp, his head was between her legs, demanding an orgasm from her less than three hours ago.

"Clarke." Jasper jumped to his feet, excited upon seeing her.

"Hi." Clarke gave a closed lip smile.

"We were just talking about how much nicer it is to sleep in a cabin than a drafty tent." Monty filled her in.

"So you guys like it here then?" Clarke asked them, wanting an honest opinion.

"This is way better than being under Jaha and Abby." Jasper shot her a worried looked, and added. "No offence."

Clarke shook her head. No offence was taken, Clarke kind of agreed with him, it is what they were here for in the first place.

"He's already cheating on her Raven, it's been less than a day."

"Would you shut up." Raven hissed, as her and Finn walked over to join them.

Finn's eyes widened as he saw Clarke. He gave her a nervous smile, than plopped down beside Harper.

While she hung around the fire with her friends, Clarke's mind kept drifting to Finn's earlier words. It wasn't possible for him to be talking about anyone other than her and Bellamy.

Which made her mind flash to Gina. The girl was basically eye fucking her husband his morning. Had Bellamy slept with Gina? Clarke knew this whole marriage thing was for the alliance. Her and Bellamy we a team, even before the wedding. Sure he liked her but they didn't marry out of love, he never said they were exclusive.

But why did she suddenly find herself mad and hurt at the thought of Bellamy having sex with someone else?

She's also heard some of the grounder youths talking about Bellamy too. This wasn't just Finn. Something happened while she was out of camp, and Clarke was going to find out what.

Finn got up to grab another round of drinks, and Clarke took that as her chance to get him alone.

"Hey." Finn smiled, seeing the blonde had followed them away from their friends.

"What were you and Raven talking about before?" Clarke blurted, feeling embarrassed asking Finn in the first place.

Finn avoided her eyes. "When?"

Clarke clicked her tongue. "You were talking about Bellamy. I want to know what you said."

"Clarke- I don't."

Loosing her patience, Clarke's arms shoot forward, her hands gripping Finn's shirt and pulling him close.

"Tell me!"

"Woah Clarke-" Raven ran over to them, trying to defuse the situation.

"He's not right for you-" Finn started to say, but Raven cut him off with a look.

Hands still fisted in Finn's shirt, Clarke looked over at Raven. The look she must have been giving was a pleading one, with the way Raven's contorted with pity.

"There was some talk around the village this afternoon. Everyone seems to have a different version of the same story."

"Which is?" Clarke prompted.

Raven looked Clarke right in the eyes. "Bellamy had some girl in your cabin."

Clarke's fingers loosened, setting Finn free. Nodding the blonde muttered a _thanks_ and walked in the opposite direction of the fire.

When she got back to her cabin, Clarke was thankful that Bellamy was still out. Walking threw the living room, Clarke couldn't help but to pause at the bedroom door. When she'd left Finn and Raven, Clarke had planned to come crawl into bed. But now looking at the bed Bellamy'd just been fucking some other girl on made her nauseous.

Clarke thought about heading to the med tent, to get away for a little while. But if she went there all she'd be able to see is the image of Bellamy bellow her from that morning.

When he'd said he "didn't share." Clarke assumed that went both ways. Was she just supposed to be sitting at home like a good little wife. Pretending she doesn't know he's going around and fucking other women behind her back?

She wasn't going to do that. Clarke would never break up the marriage, that would ruin things for her people. However if Bellamy thought he could have sex with her than go get off somewhere else, he had another thing coming.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Clarke tried to remind herself that she didn't know for sure if the rumors were true or not.

Finding she wasn't quiet sure where to go, Clarke settled for plopping down on the chair in the living room. Some noise from the people around the fire made it's way to her, like a dull humm. Clarke focused on the noise, closing her eyes and tried to push the image of Gina and Bellamy out of her head.

.

Clarke woke up to a dark living room and hushed arguing voices coming from outside. Before she could get up and investigate, Bellamy came in the front door. He's eyes fell to her right away.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, closing the door.

Clarke nodded, studying him.

"I looked for you by the fire, your friend with the googles said you left early."

Clarke nodded again. "Who were you talking to outside?"

Bellamy stopped mid taking off his shoe and looked at her. "Octavia."

Again Clarke gave him a nod.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked, noticing her silence.

"Fine."

Bellamy shook his head. "I'm fine." He hated when Clarke claimed to be okay when it was clear something was bothering her. She did it all the time, since the day he met her.

Before he could get mad at her for it or question why she in fact wasn't ok. There was a loud pounding on their door.

Bellamy didn't even get the chance to open it before a Simon poked his head in.

"Clarke-" He spoke in english. "Niko needs you." The tense tone to his voice had Clarke on her feet immediately.

"I'll be right there, what's happening?"

"Something we haven't seen- "

Without even looking at Bellamy Clarke followed the Simon out of her home. Feeling a little guilty that she was relieved to be avoiding Bellamy a while longer.

The smell in the med tent was enough to have Clarke gagging as she entered.

The body of a young grounder lay on the table, he seemed to be in a a lot of pain.

"What is happening to him?" Clarke asked Niko.

The grounder medic looked stressed. "We've never seen this before. It's like somethings getting him alive inside."

Trying to think of all the possibilities, Clarke sanitized her hands and walked over to the table. Ignoring the flash of her and Bellamy from this morning that popped into her head.

Clarke started pressing her fingers into the boys abdomen. Jumping away immediately when he screamed and started kicking and punching. His fist making a solid connect with her cheek.

Clarke ignored it, yelling for someone to hold down the boys flaying limbs.

"What the hell is this?" Clarke muttered to herself, upon seeing that where she'd touch on the boys stomach was now a hole.

Clarke grabbed for some towels to stop the bleeding, but it seemed no matter what she did or where she touched, Clarke only made it worse.

In a matter of minutes, Clarke was covered in blood and the boy was dead.

Somewhere in all the shock and fog, Clarke felt Niko touch her shoulder and tell her that they did everything they could.

What she hadn't noticed during all the fuss was that Bellamy had followed her and Simon from the cabin. He'd stood out of the way and silent the entire time. He'd actually been one of the people to hold down the boy after he'd given a right hook to Clarke's cheek.

Which is how Clarke ended up at the water pump behind the med tent. Bellamy had steered her boy in the right direction. Grabbing soap and towels as he left.

"No." Clarke dazed. "I need to clean up."

Bellamy shook his head at her, "Niko's got it."

Clarke's eyes narrowed, "I don't need special treatment."

"You're dirtier than the floor, you're just going to make a bigger mess." Bellamy pushed her, trying to get her to leave the tent.

But Clarke didn't want to be pushed around by him right now. So she dodged around him, and started cleaning. She heard Bellamy huffing from behind her, but he didn't make a move to remove her again.

Clarke wasn't sure if she was being hostile and resisting Bellamy because of all the rumors going around today. Or if she was just so destroyed from the fact that a young boy was dead, practically by her hand.

When the clean up was all done, Clarke made her way to the water pump. Bellamy tried silently behind her, Clarke could feel his eyes on her as she washed all the blood away.

They went back to their tent that night without a word.

.

Clarke hadn't been able to fall asleep for a long time after crawling into bed. Even once she had, Bellamy still remained awake. He looked down at her, thinking about what had happened in their very room earlier in the day.

He'd come home to grab his towel, needed to take a trip to the river with a couple of the guys. It was a long day of training and sweating and they all needed to clean up.

The towels were under the kitchen counter, so Bellamy didn't intend to go into the bedroom until he head shuffling from inside.

"Clarke?" He'd called out, he didn't expect her to be back until later in the afternoon.

"When Lexa proposed it, I know you'd do whatever was asked, but I didn't think you'd play the part so damn well."

Bellamy knew that voice, he'd heard it screaming his name many times before.

"Gina." Bellamy stood in the doorway.

The grounder girl was leaning against one of the walls that made up the bedroom, her eyes on the bed.

"I've missed you."

Bellamy shook his head. "You miss what I use to do to you."

Gina licked her lips, eyes falling on Bellamy. "And you me?"

"I have Clarke now."

Gina actually laughed at him. "Please. She's from space Bellamy. Even when she's covered in muck or blood she's squeaky clean. You can't honestly tell me she gets you off like I do."

"Did." Bellamy corrected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I could still. You ever fucked her into the Forrest floor. I bet she just lays there and lets you take it. Is it even sex, or does she just let you cum inside her to keep the treaty between us and her people?"

That comment got under Bellamy's skin. "Enough. None of that is your business."

Gina smirked, "Though so." She walked up to Bellamy, getting ready to slide past him when she stopped. "You know where to find me, don't make me coming looking for you."

Her fingers grazed the front of his pants as she left, Bellamy's spin straightened.

Thinking back of that, Bellamy had thought about telling Clarke. It had been the first thought he'd had, he didn't want to keep this from her and have Gina tell her to spite him.

But as the day went on, Bellamy started to lean toward not telling her. It wasn't a big deal, nothing had happened between him and Gina. He didn't even think about the prospect of finding her later, like she'd suggested he do.

After Gina left, he went with some of the other men to the river to clean up.

But as he looked down at the blonde, curled up in their bed. Bellamy couldn't help but feel the guilt set in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **HELLO!:) There have been quite a few of you wondering and asking when this chapter will be coming out. It comes out today :P Sorry it took so long. Works been pretty busy. Enjoy!**

Clarke felt herself fall into a trance like state the next couple days, her body felt like it was acting on it's own. She kept herself busy, not wanting to deal with Bellamy.

He was busy with camp duties during the day and Clarke offered herself up to Niko during the late evening and night. While she ignored it, Clarke could tell Bellamy was getting frustrated with her. But she didn't care, the only thing she could think about was being polite enough to keep the treaty in tact.

"Bellamy i'm really busy." Clarke told him, when he came to bring her to bed that night.

"Niko's got it." He told her, his tone firm. "Besides I want to talk to you."

Clarke shook her head. "I already told him I was taking the night shift."

A loud huff could be heard in the healer tent as Bellamy glared holes into his wife's back. Clarke knew he wasn't dumb, it wasn't like she was trying to hide the fact she was avoiding him.

"Did something happen?" He questioned.

Clarke continued to clean up her work space as she talked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a couple days ago, we were good. Now all the sudden we don't seem to be. I want to know what the hell happened."

"Nothing happened."

She could feel Bellamy getting more angry and frustrated the more she ignored him. He's probably never had a girl ignore him in his life, she thought to herself bitterly.

She knew Bellamy fucked around, he never hided it. When they got married, he made the impression like that was going to change. What did it only take two weeks for him to get bored with her?

"Clarke!" Bellamy grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop what she was doing to look at him.

Putting on the best smile she could, Clarke met his gaze. "We're good, ok?"

Pulling her arm from his grip, Clarke turned back to her cleaning. Listening to Bellamy storm away from her.

The tent was quiet, which meant Clarke could hear her own thoughts. She had to figure out what she was going to do. The treaty all depended on her and Bellamy's marriage. She had to keep the peace between them. If she didn't things could fall part.

But she didn't think she could just let Bellamy run around, having sex with who ever he wants. Maybe she should have listened to Octavia's advice, Bellamy liked sex, what male doesn't. So maybe if she offered a little more, Bellamy wouldn't feel like he'd have to go somewhere else to get sex. It wasn't like she with held sex. They also weren't having it every day.

While she didn't want to ask Octavia for more info, it got Clarke to thinking. She didn't really know what was expected of her as a grounders wife. The marriage was out of necessity not love. The sex was like a bonus for them, they really didn't do anything else couple like, at least in Clarke's standards. Maybe Bellamy's were different.

With all that floating around in mind, Clarke put down the cleaning supplies and went to find her husband.

He was with Miller, talking by one of the fires. Miller pointed her out, before Clarke made it to them. Bellamy turned to look at her, Clarke noticed how his eyes rolled down her body, before he met her gaze,

Miller turned, leaving the two of them to talk, but Clarke didn't plan on talking by the fire. With the tilt of her head, Clarke silently asked Bellamy to follow her. Knowing he would, Clarke turned and started back toward their cabin.

"Clarke-" Bellamy started to say till he was pushed back into the front door, Clarke's body pressing into him from the front.

"Shh." Clarke muttered, her lips already on his, hands toying with the bottom of his shirt.

As much as she was doing this for the alliance, Clarke had needs too, and boy did Bellamy know how to full them.

Bellamy pushed her back slightly, confused about the 180 she seemed to have taken from just 20 minutes ago. Clarke didn't let him slow her down, she busied herself with working on his belt buckle.

"Clarke-" Bellamy panted, finding himself suddenly breathless. His brain working to try and figure out what had changed but she was being very distracting.

Clarke pulled her shirt over hear head, letting it drop to the floor beside them.

"Mhm?" She hummed, her fingers now working to get his shirt off. "Couch." Clarke said pulling him along by the waist band of his pants.

Bellamy fell back to the couch, Clarke sliding onto his lap. His hands finally seemed to be working as he placed them on her hips, pulling her into his chest.

Before things could get any further, Miller was knocking on their door. He was calling for Bellamy, there had been a disturbance at the edge of their territory and he needed to head out there with their heda.

Clarke saw the conflict in his eyes as Bellamy looked at her. But they both knew he had to go, it was his duty, as a second and as a grounder warrior.

"It's okay." Clarke told him, with her fingers in his hair she gave him one more open mouthed kiss before climbing off his lap.

Bellamy watched her, but in the end he had to get moving. Quickly doing up his pants and grabbing his shirt from the ground.

It was his turn to give her a kiss, it caused her stomach to tighten. "We're finishing this later." He promised, making a quick exit.

.

Clarke had crawled into bed soon after Bellamy left, she was suddenly beyond tired and while she thought about waiting up for him, she knew he could be hours.

When the sky people had moved into the village, they quickly found out grounders didn't made clothes for night time. Why would they need any if they were in their cabins at night.

Which held a bit of a problem for the sky people who were use to pjs. They all had to improvise on that, some wearing their day clothes, some in underwear. Some loved the nude way of the grounders and went with that.

Clarke having to share a bed with Bellamy went somewhere in the middle. When she was ready for bed, she would slip on a pair of panties and a tank top. Wanting to keep herself somewhat covered, Bellamy on the other hand continued to sleep nude, being use to it his whole life.

Trying to cool herself down a little, after her and Bellamy's action in the living room. Clarke laid down on top of the blankets, falling asleep easily.

Sometime just as the sun was starting to darken the sky, in the wee hours of the morning Clarke stated to stir. Clarke felt Bellamy's warm hand on the back of her thigh, right under the curve of her ass, his fingers brushing her inner thigh.

His body was beside her, his lips moved along her lower back, where her tank had ridden up, his lips barely touching the skin.

Clarke felt her face heat with blush. While Bellamy had seen her naked before, she had always been in favor of covering herself up with their blankets, not sleeping on top of them, on display.

His lips left her lower back relocating to her bare shoulder, closer to her ear. Clarke rocked her hips back and forth. Suddenly feeling the need she'd been left with earlier on that night.

"What what happened at the border?" Clarke asked in a sleepy voice.

Bellamy shook his head, his lips brushing her skin as he did. His hand that was on her thigh, moved up to massage her ass.

"You have nothing to worry about Princess."

Clarke couldn't stop the scoff that sounded from her throat. Maybe not in the sense of war, but Gina and the others were a different story.

"What?" Bellamy asked, feeling rather insulted if she'd scoffed because she thought he couldn't protect her. "You think I can't protect you."

He'd done nothing but protect her since Tree kru and Sky kru started working together, long before the adults came down.

"No, just wondering what happened out there that could be bad enough you don't wanna tell me." She deflected.

Bellamy's fingers dipped into the waist band of Clarke's panties, causing her to tense.

He leaned closer kissing Clarke's cheek than her ear. "Maybe, I'd much rather being doing something else, than talking about how one of the guards in training set off one of our own traps."

For the first time that morning Clarke opened her eyes to look at him.

With a raise of her eye brow she asked, "That took you all night?"

Bellamy frowned, "What else would I be doing?"

Clarke bit her tongue to told back the 'man whore' related insult she had running around in her head. While It would be accurate, it wouldn't be deserved. There had been no proof Bellamy had cheated, all she had was gossip.

"Nothing." Clarke muttered, pulling Bellamy's lips to hers.

Bellamy responded in kind, rolling her to her back and climbing over her. Clarke's legs hitched on his hips and her hands were in his hair. While his were slipping down the front of her panties and fisting the sheets by her head.

His head dropped to her chest, Bellamy's warm mouth sucked her tank top covered nipple. Clarke held his head close to her chest as he sucked and nipped from one breast to another. She held her breath when his teeth made an appearance, gently running over her nipple.

"Please." Clarke wasn't sure what she was begging for, until two of Bellamy's fingers slipped inside her.

Bellamy groaned, his cock painfully wanted to be where his fingers currently were, inside Clarke. It had been almost a week since he'd last had sex with her, and it bugged him that she'd seem to be avoiding him and their bedroom. But those thoughts were far from his head now, as Clarke's thighs encased him and her fingers knotted in his hair.

The way Bellamy said her name, had Clarke stomach muscles quivering.

"Come on Clarke." He accompanied his words with a rough roll of her left nipple in his fingers, while his mouth rolled the right in his teeth. His fingers curled inside her, over and over.

The blonde lost complete control of her body, it shook and lurched left and right as she came.

The growl that came from deep inside Bellamy's chest seemed to rip threw her, he bit his lip as Clarke's walls clamped down harder on his fingers. He continued to suck, lick and play with Clarke's breasts until she was pathetically trying to push his head away.

Clarke's fingers gave up their hold in Bellamy's curls. Instead of pulling him to her, Clarke was trying to push him away. Silently telling him she'd had enough.

Bellamy obliged, leaving her breasts alone for a minutes. He pulled back so his butt was sitting on his heels. He watched as Clarke's body continued to twitch and tremble on the bed. His large hands ran up and down her thighs, trying to calm the twitching. Clarke's eyes were closed as she licked her lips, her arms coming up to her chest to press against her sensitive nipples.

When Bellamy first met Clarke, she'd been sassy and ya a little entitled, and sexy as all hell. He never thought there would be a day she'd be under him like this, not even when they started to become almost friends. He sure as hell didn't ever think she'd be his wife. That he'd be able to act upon the almost animal like possessiveness he felt for her.

While a marriage for an alliance wasn't exactly a fairy tale, Bellamy was glad it happened. Especially when he was broken out of his thoughts by Clarke reaching out for him.

Bellamy met her half way intertwined their fingers, using his other hand to rub himself against her slick opening. Clarke squirmed as he purposefully bumped himself against her clit. Bellamy chuckled softly while Clarke still seemed too blissed out, post orgasm to give him the glare they both knew she would have.

Placing their clasped hands on her hip, Bellamy pushed into Clarke, smiling when she pressed her hips forward to met his.

Bellamy wasn't sure what had been bothering her for the last couple days, but whatever it was, wasn't coming between them now. Deciding to let it go, Bellamy chalked up her distant behavior to too many late nights with Niko.

While it wasn't audible, Bellamy watched a couple swear words form on Clarke's lips.

Clarke's eyes remained closed as she grasped her breast in her free hand, her chin up as she rocked her hips against Bellamy's.

"I could watch your pretty little pussy for hours." Bellamy groaned, eyes focused on where they connected. How Clarke seemed to pull him in with every thrust. "I hate that others have gotten to see you like this."

Clarke moaned in response, her hips rocking a little faster against his.

Bellamy abandons his perfect view of their joining bodies to be closer to her. He leaned forward so their chests were sliding against one another as they move. Clarke's arms moving to hold his biceps.

"You want to know what it's like inside you? Pure heaven, warm and wet. Uug, you feel so damn good baby."

Clarke continued to make soft moaning noises as she gasped at Bellamy's words. She's never tell him, not that it wasn't obvious from her bodies reaction, but she loved when he talked to her during sex.

Bellamy dropped his head down and captured one of Clarke's nipples giving it a hard suck. He nearly came, when Clarke's walls squeezed him. Her body more than ready for another release.

Clarke's breath became more labored as her whole body tensed up, all it took were a couple deep strokes from Bellamy and his teeth pulling at her ear lobe to throw her over the edge.

"No no no no no." Clarke chanted under her breath as Bellamy continued to roll his hips.

Bellamy held Clarke tighter to him, as she pushed at his shoulders.

"That's it Princess." Bellamy encouraged her, as his hands seemed to be touching her entire body all at once at once.

He came than as her third orgasm tore threw her before her second was even complete. Bellamy couldn't control his hips as they twitched and stuttered into hers roughly.

Bellamy let out a couple groans into Clarke shoulder, nipping at the flushed skin. When the muscles in Bellamy's biceps started to twitch he slipped out of Clarke, moaning a long with her at the feeling, and flopped onto his back.

After a couple minutes in the comfortable silence, Clarke kept her eyes on the ceiling as she asked about Arkadia.

"I haven't really heard anything about Arkadia since leaving a couple weeks about. Has Anya said anything to you?"

Clarke felt Bellamy turn his head to look at her, but she kept her eyes where they were.

"...Not really, why?" His tone suspecting.

She shrugged. "Mom, Kane and Jaha are the type to make up rules to suit themselves. Which usually doesn't bode well from anyone else. I was just wondering if they'd found some way to mess up what we've fixed."

"We wont let that happen." Bellamy tried to reassure her.

"We're days away, by the time we learn of them doing anything stupid it'll be too late."

Bellamy forehead crinkled. "Have you know something?"

Clarke glanced at him then. "No, I just know my mother is all."

That was the end of the conversation for Clarke, she had to get to work, having left Niko last night to be with Bellamy. After she was all cleaned up she made her way, not expecting to see Bellamy for till night time.

But she saw him throughout the village a couple times. First time he was standing next to Gena, they seemed to be having a privet discussion the way they stood so close together. The next time, Bellamy was near the water well, with a brown haired girl, her hand was on his shoulder as she smiled up at him and he smiled down at her.

She'd also caught a glance of him with Gina again, this time she was pulling him back behind one of the meat smoke houses. Clarke's fists clench by her sides, but she turned around and walked back to Niko.

The last time she saw him out and bout, Clarke was on her way to see Anya. This time she didn't even stop to look at who he was with, she just walked straight ahead until she found Anya and one of her guards.

"Clarke." Anya greeted her. "Everyone seems to be settling together nicely."

With a nod of agreement Clarke got right to the chase. "Do you have a minute, I would like to discuss something with you."

Anya eyes her up, "Sure, follow me."

Clarke followed the grounder heda into the commander tent. Clarke had only been in here once, back when she was first figuring out how her people would contribute to the village.

"What did you want to talk about Clarke. I hope you aren't already displeased with your husband."

Clarke's eyes went wide. "N- What? No no, Bellamy's- He's good- we're good." Clarke blushed, looking down to collect herself.

"That is good to hear. I've heard the same from him."

Clarke nodded, not quiet sure how to feel about that. Considering the gossip she's been hearing and what she'd seen with her own eyes today.

"I've been thinking about Arkadia. We have a treaty and they were made to agree, but we don't have anyone in their camp to enforce what we decided."

"You think they need to be watched."

Clarke's stomach dropped at the way Anya's eyes seemed to narrow.

"I think I can be doing more to ensure their end of the treaty is upheld."

The grounder heda seemed to consider Clarke's thoughts. Which is more than Ark leadership had ever done.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I noticed you and Bellamy travel monthly to a different village to check in with each other, make sure everything is still running smoothly."

"Yes we do."

"I think I should do the same. Only with Arkadia of course." Clarke quickly added, she didn't want Anya to think she wanted to step on her toes. "That is, if you think it's a good idea."

Anya nodded encouragingly. "That is smart. In a couple months we are headed into negotiations with the 13 clans. We don't need Arkadia stepping out of line. What do you needed for your journey?"

"I was thinking I'd go to Arkadia and plan to stay for two days, three if necessary, then make the trip back. A guard or two, I know Raven and Thomas have been training with your warriors. I could take two of them, that way you wont be without protection here."

"Have you discussed with with Bellamy?"

Clarke refrained from rolling her eyes. "I mentioned my worry about Arkadia last night."

Anya actually cracked a small smile. "We are strong leaders you and I. But we take council from men. You may take your warriors, however I have a feeling your husband will want to accompany you as well."

"Bellamy has his hands full here." Clarke informed.

"Bellamy is my best warrior." Anya admired. "However we are at peace on all sides, if he decides to accompany you, which I have a feeling he will. We can spare him for your five day journey."

Clarke just nodded, If Bellamy was with her, it'd leave him less time to mess around with his Harlem of fit brunettes.

"Think about when you'd like to leave, talk to your husband and your warriors. When you know, I will arrange horses to save you time."

Again Clarke nodded, "Thank you." She exited the tent, making eye contact almost immediately with Bellamy across the village.

With a closed mouth smile, Clarke headed back to where she'd last left Niko. In their down time, he'd come to teach her about plants and berrys that grew in their area.

Clarke was happy to be learning something useful. Her mother tried to teach her but their bridge was already burned. Clarke was to mad to really listen to anything Abby had to say.

"Why do these nuts only grow in the winter?" Clarke asked, examining the small pea sized nut closely.

"The animals hide in the winter, the nuts come out then. Less rick to the animals and we still get our toxin."

Clarke nodded. "Do you crush them, make them into some kind of liquid you and dip your knives into?"

"No. These need to be chewed and digested. The toxin in the nut reacts badly with the bodies natural stomach acid. Takes some time for it to work, but once the nut reaches the stomach it is a quick death."

With a wide eyes look Clarke was almost too nervous to ask. "You use them for... Suicides? Murder?"

"You people might call it that. We use them as a last resort. Sometime a warrior is hanging on, but they are in too much pain to recover. The gogobee ends lie swiftly."

Clarke nodded in understanding. They didn't have that kind of thing up in space, on the ark, you'd be placed in a airlock chamber and floated. But she didn't feel like telling Niko her peoples harsh treatments.

"I talked to Anya and I'm going to be leaving for a few days, making sure Arkadia is doing fine. Do you want me to take care of anything before I go?"

Niko seemed to think, then turned toward one of his cabinets. He brought down a yellow crinkled paper.

"Here is a drawing and title of some plants that should be sprouted by now." He handed the paper over to her. "If you happen to come across them in your travels, it would give me more time to plan an outing if you brought some back."

Clarke smiled at him, careful not to damage the paper further. "Not a problem at all. Anything I should look for more than another?"

"No, Anything I'm in dire need of, I went out and found or had stored from last season."

Clarke nodded, taking the paper and leaving Niko in search of Raven and Thomas.

Finding Thomas first, Clarke smiled at him and signaled he should walk with her. As she went in search of Raven, Clarke started to explain how she wanted Thomas to leave the village with her for a few days.

What she hadn't been paying attention to were the others in her surroundings. Which is how Bellamy overheard their discussion.

He'd originally been coming over to rip Thomas's hand off. When Clarke had tripped on a low dip in the ground, Thomas had caught and pulled her into his body with a hand on her lower back.

But before Bellamy could do anything he heard Clarke and the words "leaving camp" and suddenly had a whole new problem.

"Who's leaving camp?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest, as if he hadn't heard her.

Bellamy watched Clarke blonde hair fly wild as she turned quickly to look at him. Clearly startled by his presences.

Turning to address Thomas, Clarke asked a favor. "Would you mind filling Raven in, and seeing if anyone might want to visit Arkadia. Try to keep it to five people max."

Thomas nodded, his sweet smile and hand on Clarke's shoulder was more than noticed by Bellamy. Once he was gone, did Clarke finally turn her full attention to Bellamy.

His jaw was locked and his nostrils flared as he waited for her to speak.

"I talked to Anya, told her it might be in the best interest of our alliance to keep a closer eye on Arkcadia. She agreed."

"You went behind my back."

Clarke's eyes fluttered and eye brows rose. "I talked to you this morning, told you I was worried."

"You said they weren't ones to follow rules, you conveniently left out the part about you running back to them."

Rolling her eyes, Clarke snapped. "I didn't keep it from you on purpose, I didn't know what I could do about it till I talked to Anya."

"If you had I would have saved you the trouble, the answer is no." Bellamy turned to walk away, as if that was it.

"What?" Clarke chased after her, not giving a damn that most eyes were on them. "No?"

Bellamy turned, a smug look now on his face. "Yeah, no."

Clarke shook her head, looking as if she was malfunctioning from Bellamy's words.

"No." Clarke clarified one more time, Bellamy shrugged his eye brows. "It's already decided."

Bellamy nodded, "I'm going to Anya now to rectify the situation."

He made to walk again but Clarke got in front of him, hands coming down hard on his chest.

"You can't just wave your dick around and get whatever you want!"

Bellamy looked down at her, not at all expecting that. He squared his shoulders and waved his dick anyway.

"I said NO Clarke."

Clarke squared up too. "I don't care. You can't just say no and expect that to be it."

"Yeah I can." He moved Clarke to the side and started walking.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Clarke followed, having to jog in order to keep pace.

"This is no problem."

"Anya said you can come with me if you want to, if that's what this is about."

Bellamy chuckled. "If you do ever leave for longer than a simple scout mission, you bet your ass I'll be the one protecting you. Not that boy."

"OK, Then what's up your ass?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned on her. "Why do you want to go back to Arkadia so badly?"

"I don't. But I'm not going to let Jaha, Kane or my mother mess up what I've been building... Wait, what does Thomas have to do with this?"

It was Bellamy's turn to snap. "He was fucking hanging all over you."

Clarke looked off to the side and muttered. "You've gotta be kidding me." After the hoard of women hanging all over him today, he was going to freak because she talked to another guy.

"No he wasn't." Clarke shut him down.

Bellamy eyes narrowed. "I have eyes Clarke."

"Maybe you need to get them checked. Maybe you should get your head checked too, if you think I was the one crossing the line today."

"What?" Bellamy halted, suddenly confused.

"I don't even care, talk to Anya or don't. Either way, I'm leaving for Arkadia in two days."

Clarke turned and stomped away, ignoring whatever else Bellamy planed to say.

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon apart, Clarke assumed Bellamy went to Anya, but she didn't care. He was acting like a five year old who wasn't getting his way. And who the hell was he to tell her no and talk about Thomas being all over her. Thomas hadn't so much as talked to her for more than a couple minutes since they moved in.

Sure back at Arkadia, Clarke and Thomas became pretty good friends. Especially during their time on earth before the ark came down. But they were never more than friends.

It had taken a lot of walking for Clarke to cool off, and when she finally had she made her way back toward the fire pits she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

"Heard Bellamy's already tryna send you back to where you came from." Gina said, a smug smile on her face. "I mean everyone saw you disrespect him earlier, I'm surprised you're still here."

Clarke turned to face off with her, hands balled into little fists at her side.

"I'm really getting tired of you getting in my business."

"Seems like Bellamy's getting tired of being in your business too." Her smile changed slightly as she fired. "Must be why he's cock deep in me every time he can escape from you."

That set her off, without even thinking Clarke cocked back her arm and punched as hard as she could. The pale skin around her knuckles split upon making contact with Gina's cheek.

No even needed a moment to recover Gina had Clarke on the ground. That one hit was the only real one Clarke got. Gina choked her, listing her by her neck and bringing her back down hard in the dirt.

 **I really didn't want to leave you there, buuut I'm gonna :P What'd ya think of the chapter? I'll try to get another one up in the next two weeks. Hopefully I will have some time to write this weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **You guys are REALLY going to love the end of this chapter :) tehehe**

Clarke felt her knuckles split one second, as she took all her anger and channeled it into one hard punch. Next thing, she was on the ground, with hands around her neck.

The anger kept her going as Clarke squirmed and kicked, bucking her hips to try and knock Gina off balance. But it was all futile. Gina was a grounder, she probably learned to fight before her third birthday. Learned how to kill someone in .2 seconds.

None of that mattered though, because before Clarke's face could turn purple Gina was gone and Clarke felt hands on her, helping her sit up.

"What is going on here?" Anya asked, her tone her usual monotone.

"Nothing Heda." Gina replied easily. "We were sparing."

Clarke had noticed sparing circles taking place since she'd gotten here. Though they always looked like enemy fighting, than fellow warriors training.

Anya's eyes fell to Clarke next. Who with the help of Jasper and Monty got to her felt, but she brushed them off.

Clarke nodded, confirming Gina's words. Making sure to keep her face void of the thunder storm she was fighting to keep controlled inside.

With Anya's dismissal, the crowd dispersed, leaving only a few behind.

It was then that Clarke saw Bellamy, he stood behind Gina. Clarke realized he must have been the one to pull Gina off her. The angry way Bellamy was looking at her mad Clarke fell like he was on team Gina.

So she turned to the people she knew were always on her side. Raven, Monty, Jasper and Murphy were still beside her.

"Girl I've seen you in bad ass mode before, but that was freakin hard core." Murphy praised her, having been nearby and witnessed the whole thing.

"What happened?" Raven asked, sending a glare over Clarke's shoulder.

"Clarke, that grounder laid you out." Jasper informed her.

"Looks like she got in a good hit too though." Monty smiled, his hands taking hold of Clarke's, they all looked down at her bruising knuckles.

Clarke nodded toward the other side of camp, "I should go see if Niko has any alo left. It's mainly for sunburns, but I'm hoping the cooling properties will help with swelling."

The boys nodded walking away, but Raven followed the blonde.

"Did you finally get some proof to what everyones been saying?"

Clarke licked her lips. "She just opened her mouth and all I could think about it shutting her up."

Raven chuckled, "Clearly I've had a positive impact on you. Fists first, questions later."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but she mad a small smile on her face. The sting from her knuckles offered Clarke a strange satisfaction she'd never felt before. She'd always been happy when she'd been able to save someone, felt validated in her skills. But when she punched Gina, it was a whole different rush of emotion.

"You should have seen Bellamy tear her off you Clarke. One second you were both on the ground, then out of nowhere he was ripping her off you. What are you gonna do about the whole Bellamy and Gina thing."

Clarke shook her head. "I'm going to Arkadia. Bellamy can wait till I get back."

"I thought he was coming with us?"

Clarke's head dropped back, she'd forgotten about that. "Who knows anymore."

Raven rubbed her back in sympathy. "I'd offer you to stay in my cabin tonight, but I still share with Finn."

Clarke waved her off. "I can't run for Bellamy even if I wanted to." Sighing in defeat Clarke rubbed the alo on her hand. "It's pretty slow today, I think I should go home and face the husband because I punched his mistress."

Raven smiled, giving Clarke a wink before giving her some time to collect her thoughts.

On her walk to her cabin, an eerie thought passed through Clarke's mind. What if Bellamy wasn't there waiting for her. What if the reason he wasn't there was because he was with Gina.

Clarke looked down at her bruised hand, it stung as the cool air of the night ran over her knuckles. Picking up the pace, Clarke made it to the cabin in record time. But just before she opened the door, she looked over her shoulder and saw Murphy and Thomas by the fire.

The thought of hanging out with them, was a hundred times more appealing than going in and having a whatever she was about to have with Bellamy. From the look on his face earlier he was pretty pissed at her for messing up Gina's face.

Backing away from the door, careful to no already Bellamy she was there. If he was even inside.

"Hi." Clarke voiced, to let the guys know she was coming up behind them.

Both boys turned and smiled at her. Well Thomas smiled, Murphy's smile always formed itself into a smirk.

"Hey grounder, hows the hand." Murphy joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Jesus Clarke." Thomas's voice startled her.

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes, she looked behind her but was startled again when his fingers brushed her neck.

"She really gave as bad as she got huh?" Thomas muttered, knees straddling one of Clarke's thighs as he inspected the bruising around her neck.

"That grounder's really got a grip on her huh." Murphy said, also inspecting her neck. "Did you get Niko to look at this?"

Clarke shook her head, she also hadn't mentioned how the back of her skull was probably a little bruised and the slight concussion she probably had from Gina bouncing her head off the dirt.

Thomas glared at her, "I know you're all miss, I don't need any help, but come on Clarke."

"I'm fine. It's just a little bruising-"

"You hit your head pretty hard on the way down too." Murphy added.

"-and a slight headache." Clarke conceded. "But I'm fine."

The boys both shook their heads.

"Clarke." Her name was said sharply, she knew the speaker well.

Dropping her head back to look, Clarke saw an upside down Bellamy. Even while upside down, his frown of displeasure was evident. Clarke realized the position her and Thomas were in.

A sick feeling of pleasure slide thru Clarke as she noticed Bellamy was glaring at Thomas's hands rested on her thighs.

"Yea?" She asked turning her head back toward the fire, and Thomas moved away from her.

When Bellamy didn't respond, Clarke sighed standing up and slapping the dirt off the back of her pants.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Clarke told them, looking at Murphy she asked, "You are coming back to Arkadia with us right?"

With a smirk he said, "Wouldn't miss it."

Clarke nodded, completely ignoring Bellamy in favor of walked straight to the cabin they shared.

Before Clarke could claim she was tired, Bellamy was fuming and ready for a fight.

"Are you okay?" He pulled her to him by her arm and started looking her over for injuries. "Gina wouldn't tell me what happened."

That caused Clarke pause. Bellamy didn't seem mad at her, his anger seemed to be mad at Gina.

Despite that revelation, Clarke still shrugged. "I've seemed to fighting circles around, I asked her to teach me a few things."

Bellamy was already shaking his head. "That is bull shit."

Clarke couldn't help her slight smile at that fact that Bellamy had picked up a couple of her peoples saying over the last couple months.

"It's what happened."

Bellamy stepped back and really looked at her. "Why are you defending her?"

That Clarke wasn't sure how to answer. Originally Clarke was embarrassed she'd let Gina get to her, so she went along with her story. Even if it was only to save her own ass.

"I'm not."

"Fine! You don't want to tell me what the fuck happened, don't. Let's talk about what just happened out by the fire."

Clarke crossed her arms. "What happened out by the fire?"

"That boy was in your lap Clarke."

"He was not."

Bellamy threw his hands up, "I fucking saw you Clarke."

"You didn't see anything." She rolled her eyes. "That was innocent."

"No. I've watched him droll all over you, even before our wedding. We are married, in case you've forgotten."

Those were the words that cracked Clarke's last resolve.

"You want to know what happened with me and Gina?"

"Yeah!" Bellamy confirmed.

"You fucked her and I fucked up her face." Bellamy's brows pulled together. "So don't try to make it like I'm the one with the secret affair in this marriage."

Clarke poked her pointer finger into Bellamy's chest to give her words more power.

"Clarke I don't know what she's told you-"

"She didn't have to tell me anything. I've listened to half the people in this place telling me how you fucked her any time I was occupied out in the woods or busy in medical."

"Waoh!" Bellamy held up his hands and took a step in her direction. "I haven't even touched her since before we got married."

"Really?" Clarke said disbelieving, Bellamy nodded. "So she hasn't been in here since we've moved in."

That caused Bellamy to pause, remembering the time he come home to Gina in his cabin.

"She did come here-"

"Great." Clarke rolled her eyes to the ceiling and turned from him.

"Would you just listen. Nothing happened. She came in here to let me know she was still an option. I made it clear to her, that she wasn't one for me, not anymore."

"I'm just supposed to trust that?"

Bellamy scoffed, "I've never lied to you."

"Like you pointed out, you use to touch her. As I remember you use to touch a lot of girls."

"Your point?"

Clarke turned back around. "Actions speak louder than words."

"You want action?"

Before Clarke could understand his words, Bellamy had her on the ground, back pressed into the wood and his body pinned her from above.

Clarke held tight to his arms, shocked by the sudden shift in position. Just like a couple hours ago with Gina. One second she was on her feet, the other her ass was laid out on the ground.

"Get off of me." Clarke hissed.

Bellamy looked down at her, his hands coming up and gently running over the light bruising on her neck, he shook his head, his face angry.

"She marked you."

Clarke shrugged. "I marked her first."

Bellamy seemed surprised at that. "You hit her first?"

"What do you care."

"Stop!" He demanded. "You know I care."

When Clarke once again shrugged, Bellamy's fist came down fast and loud, landing on the floor beside her head.

It was silent then, Clarke glared up at Bellamy while Bellamy glared back at her.

His switched his game up then, knowing it needed to be done now, or it would never get better for them.

"You think I don't care about you?" His voice was gentle.

Clarke looked down at his chin, feeling too vulnerable to keep looking him in the eye.

"Do you?"

Bellamy pushed away from Clarke so he could sit up on the floor, pulling her with him.

"I do. and not because we're married. Like you pointed out, I've been with any girls. They never meant anything, I never stayed the night, I never dated them or wanted to be with them longer than it took to get what I wanted. I don't feel any of that with you."

"Anya expects you to-"

"No. Our marriage could have been in name only, me living here and you in Arkadia. We wouldn't have to be together or see each other after the ceremonial festivities. You're here because I want you here, because I found myself more than caring about you."

Clarke hugged her knees to her chest, Bellamy waiting in silence for her to respond.

"Well, maybe I more than care for you too."

Bellamy smiled to himself. He reached forward for Clarke's left hand, he turned it over in his so it was palm up. They both looked down at the scar across her palm. The scar, for the cut made on their wedding day.

"We may have gotten there out of politics. I committed myself to you that day." Bellamy showed her his scar too. "That's what my scar means. I bleed for you."

Clarke found herself swallowing as she continued to look at their hands. "I'm sorry I punched her. One second she was mocking me and the next, my knuckles were splitting on her face."

Bellamy exchanged her left hand for her right, examining said split knuckles.

"She could have really hurt you."

The blonde shook her head. "I'm fine."

"I'm serious Clarke. Don't do it again. And I'll talk to her, make sure she keeps her distance."

"Doesn't really matter, I'm leaving tomorrow night." She didn't want him talking to her.

Bellamy huffed, he'd forgotten all about Clarke's little trip 'back home'.

"Maybe you should delay your trip for a few days."

Clarke shook her head, getting to her feet. "Why? I'm not going to let Gina mess up my plans."

"Clarke you have marks around your neck and your knuckles are split open. Your moms going to use that to try and convince you that you aren't safe here."

She laughed at that. "You make it sound like there is some universe out there where I'd chose to go back and live with my mother."

Bellamy get to his feet, his eyes suddenly dropping from hers.

"I want me to be here too, Bellamy. I don't plan on re joining arkadia, ever." She explained softly.

Her words seemed to convince him, with a sigh he looked around. It was later in the night now.

"What'd she say to make you hit her? No offence Princess, you're more likely to lash out with your words than your fists."

Clarke shook her head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "It was dumb. I shouldn't have let her get to me."

"You punched her Clarke. Like I said, you punching someone is like us moving to space. 0.1% chance of that happening." Bellamy found himself a little nervous, but he had to know. "What she said had to have been something pretty awful for you to react like that."

"Does it really matter? Why do you need to know?"

Instead of repeating himself for the third time, Bellamy continued to look at her. He watched Clarke's face go from natural to vulnerable in seconds. Just that look on his face, that whatever Gina had said upset her that much, pissed Bellamy off.

"She just- She was saying how you must be bored with me already to be sending me back to arkadia." Clarke left out the part when Gina also mentioned how Bellamy had been cheating.

Clarke watched Bellamy angry shake his head. "What else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"You are the one leaving to go to Arkadia, you know I'm not sending you away. So what was the thing she said that made you hit her?"

Clarke's thoughts went back to Finn. She remembered how her it felt to see Raven hug him and him to hug her back. How it felt to hear how she was his girlfriend, just hours after he'd had sex with her.

Even though Clarke was technically the mistress in that situation, she hadn't known. It still hurt like hell. Did she really want to be facing that same pain with Bellamy. if he couldn't tell her that what Gina said was a lie. That he'd really cheated on her.

"It was just a bad day all around okay. We were fighting because I'm making a trip to Arkadia and I haven't been sleeping all that much, still adjusting to the cabins and not being back in the ark. I just let her push me over the edge and I just wanted her to stop, so I hit her."

Bellamy looked at her, slowly, after a good twenty seconds, he nodded. Clarke wasn't sure if he was nodding cause he actually believed her, or because he was accepting his answer as good enough. Either way, she was too tired and would take it. Besides they needed to get some sleep and rest up for the trip.

.

To Clarke's relief the trip to Arkadia went off without any problems. Clarke kept her jacket on to hide her bruising around her neck when around her mother, they only needed to stay over one night before heading back.

Thought it was on their way back to tree kru's village that things started to go sideways.

"Guys I told you I'm good."

"You know I'm all about supporting you girl, but Clarke you do not look good."

Murphy got right up in her face. "Yea you look really green."

Clarke weakly pushed him away. "You can't seen anything with your face an inch from mine."

"Maybe we should go back to Arkadia? We've only been walking a few hours." Thomas suggested.

Bellamy shook his head, pulling Clarke toward a bolder, so she could sit down and he could get a good look at her. Everyone else took that as a sign to come too, they stood a couple feet away and watched their conversation.

"When'd you start feeling like this?"

Bellamy had noticed Clarke starting to stumble and trip over roots and small rocks, about an hour ago. She brushed him off, saying she was just a little tired and kept on walking.

He kept a close eye on her, as she tried extra hard to lift her knees up and avoid tripping.

It wasn't till three minutes ago, when she ducked behind a tree to puke that he ruled out fatigue as the source of her stumbling.

"I don't know, I guess a little before we left Arkadia."

Bellamy shook his head in frustration. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Clarke shrugged. "It's only a two day trip back, I didn't want to waste any time."

Bellamy sighed, she was such a stubborn pain in the ass.

You're not pregnant are you?" Raven came up and muttered to Clarke, Bellamy hearing by default.

The blonde shot her an annoyed look, vetoing that comment. Raven backed up to the others, hands raised in surrender.

"Did you eat something funny?" Thomas asked.

Clarke shook her head. "I ate the same things you guys did."

"Everyone else feeling fine?" Bellamy asked the small group.

They all nodded back, eyes worried as they looked on at their doctor.

Using her arms, Clarke pushed herself back to her feet, her body now flush with Bellamy's. Looking up at him she forced a little smile.

"I'll be fine, let's just stop for a couple minutes here and find some of those plants Niko was telling me about. He said they were known to grow around here."

Bellamy looked down at her, taking a couple breaths. Clarke smiled at him one more time, before taking Raven's hand and walking in the direction she knew some of the plants would be growing in.

"I know." Murphy smirked, getting Bellamy's attention. "She's a pain in the ass." He said, then following the girls.

"You have no idea." Bellamy muttered to himself.

.

Clarke noticed her heart beat rising, as well as the amount of sweat on her forehead. Her body would pick now for her to get sick. But as they continued to search for the certain nuts Niko had asked for, Clarke suddenly started to panic as her brain clicked.

"Shit."

"What?" Raven asked her, strengthening up from her crouch.

"They poisoned me." Clarke said in disbelief.

"Again, what!" Raven said, starting to panic as her friend swayed on her feet.

Raven reached out, pulling Clarke to her body as her knees started to buckle.

"Bellamy!" Raven screamed, not knowing how far from them he was.

In the silence of the Forrest, the girls heard multiple foot steps moving quickly in their direction.

"Clarke what should I do?" Raven asked frantic.

"I don't know." The blonde didn't have an answer for her this time. "We need to lower my heart rate, slow the poisons movement through my body."

How would her people even know about the nut toxin, she thought to herself. Then remembering how Niko had come and talked to her mother. They had exchanged medical information to help benefit each other. He must have mentioned it during their talks. probably more in the sense of what nuts and berries not to eat, not in the killing your own people sense.

Why would her mother try and kill her. She must have spiked Clarke's breakfast. Bellamy hadn't left her side during the whole visit. Mainly more to do with the fact that Bellamy himself was uncomfortable in the space.

"How do I do that? How do I slow your heart rate."

"What happened?" Bellamy demanded, taking Clarke from Raven's arms.

Raven rubbed her sweaty hands on her pants, answering even though Clarke was still lucid.

"She said she was poisoned."

Bellamy looked down at Clarke with wide eyes. "I think they used those nuts you guys use, the ones to end it fast."

"It had to have been my mom, no one else would have known."

"Abby wouldn't do that." Raven said shocked, unable to believe it.

"What is the antidote?" Bellamy asked her urgently.

Clarke had been showing signs of the poison for over an hour, meaning it was already worked into her system.

"Niko and I hadn't gotten to that part yet." Clarke coughed, choking on her thickening saliva.

"What are we going to do, we're still two days away from the village?" Raven asked Bellamy helplessly.

Thomas played on the strings of his hoodie nervously, "Arkadia must have an antidote."

"I won't make it to couple hours it would take to back track." Clarke spoke up. "Take me to the boundary river we passed a few minutes back."

"It's fucking freezing this time of year." Murphy playacted her.

The blonde nodded. "Exactly. The cold water, it'll slow my heart rate, keep me alive longer."

"Jesus Christ." Murphy exclaimed.

"Take her." Bellamy demanded, handing Clarke off to the boys.

"Where the hell are you going?" Murphy asked, gripping Clarke's biceps.

"I'm going to rip that camp apart until I find that antidote."

"I'm coming with you." Raven pledged. "I can talk to Abby while you rip."

Bellamy placed his hands of Clarke feverish cheeks, locking eyes with her.

"Don't you dare die on me. I'll be back before sunset."

Clarke nodded, puckering her lips when Bellamy smashed his against hers. For once she didn't promise him she'd be fine. A sentence that usually pissed Bellamy off. Now he'd give anything to hear her say those words. But Clarke knew how serious this was, she knew the chances of her death were great, as did he.

Pulling away after only a second he looked at the boys with steeled eyes. "Keep her alive. Because if she dies-"

Murphy rolled his eyes. "We're dead. We get it."

Bellamy nodded, before turning and taking off into the woods.

"We'll be back soon Clarke, I promise." Raven yelled, running after Bellamy.

.

With one boy on either side of Clarke, they walked to ward the river. They moved slow, Clarke trying to keep her heart rate as low as possible. When they did reach the river, Thomas jumped right in, losing his breath in the slow current.

"Come on Clarke." His hands held out, ready to help her in.

Murphy held Clarke arm, helping her into the water as well. Clarke's limps were having a harder time working than they were even a minute ago. The poison was attacking her body, and her body was losing.

"Murphy build a fire." Clarke told him. "When we get out of here, we'll need it not to freeze to death."

While the sun was high in the sky right now, as soon as it goes down, they'll all be slivering.

"Just you and me." Thomas said nervously, as he held Clarke so she wouldn't lose balance and get swept away. "You'll be okay Clarke.

"I'm not so sure this time." She admitted.

 **Soooo, what'd ya think? LoL liking the twist? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready in the next two weeks :) That is my plan anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bellamy was damn furious as he waited for the gates of Arkadia to open for him. Raven was by his side, seeming equally as mad.

"Raven?" Kane asked. "Bellamy, what are you guys doing back here? Let them enter."

Bellamy walked right up to him, "Where the hell is Abby?"

Kane leaned back, looking around Bellamy's large shoulders at Raven.

"Someone poisoned Clarke. She thinks Abby did it."

Kane looked back up at Bellamy wide eyed. "Abby loves her daughter, she wouldn't try and kill her."

"We can worry about who poisoned her later." Bellamy's tone promised pain to whoever had done it. "Clarke's dead by sunset if I don't get that antidote to her."

"Abby's in her apartment. I'll take you there."

The three moved across camp in a quick motion. The urgency of the situation not to be taken lightly.

"Abby." Kane called to her, seeing her locking up her apartment.

"Hi I was just going- Raven-" Her eyes shifted to Bellamy. "what are you doing back here."

"Clarke was poisoned." Kane was first to explain.

The three stared at Abby, waiting for her to make a move.

"You think I did it." She stated, will little emotion.

Bellamy stepped forward. "You better hope to god you can prove you didn't. I don't care who you are, if Clarke dies because of this I will be back and I will kill you."

"Let's head to medical, I have all my notes about grounder plant life kept there."

Bellamy waved his arm, silently telling her to lead the way.

.

While Murphy built the fire, he and Thomas drilled Clarke asking her a bunch of questions. What should they do if she passes out? If she starts to shake cause she so cold, should they warm her up? and many others.

Clarke tried to reassure them the best she could, but she didn't have all the answers this time. While she didn't admit it to them she could admit to herself that she was scared.

The only reason she was still alive was that before the poison was introduced to her body, she was not sick or dying. While the toxin does is grow and make the bad cells worse to over power the healthy cells. But since all her cells were healthy, the poison was just sitting and slowly trying to eat away at her.

Clarke had given up trying to stand on her own, she was now fully floating in cold lake water, while Thomas held her under her arms arms crossing over her chest to keep her afloat.

"Thomas you're shivering."

"I'm good." He reassured her.

Clarke's head flopped back and forth on his chest as she shook her head.

"It's still sunny out. You should dry your clothes and warm yourself up before it get's dark out."

Murphy slid down into the water next to them, in only his boxers. "She's right, I got her for a while. You should get warm. We should dry your clothes too Clarke."

"He's right, you'll need something too keep you warm when you get that antidote."

Murphy stepped forward, grabbing the hem of Clarke's shirt. "Stop worrying about what your overprotective husband will think and just take your clothes off."

She would blush is she wasn't too sick to care. Clarke let Thomas keep her from bobbing under the water while Murphy undressed her.

As Murphy threw Clarke's pants onto the grass bank and took Clarke from Thomas he assumed the same possession as before. Clarke's back to his chest, his arms under her armpits and arms crossed over her chest.

"I see why Bellamy's so possessive."

Clarke tried to elbow him and failed, causing Murphy to laugh.

"Sorry. You know I say inappropriate things when I'm nervous." He explained. "Doesn't mean it's not true though."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"If I did that, your ass would be at the bottom of this lake right now."

"You know what I mean. Keep your hands where they are and Bellamy won't cut them off when he gets back."

Thomas laughed, "He'll be so happy you're alive, I don't think it'd even matter."

"Fingers crossed." Clarke weakly joked.

.

Kane pulled Abby aside while Bellamy and Raven worked quickly to concocted the antidote for Clarke. Abby had, too slowly for Bellamy, found the papers that explained the poisonous nut and what the toxins do to the body before death.

Bellow it was an instruction of the antidote and all the ingredient needed to make it. Lucky for them, everything they needed was in the med bay. Abby had originally gone to mix everything together, but Bellamy refused.

He was convinced Abby would just tamper with it, so he and Raven got together and started measuring out and mixing everything together.

"Abby, did you poison Clarke?" He talked in hushed tones, as to not be overheard.

The older women met him in the eye and just stared. "She doesn't belong with them Marcus."

Kane blinked rapidly, not believing his ears. "So you decided to kill her."

Abby rubbed her hands together, "She's going to live, Clarke is healthy, the poison won't take her over as fast as a person on their death bed."

"If they hadn't come back, do you really think the commander would have just assumed Clarke's death was an accident?"

Abby raised her eye brows at him and rolled her eyes to Bellamy. "Abby as you insane? Bellamy would be the last person in the world to kill Clarke."

"I saw hand prints around her neck Marcus."

Kane rubbed a hand down his face. "I over heard Murphy and Thomas joking about how Clarke got the jump on Gina, a grounder girl. Said they got into a fight right before they had to leave. Bellamy didn't leave those marks on her."

"They are covering for him." She hissed.

"Now I really think you've lost your mind, you could have killed our alliance today. You still might have, an attack on their people in an attack on all of them."

"Clarke is not their people."

Kane grabbed Abby's shoulders. "She is. The sooner you accept that, the better for everyone. You better hope Clarke lives through this and forgives you for what you've done. If not we may have all of tree kru coming down on us. I don't even think they are who you should be scared of." It was Kane's turn to shoot a glance at Bellamy.

Abby scoffed. "He won't do anything, it would break their alliance with us."

"You broke it first. By poisoning his wife."

Abby shook her head. "I don't want to hear anymore of this." She said, walking out of the med bay.

Kane sighed, sitting down on a stool nearby, he watched as Bellamy and Raven hurried to crush, mix and rip up everything they needed to save Clarke.

.

"Clarke's freezing, getting her out and by the fire, even for a little while, might be a good idea." Murphy said shivering as he held Clarke tighter to him.

Thomas looked at them as he stoked the fire, the sun was just starting to go down in the sky. While they still had about an hour of light left, the temperature had dipper two hours previous.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Her lips look like they're turning blue." Thomas abandoned his blanket, to come over and help the two from the water.

"No." Clarke muttered, she'd been laying still and quiet for a while now, trying to picture herself someplace warm.

Thomas grabbed her wrists, while Murphy held her up by her thighs. Together they got her gently from the cold lake.

"Jesus Clarke, you're freezing." Thomas pulled her toward the fire and pulled his blanket around both of them. "A little warmth will be fine, then I'll get back in the lake with you."

Murphy grabbed a blanket of his own and joined them by the fire.

"Bellamy and Raven will be back soon." Murphy reassured.

Clarke's face was extremely pale, and while her body was ice cold, her forehead still held beads of sweat. She was also shaking from not only the cold but the lack of food in her body. Anything she tried to snack on was immediately thrown up into the lake, leading to Murphy complain about mutated sharks.

"Thanks you guys."

"Nothing you wouldn't do for us." Thomas smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

Clarke shook her head. "I mean it, When you get back to camp, make sure you tell everyone that I was okay. That it wasn't painful."

"Woah." Murphy halted her speech. "I know you are not giving me some half assed goodbye speech, not when my ass stood in freezing lake water with you for the last few hours."

"I'm dying Murphy."

He snorted. "Sure, but in an hour when you're slurping down a cure, I don't want you trying to revoke your kind words."

"The suns already setting." CLarke countered.

"Yeah well your ass isn't dead yet, so they still got time don't they?" Murphy huffed.

"I guess not."

The boys weren't sure which half of Murphy's sentence Clarke was answering, but they prayed it was the former.

When Clarke started gagging again, Thomas removed the blanket from their shoulders and carried Clarke back to the lake. He prayed it would only be another hour till Bellamy and Raven were back. If not, Clarke really didn't look like she was going to make it.

"You can't let them go to war."

"What?" Thomas asked, leaning his ear down to catch Clarke's muttering.

"Bellamy is going to want retaliation, he'll have no trouble convincing Anya. She'll do it to not seem weak. You can't let them start a war, we gave guns and tech they haven't seen, and our side has years of experience on the ground." Murphy scoffed. "Make up a lie, say I fell off a cliff and died on impact or that I went in the lake and got eaten by something."

Thomas was shaking his head. "No Clarke. We can't let Abby get away with this."

"This is bigger than my mother."

Murphy sat near them on the grassy bank. "Even if we would agree to that, which we wont. There is no way Bellamy lets that fly."

"You'll be lucky if Raven can hold him back from doing something while they're back in arkadia." Thomas added.

Clarke reached out and grabbed both their hands. "I can feel myself slipping away, this is basically my dying wish. PLease!"

The boy looked at each other, they knew they had to agree with her now, to give her peace if she really was about to slip away from them. But Bellamy wouldn't need to make a move on Abby, anyone from the hundred would do it to avenge Clarke.

.

Bellamy and Raven ran hard and fast through the woods. They didn't speak a word for fear that it would slow them down. regardless, their thoughts were in the same place.

The sun had set and Clarke was unconscious by now, if not dead. They pumped their legs as fast as they could go, only one goal, to get back to Clarke.

Raven was a couple feet behind Bellamy, finding it hard to keep up with his long strides. Her short legs might have been the thing to save her life as a panther lunged from the bushes.

Bellamy was tackled, his body forced to the ground as he rolled with the panther.

Raven yelled for him, stumbling to a stop. She looked around, the only weapon that she had was a small knife. The same one she used when cutting berry stems and plants from the ground only a couple hours earlier with Clarke.

"GO!" Bellamy yelled, tossing the antidote to Raven as he continued to struggle with the panther.

Bellamy had not time to see if she actually listened as the panthers claw caught and ripped his shirt.

.

"Clarke! Clarke I got it!" Raven shouts were breathless, but it caught the boys attention.

"She's barley breathing." Thomas exclaimed, helping Murphy pull Clarke from the water.

"How do we give it to her?" Murphy asked, slapping Clarke's cheek with his hand.

Raven dropped to her knees with them. "She ingested the toxin so she has to ingest this too."

"Wait." Thomas looked behind Raven. "Where is Bellamy?"

Raven bit her lip. "A panther jumped at him, he's still a good 15 minutes behind me."

"Is he alive?" Murphy asked.

Again Raven fidgeted. "Lets worry about one person at a time here."

Clarke let out the softest of grunts as Murphy continued his assault on her cheek.

"I think that's as good as we're gonna get, we can't waist any more time. Just pour it into her mouth." Murphy pinched Clarke's nose with his fingers.

The action forced Clarke to swallow using her mouth, so that she could continue to breath.

"Again." Raven demanded, still seeing a bit more liquid in the vile.

They repeated the process until every last drop was in Clarke's system. Still with no sign of Bellamy, the group looked at each other.

"Her skin is freezing, we should put up a tent and get her warm." Raven said.

"Is it okay to warm up her system now?" Thomas questioned, worried to do anything wrong.

Raven nodded, trying to remember what little Abby had once taught her. "A warmer body pumps blood faster through her system. So heating her, should help speed the healing process."

Murphy shrugged. "Works for me, besides the cure doesn't matter if Clarke freezes to death first."

It was then that Raven took in the trios state of undress. "You are lucky Bellamy isn't here to see this."

His name bringing forth the fact that Bellamy wasn't present, because he was currently fighting for his life.

"I'm going to check on him." Murphy made to stand, but Raven shook her head.

"We need you to help up warm Clarke. At this point Bellamy is either alive and almost to us or dead and there is nothing we can do for him."

"That's bleak." Thomas shivered, holding Clarke's body closer to his.

Raven shrugged. "That, is our reality."

The three worked to make a bigger fire, set up the tent and cuddle around Clarke in order to warm her up.

"How long is it supposed to take for her to wake up?" Thomas asked.

The other shrugged. "I don't think we should panic until the morning." Murphy rationalized. "Her skin should pinken up and if not she'll stop breathing and we'll know."

"Guys! I don't think she'd breathing." Thomas put his hand in front of Clarke's mouth, hoping to feel a puff of air. Nothing.

"Fuck." Murphy breathed, grabbing Clarke's legs and pulling her till she lay flat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven yelled at him, watching the rough movements.

Murphy's hands were positioned on Clarke's chest, he got up on his knees to lean over her body.

"CPR. We need to keep her heart beating. 1,2,3,4-"

"What can I do?" Thomas asked him, feeling useless.

"Tilt her head back, wait and give her two normal breath when I tell you to."

Nodding the boy moved into position. He waited for Murphy to instruct him, while Raven watched on, wishing for a good outcome.

"What the hells going on?"

Raven turned, she took in Bellamy. While the blood made his shirt stick to his shoulder, he looked fine otherwise.

"She stopped breathing." Raven told him, watching Bellamy's face drop.

"You gave her the-"

"Yeah we did. She was unconscious but we got it down, we were just trying to warm her up, then Thomas noticed she wasn't breathing."

Bellamy moved forward to barge into the tent when Murphy stuck his head out.

"We got her. She's breathing." His eyes landed on Bellamy. "I see the panther lost."

Bellamy barely acknowledged him. Pushing it to the tent, Thomas moved out of the way so Bellamy could be beside her.

"You promised." He reminded her. "Don't you dare leave me."

Raven stuck her head back into the tent. "What do we do? Should we pack up and get back to the village or is she too weak to transport?"

Bellamy looked down at Clarke, she was still unconscious. They'd taken a long time to get back from arkadia, the toxin was already affecting her organs. Bellamy just hoped that whatever damage was already done, she could come back from it.

"We wait till first light, then we get back as fast as we can."

Raven nodded, "OK, I'll tell the boys."

.

"Bellamy..." Clarke tried to dismiss him but he refused to be unheard.

"You've been conscious for half a day. You should be in bed, resting."

Instead of lying and trying to convince him she doesn't feel as crappy as she does, Clarke focuses on the point at hand.

"I need to be at that meeting."

"No. You don't."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and shakes her head. "Do you not want me there because you're genuinely worried about me, or because you don't want me to try and stop whatever attack you're planning on Arkadia?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Clarke tried to look intimidating. But she knows she probably looks like she seconds from passing out. As soon as the group and gotten Clarke back to camp over a day ago, Niko had done everything to try and cleanse her body of the poison her mother put into her food. With all his hard work, Clarke did end up waking the same day they'd gotten back.

Not more than 24 hours since she'd gotten the antidote. Though she was weak and didn't stay awake for long, everyone started to feel hope, like Clarke might actually be okay.

Now it was their first full day back in camp and Clarke was determined to attend the meeting Anya called.

"They almost killed you, why do you want to save them?"

Clarke closed her eyes, "Those people are my family, our families. I wont let you kill them because of one misguided action committed by one person."

"That person, was your own mother." Bellamy argued, well past frustrated.

"Exactly, _my_ mother. Let me deal with her."

Either it was the stress of the last 48 hours, or he'd really lost his mind. Bellamy actually laughed at Clarke's comment.

"You're never going to set foot outside this camp again."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

Bellamy, who'd been nothing but genital and timid to touch her since she woke up stepped to her and grabbed her arm.

"I even catch you thinking about leaving camp, you'll see how 'dramatic' I can be."

"What are you doing to do, chain me to the bed?" Clarke was teasing, finding Bellamy's hostility a bit nerving.

"If I have to." He answered seriously.

Clarke stared up at him, baffled. "I can't- I just don't-" Not being able to get the words out as her mouth started to fill with saliva.

Her face must have turned green because without asking for it, Bellamy was already helping her rush toward the bucket that had been glued to Clarke's side since she woke up.

knowing fighting, aggression and ultimatums never worked with his wife, Bellamy tried for flat out begging.

"Please, Clarke. Just get back in bed." He held her as her body lurched forward with every wave of fluid that left her mouth.

It was a good three minutes of puking before Clarke was able to speak.

"I need to be at that meeting." She told him. "You forget I was on the ground less than a day when Jasper was speared for crossing a lake. Anya moves fast, and I bet you're going to be there shoving her along for not moving fast enough."

Bellamy couldn't disagree, he'd been raised with a battle cry 'blood must have blood'. No Clarke didn't die, but she was there, without Niko and the antidote she would be. When someone attacks your family, you kill them.

He wasn't going to apologize for wanting to kill the people who almost killed his wife. He would have done it when he and Raven were back in Arkadia if he wasn't worried about the ticking clock he was on.

"You can either wait and walk with me or I'll see you there, either way I'm going."

Bellamy stood in the living room fuming, as Clarke tried to put herself together the best she could.

If she were being honest with herself, she was stalling a little bit. She hadn't yet come up with a way to stop whatever attack, slaughter was going to take place in arkadia.

.

"You look worse than when you were dead." Murphy told her honestly.

Thomas slapped him over the head. "What the hell Murphy?"

Some of the hundred had caught her eyes as she left her cabin for the first time since getting back.

"You saw her, it's true." He defended himself.

"Always the gentlemen." Raven rolled her eyes, elbowing Murphy in the ribs. "She didn't die."

"Close enough." He mumbled back.

Jasper stepped closer to her, pulling Clarke into a genital hug. The sudden roll her stomach did had Clarke shakily breathing through her nose. Monty stayed back, giving her a small wave, which she returned after letting go of Jasper.

"I know Niko can work some magic, but shouldn't you still be in bed." Raven asked.

Bellamy made a smug noise in agreeance, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

"I have to make sure Anya get's the full story."

Raven looked from her friend, over to Bellamy and back. "Bellamy can't fill her in on his own? Or one of us?"

Clarke shook her head gingerly, "I want her to hear it from me."

"Good luck." Raven gave her a small hug. "remember to take care of yourself."

That last part as said quietly, for only Clarke to hear.

Clarke was shocked by the almost soft expression of Anya's face when she entered the tent. Clarke must have looked more pathetic than she thought.

"I am happy to see you on your feet Clarke, you are as strong as by best warriors."

Clarke gave her as real a smile as she could, "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to Niko. I just can't believe how thoughtless I was."

Anya nodded, giving a look to Bellamy over Clarke's head, Anya turned and headed toward her chair.

A couple guards, Bellamy and Clarke surrounded the table.

"We all know why we are here. A crime has been committed against one of our own. This will not stand, we will hit back hard, and with force." Anya declared.

This was Clarke's chance, she knew if she allowed Abby to be blamed, rightfully. Many people would die. In order to avoid an attack on arkadia, Clarke need to place the blame elsewhere, on a person who wouldn't be killed.

"A crime?" Clarke asked naively. "I don't understand. What crime has been committed?"

Bellamy looked at her, eye brows raised. A look that said he was worried about her mental capacity, like the toxin had affected her brain.

Anya as well as the others, who'd obviously been debriefed by Bellamy shared a look of confusion.

"The one your mother committed when she poisoned your meal." Anya explained slowly.

Clarke shook her head back and forth. "My mother never poisoned me."

Anya looked up at Bellamy. "Is she experiencing some memory loss?"

Bellamy shook his head, taking Clarke's elbow he turned her to face him. His eyes assessed her quickly, as she wobbled in place.

"Clarke."

"My memories are just fine." Clarke assured everyone. "I think there has been a misunderstanding."

Bellamy studied the innocent look Clarke was putting on, and the even more innocent way she was talking to the room. Suddenly he saw her end game, and he didn't like one bit of it.

"Don't you dare." His tone low and threatening, only for her ears.

"On our journey back I stopped to collect a couple plants and herbs for Niko. Raven and I were picking in a spot where there happened to be edible berries. I had night shade in one hand and blue berries in another." Clarke looked down like she was embarrassed, really milking it. "Before I realized what I was doing I had a couple night shade berries in my mouth."

Bellamy was a stone beside her, Anya listened carefully her face thoughtful.

"Bellamy reported that you were the one who accused your mother of poisoning you." Anya said, obviously not fully believing Clarke's tale.

The blonde shrugged, "Night shade works fast. I was most likely delirious before I realized anything was wrong. I'm sorry to have cause such a confusing."

"You are sure?" Anya asked once more.

Clarke nodded, looking her in the eyes. "Positive."

The Heda nodded, standing from her chair. "It is settled. Everyone back to work, we have not a lot of time before we must reunite with the 13 in Polis."

Everyone nodded, merging back into the village, Clarke included. While she really should make her way back to her bed to rest, she knew Bellamy was just waiting to pounce on her.

But as soon as he was free of Anya's sight, he took off away from Clarke.

Clarke watched him go for a moment before looking around to find one of her friends.

Instead her eyes landed on Octavia. Not spotting anyone else, Clarke made her way over to her sister in law.

"Hey." She smiled in relief, pulling Clarke into a hug. "I've been so damn worried about you, Bell hasn't let anyone in to see you. I'm actually surprised he isn't glued to you right now."

Clarke shrugged, "He can't watch me 24/7."

"Bet he wishes he could." She laughed. "Anyway since you're up and around I think we should have sister time."

"Sister time?" Clarke questioned.

"Yeah, we hang out, Ou I could braid your hair. Come on we'll go back to your place, that way Bell can't get mad at me for keeping you out."

"I don't think he really cares right now."

Octavia's exciting dimmed. "What do you mean? We can't be talking about the same guy who guarded you and watched you like a hawk since you get back."

"I told Anya I was the one who ingested the night shade. My mother didn't poison me." Clarke shrugged. "I already know Bellamy doesn't like her, and me getting so sick really riled him up. He was looking for someone to fight. But my confession left him with no place to put his anger but at me."

"He'll go fight a couple rounds with the guys or go hunt something. Don't worry too much about him, he's not as far as you'd think. Let let's go do your hair!"

Clarke agreed, only for the fact that a braid would keep her from getting puke in her hair. Plus she really needed to sit down, her legs were wobbling.

.

She thought Bellamy would get over his anger toward her taking the blame off Abby. Clarke was sadly mistaken. It had been almost a month and Bellamy had barely said a couple words to her.

He came home late, or not at all. he hung around with his friends, the ones he had before she came into the village. 80% being female, including Gina.

At first Clarke tried to be civil and talk with him, try to make him understand. Bellamy didn't want to listen and would just walk away from her. Clarke was hurt but she wasn't going to apologize for saving her own mother.

Since they weren't having any sex, Clarke could only assume Bellamy was getting it from someone else. With the new gossip going around the village, he was with multiple girls at this point, but Gina remained his favorite.

Octavia was always there trying to reassure her, Raven to let her know she was around if Clarke ever needed to talk.

But Clarke didn't want to talk, as soon as she was healed, all her energy went toward anger. She was angry at Bellamy for making her feel like crap. For making her smile and pretend everything was ok for the sake of their alliance.

Clarke did sleep better knowing Bellamy didn't seem to want to call off their marriage. He was just content to fuck anyone who wasn't her.

The worst part about all this was the gathering in Polis was less than a week away. Clarke would have to do her best to show the clans that her and Bellamy's betrothal was the right choice. She could only hope and assume out of duty to Bellamy, he would act like everythings right as rain.

 **I'LL be slowing down on the posts for this fic. I'll keep writing and post when a chapter is complete, but chapters won't be coming out as quick as the last couple weeks. Hope you ENJOYED this chapter, see you all soon. 'the fight' is upon us!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **WE'RE BACK!**

Clarke sat behind Bellamy, her arms around his waist as they road horse back toward Polis. Everyone traveling through the Forrest together made Clarke feel rather safe.

The two didn't say a word to each other all morning. If Clarke had to guess, she'd say Bellamy was going to hold out till the last possible second to engage her.

Which was fine, because she had no plans to chat with him through this trip either.

At this point Clarke would have preferred to ride with someone else, or walk. But apparently that wasn't allowed, seeing as when Clarke went to ride with one of her friends, Bellamy shook his head and hulled her onto the back of his horse.

To waist time and occupy her mind, Clarke thought back to the last time she was in Polis. Her marriage to Bellamy, how awkward it was having sex in a room of people, how those people disappeared once Bellamy's mouth was on her.

Without realizing it, Clarke let out a soft moan. Bellamy turned his head slightly, but he didn't look at her, instead he refocused forward. Clarke was happy he was refusing to looked at her right now, because her face blushed a furious red.

The embarrassment gave way quickly to anger when Gina road up on her house, slowing beside Bellamy to carry on a conversation. Bellamy happily conversed with her, Clarke silently watched from behind. She felt her eyes sting with tears but she held them back.

Clarke had seen Bellamy around with many of the girls these past few weeks, but he'd been getting closer to Gina recently. Clarke wanted to tell him that if he wanted to continue fucking people who weren't her, she would do the same/ With the girls and the guys.

But she couldn't say that, not even because she was worried about ruining the alliance. Any time she opened her mouth to speak with him, Bellamy was already turned and walking in a different direction. It was exhausting.

And to make matters worse, Kane would be at the summit to represent camp Jaha along with Clarke. Seeing as how the blonde doesn't really like in the camps walls and doesn't know whats going on, on a day to day basis.

There was one time since she lied to Anya, that Clarke got Bellamy to talk directly to her, yell at her would be more accurate.

 _"So are we just not going to talk until one of us dies?" Clarke asked him, one of the few times she'd caught him while home._

 _Bellamy didn't even look at her, he just shook his head._

 _Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling anger burn her stomach. She was so tired to being ignored, all because she wanted to stop the murder or her own mother._

 _"Guess this means you won't be coming with on my next run to Arkadia?"_

 _Bellamy spun to face her, in a blur of fury he was across the room and had her pinned against the cabin wall in seconds. His face was actually red and he seemed to me vibrating with how angry he was. His hands gripped her upper arms with enough force to keep her in place._

 _The air got knocked out of her lungs as her back hit the wall. She looked up at him, eyes wide, this was the most interaction they'd had in weeks._

 _"Are you out of your god damn mind?" He roared._

 _Clarke just looked up at him, did she plan to go back to Arkadia? Yes. That was part of the alliance, her interaction with the wasn't sure why exactly she felt now was the time to bring it up, throwing it in his face. she didn't currently have plans to visit camp._

 _Bellamy's hand came up by her face causing Clarke to flinch. With great speed, he slammed his palm into the wood beside her head. The noise startling her._

 _"Answer me!" He demanded._

 _While her heart was racing, Clarke kept her face nutural._

 _"It's part of the terms for the alliance Bella-"_

 _"Fuck the alliance." Might as well, you've been fucking everything else, Clarke thought. "Kane can come here for updates-"_

 _"What is the point when he can just lie to us?"_

 _Bellamy looked like he was about to explode, because Clarke could rile him up so easily._

 _"You're god damn survival."_

 _Clarke shook her head. "It was a mistake Bellamy."_

 _"You're an idiot." Bellamy turned away from her, needing some distance._

 _"Excuse me?" Clarke raised her voice for the first time during this whole conversation._

 _Bellamy towered back over her again. "You want to die? First you go after Gina and start a fight in the middle of camp, and then you go to Arkadia and almost die from being poisoned. That's only what's happened since the thirteenth clan was reintroduced! There were countless other recklessly asinine things you have done since landing here."_

 _"Like what?" Clarke demanded to know, crossing her arms._

 _The fabric of Bellamy's shirt being lightly grazed by Clarke's forearms._

 _"Before coming down here, after your father failed, you committed treason by trying to expose the ark to it's dark secrets. Day one, you faced off with a puma while trying to save your friend and almost falling into one of our traps. You went swimming in a body of water without checking if there was anything dangerous under the surface. There was the time you went out with your hunting party and wee inches away from being speared by a wild boar. Then there was the time you tired to face off with Roan Azgetta and nearly escaped with your life- He wasn't the first person you've tried to go up against down here. Anyone that would have no problem gutting you and stringing you up as a warning, you have found and confronted in some way."_

 _Clarke rolled her eyes, " Is that all?"_

 _"That is not even close to half the times you've almost been killed."_

 _She shrugged at him, "It's earth, people die down here."_

 _"You look for trouble, and jump into without thinking. Nine times out out of ten I'm risking my ass to save yours."_

 _That upset her. "Who asked you to!?" She shoved him away from her, storming out of the cabin._

 _"Clarke!" He yelled after her._

 _But she was already gone, not wanting to listen to him anymore. The one time he finally engaged in a conversation with her and she's the one that needs to walk away for some space._

Not that they were talking before, but after that fight, both parties were even more distant. It came to the point where Clarke would sleep over in Raven's cabin to get out of her own. Not that Bellamy was there to notice anyway.

As Gina continued to ride next to Bellamy talking about last nights perimeter detail, Bellamy's only thoughts were for the small blonde behind him.

With every move of the horse between their legs, Clarke's breasts were pressed into Bellamy's back. Almost a month of celibacy, without even minimal contact with Clarke had him on edge.

Bellamy always griped about Clarke's stubbornness, but his own stubbornness was currently rivaling hers. He was the reason for the 'separation' going on between them. It wasn't for lack of love or being bored. It was the fact that he loved her too damn much.

He wanted to rip Abby apart for almost killing the women he loved. But he couldn't, not only because Clarke had lied to his heda, but because killing Abby would lead to him losing Clarke.

While her mother was not even in the top hundred of her favorite people, Clarke would still be devastated if she'd been killed weeks ago, like she should have been.

Bellamy found himself missing Clarke. He had gone to their cabin a week prior, wanting to move forward and patch things up. But when he couldn't find her, he searched around only to find out she'd been staying with Raven.

Their distance had been going on for too long, it became the new normal. Bellamy wasn't quiet sure how to get away from it. So he stayed mad, started spending more time with Miller, Gina and a couple of others he use to hang around almost daily.

But now he was headed to polis, Bellamy hoped that being 'forced' to be in the same space together for a couple days, will held him and Clarke get things back on track.

The only things was Clarke, she'd been sorry the first few week after all toxins had left her body. But now she was quiet and reserved and seemed like she was the one now mad at him.

There were going to be a lot of dangerous clans where they were going. Bellamy felt a stronger pull to protect Clarke, there were going to be very real threats in Polis. Anya had warned him to watch out for Clarke, she was still a target some of the clans want to take down.

So he made Clarke ride with him, her legs close behind his, her chest pressed into his back. Despite the distance she'd tried to put between them when first mounting the horse.

Bellamy had cupped his hands under her knees and pulled her right against him. He did not need her falling off and breaking something or them getting attacked and her getting knocked off.

When she'd moaned no longer than a couple moments, Bellamy felt his pants tighten. He'd heard some women saying that riding a horse can stimulate a women, not that he would know if there were any truth to that or not.

"Do you hear that?' Clarke asked, perking up.

Gina continued to talk, ignoring Clarke. Bellamy on the other hand leveled his breathing and tried to listen to his surroundings. There were footsteps of the warriors around him, horses made minimal noise- Before he could get further, Clarke's warmth disappeared for his back.

Bellamy turned quickly, Thinking she'd been attacked or pulled from the horse. On the contrary, Clarke herself was dismounting the horse while it was still in motion.

"Clarke." Bellamy pulled his horse to a stop, grabbing Clarke's wrist with the other to help lower to the ground. "What are you doing? You could have gotten hurt."

"It sounds like a kid crying." She said distracted, her arms slipping from Bellamy's grasp as she took off into the woods.

Other than some of the younger kids of the 100, Clarke had never heard someone cry down here on the ground. The noise was enough to pull her from her own thoughts, if there was a kid in trouble, Clarke was sure as hell going to help them.

She heard Bellamy behind her, talking in his native tongue. While Clarke had picked up a couple sayings, they were mostly related to medicine. Bellamy's tone was authoritative, which meant he was giving orders.

Clarke knew it was dump to run out into the woods without thinking it through first, but she just acted. Besides no doubt Bellamy was right behind her ready to yell at her and she had a knife strapped to her thigh.

In the end what she came upon, was worth the scolding she was going to get. She was on the edge of a cliff, shuffling to the edge Clarke looked down.

A little grounder boy was stuck hanging on for dear life to a couple rocks and roots coming out the side of the cliff. He looked like he was shaking, and not from fear, he looked like he'd been stuck down there for a couple hours.

"Hey." Clarke called to him.

"Hey, You can't just run off like that." Bellamy snapped, grabbing her bicep to pull her away from the cliffs edge.

Clarke looked at him, ignoring the pissed off look on his face. "A little boy is stuck down there."

The sound of horse huffs coming closer caused Clarke to look over Bellamy's shoulder at Anya.

"What is going on?" She demanded to know, looking at the blonde.

While Bellamy went to look over the edge, Clarke walked up to Anya.

"There is a little boy trapped a ways down the cliffs edge, I don't think he can get himself back up."

One of her guards stepped forward. "A trick heda."

Clarke shook her head. "He's no older than five."

Bellamy came back to her side, "He's ice nation." He informed.

Looking around at the group in front of her, Clarke deduced the unwillingness to help the child.

Eyes landing on Bellamy, Clarke hopped to appeal to his softer side.

"He's just a boy. We have to save him."

Bellamy looked down at her with a blank face. While she looked up at him pleading.

"Heda we don't have time for a rescue mission." The guard said once again.

Anya looked on at Clarke, She gave one small nod and Clarke felt her whole body relax.

"We just need one of our long ropes, I can go down and get him."

Anya send the guard away to retrieve the rope.

"What if the rope breaks? No, you are not going down there." Bellamy told her.

Clarke put her hand on her hips. "So you're going to send your heda down there? Because she is the only one besides me light enough to go and get him."

"We can lower the rope far enough that he can use it to climb up." Bellamy countered.

Shaking her head Clarke walked back to the edge, "Look at him. He's barely holding on as it is. You think he can pull himself up on his own."

"What is this stupid ass shit I heard about you cliff jumping?" Murphy's condescending voice came from behind them.

Clarke rolled her eyes at him, turning back to Bellamy when he took her arms and lead her away from the group that had gathered and back into the tree line.

"I really don't like this Clarke." He told her gently.

Seeing a genuine emotion in his eyes other than anger, which is all she'd been getting this past month, Clarke softened.

"I can't leave him down there."

Bellamy sighed, finally conceding. "Just like you couldn't tell Anya the truth about what your mom really did."

Clarke got ready to defend herself for the dozenth time, but she didn't have to. Bellamy's hands slid onto her hips, pulling her to him. His head dipped so he could bring his lips to hers.

Bellamy let out a satisfied grunt when Clarke responded to his kiss. All he wanted to do was take her against one of the many trees around them. but when he heard Garrets voice, as he returned with the rope, Bellamy knew it wasn't the time.

So he shut his mouth, with his heart beating so hard it was painful in his chest. As he watched Clarke go over the edge of the cliff. He did not start to breath again until she was back on solid ground and they were back to straddling the horse, this time with her in front.

The little boy 'tot' knew Octavia from one of her many travels to the other villages. He road with her, apparently he'd followed his clan members on their trip to Polis. He'd falling when he'd tried not to be seen by his parents.

Once Bellamy had his hips pressed to hers he kicked the horse with his heels to get her into motion. A hand possessively on her hip, and the other holding the reigns, hand rested in front of her pelvic bone.

Clarke looked over her shoulder. "You didn't have to safety bar me in, I don't expect to find A second lost child in the same day."

With reigns in hand, Bellamy pressed the heel of his palm into Clarke, flexing his wrist to rub against her. Smirking as the headstrong blonde gasped and sat up straight.

"I heard you earlier, moaning into my back." He told her, hand still in motion. "What were you thinking about?"

Clarke forehead was scrunched up as as tired to keep her breath even and appear normal. But she'd been celibate for over a month now, with with heel of Bellamy's hand where it was and his warm breath at her ear, Clarke wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of a crowd of his people and hers.

All she could give him was a small shake of her head, her voice would only hinder her in this situation. He just forgave her, she didn't want to show how despite she was to feel his touch. Didn't want to show him weakness.

Bellamy chucked softly. He couldn't see Clarke's face, but he could imagine the look of determination on it. He didn't need her words for validation that was he was doing felt good. The small rock of her hips was answer enough, he let out a low grunt against her ear as her ass rubbed the front of his pants.

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?" He didn't wait for a response, knowing he wouldn't get one. "How damp your panties have to be right now. How I wish that it was me between those soft thighs, instead of this horse."

Bellamy smile to himself as he saw Clarke's thighs tighten against the sides of their horse. He continued, dropping his voice another octave.

"My mouth is watering at just the memory of how sweet you taste. Is that what you were thinking about Clarke? My mouth on you." Clarke's left hand, the one not holding onto the saddle, gripped Bellamy's bicep. "Mmm."

With a sweet kiss to the shell of her ear, Bellamy backed off his hand holding the reigns. But he kept his hand firmly on her hip, as they continued to ride toward polis. Clarke's body relaxed, without the continuous stimulation from his palm. But every once and a while, when the horse would go over some rough ground, Clarke would tense and suck in a sharp breath.

He would watch her squirm in the saddle, unable to relieve the ache between the thighs. Bellamy would rub his thumb over her hip in a soothing motion, feeling bad she'd gone from turned on, to visibly uncomfortable.

Quickly he decided on a plan of action. With a ''tisk tisk" sound, Bellamy urged the horse forward till he came up next to Anya.

She nodded at him and Clarke, silently telling her guard to fall back.

"Heda, I think it would be wise to set up for the night. Head into Polis with sharp minds and clear heads."

Anya looked at him considering his words. They had planned to ride through the night and get to Polis by day break. Though they had brought their tents, in case something came up and they had to stay the night outside.

"Why do you think this?" She asked him, needed some more convincing.

"I noticed some of the younger riders slumping in their saddles,-" he switched to his native tongue then, telling her how he wanted everyone to be sharp, this was the first time they'd be back around other clans since he and Clarke wed. From spies the Azgeda queen was still not pleased about their marriage, and had others who thought the same. He didn't want anyone slacking when it came to Clarke's safety.

He quickly explained that for his wife's safety, he wanted everyone eyes wide when they arrived in Polis, instead of tired and dead on their feet.

Anya's eyes drifted to Clarke, who was looking at Bellamy, annoyed that he'd switched languages to keep her in the dark about something.

"I agree, we want to be well rested when we reconnect with the other clans. Fall back and spread the word, I will lead us off the trail."

Bellamy nodded, pulling up on the reigns to slow the horse down. He gave the orders to the others. Clarke smiled at Raven when she road by with a couple of their friends.

"The plan was to continue through the night. What did you say to change her mind?" Clarke asked, as Bellamy moved back in line with the group.

Bellamy lowered his voice, once again bringing his lips to her ear. "I told her my wife was really hor-"

Clarke turned, almost falling sideways off the horse. She glared at him.

"No you didn't." She said unsure, her cheeks reddening.

Truth was, Bellamy could have said just that, she wouldn't know because whatever he did say was in a language she wasn't yet well versed in.

Bellamy turned her back around so he could continue after the group. Rubbing his large palm down her clothed thigh. "

"No I didn't." He reassured her.

Clarke waited, but when he didn't fill in the silence, she promoted him.

"You did say something about me, I heard the word wife a couple times."

Bellamy kissed the back of her head. "You caught that huh? What else did you catch?"

Clarke tried to give him a no nonsense look, but couldn't from her position.

"I told her that I noticed some of the younger guys looked tired, and I want everyone alert when we get to Polis. But only after telling her how badly I needed to be inside of you."

Clarke elbowed him in the ribs the best she could, earning a laugh from Bellamy and a quick kiss on the neck.

.

Everyone spread out into the forest, each tent less than five feet from the other. If someone went too far on their own it would leave them vulnerable if there were an attack.

Bellamy and Clarke set up same as everyone else, but while everyone retired inside their tents Bellamy led Clarke away.

There was a cave no too far from there that Bellamy learned about during one of the frequent acid fog attacks. He pulled Clarke with him as his brain was racing with images of her naked underneath him.

Until she pulled them to a stop, her face questioning as she looked around at their surroundings.

"What's wrong?"

Clarke tried to take her hand from his so she could look around, but that just made him hold tighter. So she dragged him as she started tapping her feet around the Forrest floor.

"Remember I was telling you about the couple of underground bunkers we found when we first landed? If I remember correctly-" She didn't need to say anymore. Not when her foot suddenly went from hitting dirty to metal. "Bingo."

Clarke opened the hatch with ease, getting ready to climb in when Bellamy stopped her.

"Someone could be down there. Let me go first."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "It wasn't locked." But let him climb down first regardless.

Clarke's panties were soaking at this point they were becoming super uncomfortable. All she wanted was to get the offending cloth off.

She climbed down the ladder, making sure turn the wheel to lock the hatch to the bunker. Her feet weren't even off the ladder before Bellamy's hands were on her, Bellamy's shirt was already off and he pulled her off the ladder and to his chest.

Clarke tilted her head back, Bellamy's lips descending on hers as soon as she moved. It was hot and sloppy as they each pulled at one anothers clothes.

When he was naked and she was in nothing but her panties. Clarke continued to move Bellamy down the hall and into the open space. Similar to the bunker she'd been in with Finn, this one had a bed and table in the slightly bigger space.

"On the bed." Bellamy told her, running his hands from her breasts to her hips.

Clarke's pupils were blown wide, her hand leaving his cock as she climbing onto the bed.

Her panties the only thing protecting her modesty, were now being stripped away as Bellamy pulled the material down her legs. Clarke almost convulsed as she watched him close his eyes and bring the material to his nose, inhaling deeply.

When he finally opened his eyes again, the brown was completely black with desire. Clarke's cheeks flamed red with embarrassment, at Bellamy's animistic actions.

Within the next five seconds, his body was over hers. His arm wrapped around Clarke's waist to hold her in place as he glided into her. Clarke's shaking hands gripped his shoulders as she held on for dear life.

Bellamy was raw and territorial as he pumped inside her. Clarke was like crack to him, he had her in his arms and yet he needed more of her. This last month it had been hard for him not to touch her.

Any time she talked to another man, any time he saw her around camp with his sister or her friends. Even when she was just alone putting her hair up or cleaning her medical supplies.

He was always watching her and he was pissed with himself for not giving in sooner.

As Clarke came hard for a second time, she couldn't hold back her moans and Bellamy didn't slow down. His mouth was on her neck and chest, it was all he could do from completely losing himself. His girl felt so damn good around him as their slick bodies rubbed against one another.

Clarke clenched tightly around Bellamy, her second orgasm still causing her body to tremble and with no time to recover. She felt Bellamy's need and how much he wanted her, could feel how lost he was in just the feel of her.

His harsh breath against her bare chest drove her mad. When she found the breath to finally slip his name past her lips, it was like she detonated the bomb that was Bellamy.

With a growl, his free hand ripped at the sheets, while the one around her tightened, sure to leave a bruise. His hips slapping into hers hard sending him deep inside her.

Their skin was sweaty enough that Clarke could no longer keep her grip on him. Instead she had to reach up to the headboard, placing her hands flat against the metal to keep him from fucking her up the bed.

Keeping up the impossible pace, Bellamy appreciated the new exposed skin spread out for him. His lips continued their sucking on her nipples, her ridged body his for the taking.

Clarke's body began to twitch as Bellamy fucked her toward her third orgasm of the night. Clarke's smooth legs tight to his sides, as her back came off the bed pressing tighter into Bellamy.

Clarke could feel Bellamy's lips moving on the skin between her breasts. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she knew he was talking to her. When his hips started to loose their rhythm and jerk wildly into her, Clarke knew Bellamy was coming too.

His teeth grazed her nipple and attacked her collar bone as they continued to move together. Bellamy's pace slowing considerably, until he pressed his hips to hers for the last time, shaking above her from how hard he'd exerted himself.

Clarke closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling harshly. Her body practically buzzing with pleasure, her hips rocking slowly back and forth under Bellamy.

Refusing to leave her quaking pussy, Bellamy came back to himself. He realized that for the first time since they started, they didn't make love, he had fucked her. Hard and wild. All he wanted now was another round with her, but he needed a minute to recover, and he bet she did too.

With a soft kiss to her neck Bellamy cocked his hips back, reveling in the soft mew Clarke made as he slipped out of her.

Using what little energy she had left, Clarke raised her hand and ran it up Bellamy's neck and into his curls. He groaned at the feeling of her nails on his scalp.

Leaning up so they were face to face, he face her lips a couple small pressed kisses. All the harsh moments and roughness that was there a couple moments ago, gone.

Clarke pursed her lips, kissing him back. With one finally kiss Bellamy fell to the side, dropping himself onto his back.

Both the couples eye lids dipped as they feel asleep side by side, for the first time in over a month.

 **How was that? Back with a bang huh? :P aha. I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Part 1)**

 **here it is :) Sorry it took so long, I wanted to get it right. Part 2 Is already written and will be posting it when I get home tomorrow :)**

Clarke's body was humming. After not being touched for so long, having that much attention from Bellamy completely overwhelmed her senses. She was so aware of him next to her, every time he breathed and just the smell of him lingered in her nose, On that alone Clarke felt the muscles in her stomach tighten.

A smile graced her lips as she thought back on the last half an hour. Bellamy's body merging with hers, how safe and loved she felt when he covered her body with his. She knew this time was different, he'd needed to be in her, touch her, control her.

While Bellamy was usually in control in the bedroom, he'd never been like this. He knew what he wanted from her and knew what she needed from him and he made it happen. He fucked her good and deep and Clarke couldn't help the shutter that went through her as she zoned in on his cum drip down her thighs.

It made her feel like she was his. I mean she is his, but something primal about it really turned her on.

Her nipples began to harden with the though, the fair hairs on her body standing up.

As if he could sense it, Bellamy's hand grazed Clarke's. Sliding down to interlace their fingers, he started to pull her over to him. She followed in a daze, all her focus on the parts of his body that were now touching hers.

Once Clarke was sitting astride him, Bellamy sat up. Clarke gasped, saving herself from falling backwards by grabbing Bellamy's shoulders. Her hands making a slapping sound as they came down hard on his skin.

Bellamy's hands held the curve, where her hips meet the tops of her thighs, keeping her in place over him.

His eyes looked lazy, but they were calculated while he took in her naked body. His eyes taking their time as they settled on her face. He looked at her soft, slightly messy hair, and her rosy cheeks. He took in her pink lips, the ones she licked nervously.

He kissed them softly, sighing her name as he pulled away.

Clarke squirmed in his lap, feeling his cock hardening against her. Bellamy watched her as Clarke's cheeks flushed, using his hands, Bellamy lifted her hips up so he could have her sink down onto him.

She squeezed him on the way down, when she hit the bottom, Clarke's hips jerks upward. He'd gone deep inside her before, but this new angle allowed him to go further.

Bellamy was quick to hold her waist, preventing himself from sliding out of her.

He chuckled softly, "Too much?"

Clarke nodded her head, letting out a breath she'd been holding. Instead of making her come back down to him. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her upper back and thrust up into her.

He was slow this time around, letting Clarke get use to the deep angle. He sat back down on the bed and kissing under her ear.

"Sink down on me baby." Clarke followed his instruction, but stopped leaving an inch free of her walls.

Bellamy shook his head, lips brushing her cheek, "All the way." He pushed the last bit of himself inside her. He knew she could take it, take all of him.

Clarke's fingernails now dug into his shoulder as her breath caught in her throat. "Bellamy."

The man in question dropped his head and groaned into her chest.

"I missed you." he whispered into her skin.

Clarke clenched around him, hands sliding from his shoulders into his hair as she held him to her.

Both were sweaty and flushed as they embraced each other, each taking a moment to think back on the month they spend not being together, and how much of a waste that seemed now.

"Clarke." Bellamy sounded unsure as he looked up into her eyes.

He kissed her and she kissed him back with the same gentle pressure. While they continued their slow make out, Bellamy raised Clarke's hips up until he slipped out of her with a quiet pop.

Clarke shook her head in protest, pulling back from their kiss. She looked at him confused.

"Lay back baby." He muttered, giving her lips a soft nip.

It took a second for Clarke's brain to process the command. Taking her right hand from his hair, Clarke put it on the bed behind her.

Her thighs, still around his tightened acting as an anchor. Keeping her from unceremoniously flopping onto her back.

They made love, slow and sweet, just like their wedding night. Clarke could feel Bellamy's love for her in the way he protectively held her and how he kissed her forehead and cheeks.

Clarke held Bellamy just as close, her fingers in his sweaty curls. Her other flat on his lower back, pulling him closer to her body.

Their bodies sliding against one another in a slow rhythm. Clarke sucked in little gasps of air every time her hardened nipples brushed against Bellamy's chest.

He hid his head in her neck, giving her kisses and whispering dirty words into her ear. As Clarke's body started to become ridged, Bellamy pulled back, his lips meeting hers as he picked up the pace.

A tingle in the back of his spine letting him know he was close as well. When Clarke started fluttering around him, he couldn't help but watch her face.

The little frown on her forehead, the way her lips parted only slightly. How her eye lids creased as she squeezed her eyes shut against the growing feeling in her belly.

Bellamy smiled, kissing her cheek before all his focuses went back to the movement of his hips and the sweet sound Clarke made when she peeked.

He himself let out a mutter of curse words in his own language as he fell over seconds behind her.

Clarke continued to hold him to her, so Bellamy continued to rock into her. When her hand fell away, Bellamy pecked her lips and pulled out of her. Laying on his side so he could still look at her.

"I'm sorry." Clarke said under her breath a short while later.

She hadn't wanted to break the silence with her voice, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Bellamy's eye brows pulled together as he tried to figure out what she was apologizing for. In the end he didn't have to ask, she continued unprompted.

"I know what she did, I know how messed up it was. Despite what she did to my father." Clarke looked over at him. "She's my mom, I couldn't let her die for that, and I couldn't let her die because of what she did to me."

Now he understood, he felt that fire rising in his cheat as he thought of Clarke's mother.

"You were on a war path." Clarke continued. "I could see it in your eyes every time you spoke to me. So I went behind your back to protect my mom." Clarke sat up, keeping the blanket to her chest. "I could never be sorry about protecting my family. But I am sorry that what I did made you upset."

Bellamy looked at her, trying to keep his emotions from bubbling over. "If she had succeeded in killing you. I would have killed her."

Clarke nodded, there was no doubt in her mind about that. She looked at him, but had to look away before saying this next bit.

"I'm also sorry that I started a fight with Gina." Clarke wasn't really sorry.

The blonde was happy she'd done it, but she was sorry that once again, her actions upset Bellamy.

"You already apologized for that." He reminded her.

Clarke had only apologized last time to try and lessen Bellamy's anger toward her. She told Bellamy as much.

"She doesn't matter." He told her. "Besides Polis is going to be tricky enough without everything that has gone on this past month."

Clarke nodded in agreement. Polis was going to be interesting for sure!

.

The next morning, Bellamy and Clarke made it back to their fellow travelers camp . Everything was being packed back up and horses were bring mounted.

Bellamy excused himself from Clarke, headed over to a fellow warrior. He wanted to make sure a couple of the guys were extra on guard where Clarke was concerned.

Clarke stood by the horse waiting for Bellamy to mount before she could slid on behind him.

"Hi girl." Raven greeted her with a smile. "You're looking happy this morning."

The blondes eyes fluttered to Bellamy than back to Raven.

"Yeah. I guess I have a reason to be."

Her friend nodded. "I'm glad. Did you talk about the Gina of it all?"

Clarke bit the nail on her thumb, chewing it. "Wither he was with other women or not. I just want to look forward. Despite how all this started, he really cares about me."

"And if that's enough for you. Then that's good enough or me."

Bellamy walked over to them then. Raven gave him a nod then headed over to her horse.

"Hop on." Bellamy told her.

Clarke paused giving him a look.

"You're seriously going to make me ride in front?"

Bellamy raised his brow. "That a problem? Riding in the front seemed to come with a couple perks if I'm remembering last night correctly."

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes. When Bellamy didn't make a move to get on his horse, Clarke's smile dropped.

"You're serious?"

Now it was Bellamy wearing the amused smile, "We're a few hours away from Polis, When we enter I want to have my eyes on you."

"You really think someones going to kill me because of our arraignment?"

"Azgedas queen would. Among others." Clarke looked up at him. "I'm going to do anything and everything to make sure that doesn't happen."

Without another word, Clarke turned and climbed back onto the horse. Soon after Bellamy was pressed into her back. It was a nice little reassurance. More than she'd had a day ago. She was going into Polis knowing without a doubt that Bellamy had her back.

.

While on the outside he probably looked calm, Clarke felt Bellamy's whole body tense as the entrance to Polis came into view.

His had that had been casually resting on her thigh was now under his cape, resting on the large knife he'd kept hidden there.

Clarke knew some of the clans were not pleased with ski kru, but how was that falling back on her?

"Relax." Clarke tried to chuckle in reassurance.

Bellamy didn't respond verbally, but the hand that had moved to hover around his knife made a quick appearance at her hip. His thumb rubbed the bare skin he uncovered there to acknowledge her before returning to his knife.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but joined Bellamy in scanning the edges to Polis. Clarke can admit to herself, being married to Bellamy had made her a little cocky. While she was always doing anything to make sure her people thrived, recently she'd been safe in his village and so had her people.

As they entered the gates, Clarke noticed the different markings of the 12 clans. Some were easy to spot, like the braids from tree kru, others were easy to spot because of the type of outfits they wore.

Making sure to look back at her friends, Clarke noticed none of them seemed overly nervous. Maybe by this point, they were just good at hiding their fears. Hell, maybe they'd become cocky like herself. She'd have to talk to them about that.

The group walked into Polis, they recognized some of the shops and people from their previous visit. They all seemed to be taking in the new arrivals.

Once climbing down from his horse, Bellamy's warm hand was on her back.

"Come on, I want to get you set up in our room before Anya needs me."

Murphy, Raven and the rest of her crew walked over to them. Waiting to see what they should do. Clarke figured now would be as good a time as any to talk with them.

"Go with Anya." Clarke said, knowing he had a job to do. "I think we're going to look around the market place and then head up to the hall to get cleaned up for the dinner."

Bellamy's jaw flexed as he bit his teeth together. "I don't want you wondering around out here."

Taking a moment to look into his eyes. Clarke took a minute to appreciate that he wasn't flat out giving her an order like he would have done a month ago.

However Clarke had noticed that a couple of Bellamy's guard buddies had been sticking closer to him than usual. While a flick of her eyes over her right shoulder, she could see that two of them were no more than a foot away.

Clarke know they weren't keeping that close because Bellamy needed the extra protecting. This is something he worked out for her.

"While you're off doing your job, like your _friends_ do theirs. Besides, how are these people ever going to like me if you keep me locked away anytime we're in Polis?"

"I don't need them to like you." Bellamy tried to counter.

"Would reduce the need for extra guard detail if they didn't want to gut her though." Murphy chimed in.

Clarke bit back a laugh, while Bellamy's nostrils flared. Talking the sign that he hadn't yet thrown her over his shoulder and locked her in their room, Clarke took this as her moment to escape.

"I'll see you at dinner." She told her, turning to leave.

Bellamy was quick though. He pulled her back into his chest, while he didn't open his mouth, his eyes said a lot.

They said that he cared so deeply for her and that she better listen to the guys he put in place to protect her. While his arm released her reluctantly, Clarke smiled.

Murphy was quick to turn the group around and head toward something that seemed to be drawing a lot of attention from the west side of the grounds.

"Keep close to her." Bellamy told the men he tasked in looking after his girl.

.

Raven snorted. "All I'm saying is if you were my wife, I would not send hotties to look after you."

"Maybe he trusts that I'm not going to fuck everyone I see."

"Ou that was hostile." Murphy commented, picking up a sword from one of the trading tables they walked by.

Clarke rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not being hostile. I'm just stating the facts."

He looked her up and down. "That you are faithful and he's not?"

Raven grabbed the sword from his hands and pushed him ahead with Monty and Jasper.

"Don't listen to him Clarke."

Clarke smiled at her friend, as they continued to move threw the city of grounders.

He knew Murphy was just being Murphy. After the night she'd spent with Bellamy, Clarke had no reservations.

It was still early in the morning when Raven decided she wanted to head up to the common room so her and Jasper could continue to try and build some piece of tech they'd been working on. So the rest joined them, sitting around and taking.

"Do you guys think about the drop ship often?" Monty suddenly asked, breaking the lull in conversation.

Clarke felt a pain in her heart. The past couple hours, all she'd done is sit around and hang out with her friends. She'd been having fun, just like those first couple days on earth.

There had been no parents and a exhilarating sense of freedom. While they all didn't get along at first, they'd fallen into a rhythm quickly.

They use to sit around just like this, talking about random things.

"Felling a little sentimental Green?" Murphy asked. "I certainly don't miss almost getting speared by grounders."

Monty shook his head. "Even before that. When we first landed, seeing the earth for the first time."

"I know what you mean Monty." Finn comment wishfully. "Before the ark came down and the grown ups took over. Before we became the grounders."

Murphy sighed. "It was pretty great, before all the killing. Remember when we found those nuts down in the valley. We were high for hours because we didn't know what was causing it."

taking his attention away from what he and Raven were doing Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever got that high before, even with my stash on the ark."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I had to chase you fools around camp for hours, making sure nobody killed themselves."

"Good times." Thomas agreed, he'd been one of the only sober ones that night. "You ever wish we could go back?"

"Camp Jaha?" Clarke clarified.

"No." Thomas sat up, looking around the room. "Back when the drop ship was our little corner of the world. Just the hundred of us. It was only the first three days we were really alone. But they were special."

Clarke looked around at her friends. "You know- You always have the choice to go back to the ark. I know it's not the exact same as the drop ship, but it's pretty close. Just because I'm living in the grounder village, doesn't mean you guys are stuck there."

Thomas was already shaking his head. "You couldn't pay me enough to move back to camp Jaha. I just miss that feeling sometimes, the excitement of being the only ones on earth. At least we thought we were. Finally free."

Monty nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I miss the drop ship. But tree kru village is pretty close to what we had been doing when the drop ship landed. Except now we have cabins."

Everyone chuckled at that. It was true. Cabins and beds were a nice improvement from the tents and sleeping on the ground back at the drop ship.

"Once the winter comes and goes, we should go back to the drop ship for a night." Clarke said, thinking fondly of the hunk of space metal. "Have a fire, we can camp out and tell stories."

Raven spoke up. "That sounds like a nice idea Clarke."

Everyone seemed to agree. They fell back into less serious conversations for the rest of the hour.

"I think it's going to be dinner time soon." Clarke groaned getting to her feet.

Thomas came back into the room. "Yeah I think so, I just passed Bellamy on my way out of the bathroom. I think everyone is starting to get cleaned up to eat."

Clarke nodded, saying bye to her friends and heading toward the bathroom. Clarke wanted to catch up with Bellamy and see if anything had come up politics wise while he was with Anya.

Her steps slowed as she neared the bathroom. Clarke squinted, feeling bad that someone seemed to be getting sick so close to supper time, she almost went in to offer her help. Then she heard something that turned her blood to ice.

 _"God I missed your tongue.-uug yes."_

There was a muffled grunting sound, and a deep hum that followed.

Clarke's fists began to shake as she felt her eyes burn.

 _"Bellamy, aah! Yes! Please, Please fuck me." Not a second after those words felt the females mouth, there was the distinct sound of skin slapping against skin._

Clarke wished she'd felt sick, that feeling would be a whole hell of a lot better than her heart shattering.

She should have known, Bellamy was responsible for her. For keeping her safe, if she died the deal would be over. In the end it didn't matter anyway. Clarke felt like she was dying.

This feeling was worse than when Raven had come to earth. After Finn had sexed her up, only to find out that he had a girlfriend who risked her life at the chance to see him again.

When had she completely fallen for the guy who use to fight her at every turn. Who use to doubt her when she and Anya first started working together.

Probably around the time, his deep brown eyes stared into hers when he saved her from falling into one of their hunting traps.

Then a little while later, when after the acid fog, he told her how brave she was. She'd killed one of her own people that day, Adem, put him out of his misery.

She married her, made love to her. Protected her and put his life on the line for her. And now she stood outside a bathroom, listening to him fuck one of his conquests. When only 12 hours earlier he was on top of her, fucking her to her fifth orgasm.

Taking a deep breath and curling her fingers into a fist, Clarke walked back down the hallway. Made quick work finding everything she needed for tonight and changing. She wanted to be gone by the time Bellamy came to get changed.

She didn't want to see his hair, messy from when Gina pulled it during sex. Or see his skin still a little damp because he was fucking her enough to make her scream for him.

Finally dressed Clarke looked down at her palm. The red scar on her palm from hers and Bellamy's wedding night. She wished more than anything it would just disappear.

No matter, she had a dinner to get through. That was all she was promising herself, she would get through dinner. After dinner, she'd discuss with Anya an arrangement. See if there was some way she could keep the treaty and not remain so close to Bellamy, even if divorce wasn't an option.

"Hey Clarke Raven sent me to.. Woah, you okay? You look pissed."

Looking at Murphy, the blonde realized something, he was the only friend who was always 100 percent truthful. It didn't matter how painful, he just said it like how it was.

"I just caught Bellamy, he was in the bathroom- with some girl." Clarke knew it was Gina, but she didn't want that bitches name in her mouth.

Murphy seemed stunned by the news, he'd see the couple together. While there were lots of rumors around the village about the grounder sleeping around on Clarke, Murphy never really believed it.

"What do you want to do?"

Clarke blinked at him, rolling her eyes. She would have smiled if she wasn't so furious.

"We can't kill the girl Murphy."

Murphy shrugged. "Wasn't where I was going, wouldn't be the first person you've killed. " Clarke scoffed. "I mean do you want to keep living in the village?"

Clarke didn't really see another option, except to go back to camp Jaha, that almost seemed worse than living in a cabin with Bellamy and his mistresses.

"Earlier when we were all talking about the drop ship and how great the memories were. You made it seem like the ark and the grounder village were our only options."

"I'm not seeing another one." She snapped.

"We break off, find a new place, or hell, head back to the drop ship and rebuild."

"I have an alliance to think about Murphy." Clarke dropped down onto her bed.

Murphy went to stand in front of her. "Screw the alliance Clarke. Or not, maybe Anya will still allow us to be a part of it. The drop ship is on tree kru territory."

"I have to think about it."

He nodded, "Then think about it. I'll follow your lead Griffin."

Clarke forced herself to give him a little smile, even if it was fake.

"Come on, we're going to be late. You can sit next to me Griffin."

Again, the blonde shook her head, standing up and accepting his out stretched hand.

When they entered the dinning room, Clarke was happy she'd beaten Bellamy to the table. That meant she could go sit with her friends. There by not having to pretend she didn't see or feel Bellamy looking at her as she tried to sit af far from him as possible.

"No Bellamy?" Raven asked, surprised he'd sent Clarke to dinner ahead of him.

Clarke's hands curled into fists on her lap as her anger continued to boil white hot.

"He was occupied." Murphy said, then quickly changed the subject to something else.

With Murphy on her left and Thomas and Raven on her right, Clarke tried to let herself relax.

She almost succeed, until she saw Kane and her mother walk into the dinning hall.

 **EXCITED FOR PART 2!? What did you think of part 1?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Part 2)**

"The hell is she doing here?" Murphy asked, obviously having spotted her mother as well.

Clarke shrugged, trying to stop the panic rising in her chest at seeing her mother. Yeah Abby had poisoned her and tried to kill her, but she was her mom. Clarke knew her mom cared for her. But she was really uneasy, the last time they ate dinner together she almost died.

"I mean they are the leaders of camp Jaha, they were probably invited." Clarke tried to remain casual.

Raven leaned toward her. "Bellamy looks like he's seconds away from stabbing her."

Clarke started to look around the room, she hadn't noticed Bellamy enter. Then again, for the past minute, her mother had nothing but her full attention.

Her brain was close to exploding and her nerves were completely shot at this point. Clarke wanted to scream, run away, and punch something all at once.

"He's really not trying to be subtle about it, huh?" Murphy said softly, only for her ears to hear.

Clarke frowned, Murphy was right. Standing right beside Bellamy was Gina.

Clarke's eyes fluttered and she continued to squeeze her fists, her knuckles started to protest.

"We can get out of here, what's really keeping us here?"

While running away sounded nice, she couldn't do that to her people. If she just disappeared, what would that mean for the alliance she cemented.

"I have responsibilities Murphy, I can't just run off."

He shrugged. "Give the responsibility to Kane. He's pretty level headed, and he does want whats best for camp Jaha."

"What about everyone living with us in the grounder village? They're just supposed to go back to camp Jaha, or forced to try and set up a new home somewhere?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." He reminded her.

Raven leaned over to them. "What are you guys whispering about?"

Clarke shook her head, thankful she wouldn't need to explain herself, as Anya stood up to address everyone.

But Murphy leaned over, his chin brushing her shoulder as he spoke in low tones. "If you're really considering this. I'm with you Clarke. Everyone else will be too."

Unlike her forced smile in her bedroom, Clarke managed to give him a real smile. One that shone with her gratitude. Murphy was an ass a lot of the time, but he did have her back.

Clarke hoped whatever Anya was saying wasn't important, because she couldn't get her mind quiet long enough to listen

During the night everyone milled around. Clarke stayed seated and pretended that she couldn't feel Bellamy's eyes on her. She was honest surprised he hadn't come over to her yet, but maybe he was trying to show her the new normal.

Abby was another story, she came right up behind Clarke, tapping her on the shoulder.

Clarke kept her face blank as she turned to look up at the women who raised her.

"Clarke, can we talk for a minute."

Instead of answering her question, Clarke asked one of her own. "Why are you here mom?"

"We were invited, I knew you'd be here and I wanted to talk to you."

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek. "You know if you're mission had be successful, you wouldn't have a daughter to talk to right now."

Abby looked down, Clarke could see the regret in her eyes the moment she'd turned around. Doesn't mean she would make this easy for her. She forgave her mother for turning in her father, for sending her to the ground, and many other things. But this, it might just be too big.

"Clarke please, is there somewhere we can go."

Murphy placed his hand on Clarke's arm. "Sorry Abby, but we don't usually let our leader go off with assassins."

"She's my daughter." Abby insisted, like it held weight anymore.

Murphy smirked. "Maybe, but you aren't much of a mother."

"Ok!" Clarke exclaimed, getting to her feet.

The last thing she wanted right now was for them to cause a scene in a room full of grounders.

"We can go over there." Clarke pointed to the corner of the room, away from the party but still in the room.

Abby seemed to nervously look around and take in all the grounders.

"Can we go outside?"

Clarke raised her brows, "Fine."

At least there would be guards outside, if anything jumped off, she'd hope someone would jump in. Besides, she figured Murphy was probably going to follow them out anyway. Or at least keep watch from one of the windows above.

Clarke walked from the room with Abby close behind her. Clarke took the stairs, making quick work of it, A little to keep distance between her and her mother and a larger part of her just wanted this over with.

Once they were out in the open, Clarke turned to Abby.

"What do you want to say mom?"

Abby held her hands together in front of her. "You seem like you're doing okay. There were no residual affects left from the poison?"

Clarke scoffed, shaking her head. "You don't get to ask about me. Just say what you need to so i can get back in side."

"I was so happy when I didn't see any tree kru warriors at our gates, even weeks after. It meant you were still alive."

With a roll of her eyes, Clarke kept quiet. Hoping her mom would get the hint and just say what she wanted to say.

"Marcus and I got married. There is going to be a party once we get back to camp Jaha. When we leave here, I'd really like if you camp with us."

"You're unbelievable."

"Clarke I know you're mad-"

"No! You don't know shit about me. You seriously came all this way to- I should have let him kill you."

Abby seemed shocked that her daughter would be so mad. "Bellamy? Why would he want to kill me, you lived."

To be honest Clarke felt like even she didn't know, out of duty. But what she said was.

"Because you tried to kill his damn wife! I've seen him kill over less."

"They're violent people Clarke. It was obvious from you're earlier reports from the ground."

"That's the pot calling the kettle back... I'm never coming back mom and no. I won't come to your party."

Abby sighed, hands on her hips. "I'm your mother Clarke."

"Sure, but you no longer have a daughter."

Knowing her mother wouldn't be the one to walk away, Clarke turned and headed toward the gates. She needed a breather before headed back into the party.

The sun was still rather high in the sky, giving Clarke ample light.

.

Murphy was nervous watching Clarke leave with her mother, but Clarke was kick ass. She could beat Abby hand to hand no question. He stayed behind, but planned to find them if Clarke didn't come back in twentyish minutes.

"Where are they going?" A voice growled behind him.

Murphy smirked, turning around to face Bellamy.

"Hey chief, enjoying the banquet?'

Bellamy squinted at him, not sure what food had to do with Clarke and her whereabouts.

"I saw Clarke leave with Abby, I just checked our room and they aren't there. Where did they go?"

Murphy looked over the room, as if he was looking for Clarke and her mother. But really he was just wasting time and it was funny to get Bellamy all riled up.

"I don't know, she didn't say."

He watched as Bellamy's nostrils flared. "Did you check the bathroom? I heard that's a pretty popular place to rendezvous."

Raven uninformed about the new problem with husband and wife rolled her eyes at Murphy.

"Abby wanted to talk outside." She told Bellamy.

Bellamy's eyes widened. It was going to take him more than a couple minutes to get down to the main court yard. He took off without another word.

.

Taking the north stairs, Bellamy reached the court year, his eyes scanning for Clarke's blonde hair.

Abby caught his attention first, she was heading back inside up the west stairwell. Bellamy was about to go after her when out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of blonde headed to the entrance of Polis.

Where the hell was she going? He took off after her, wanting to catch up with her before she made it to the gates.

.

Clarke was so furious, she didn't know what to do with herself. Her whole body was literally shaking with the amount of effort it was taking to contain all her rage.

When she heard foot falls behind her, she figured it was her mother so she continued to walk. Honestly she was terrified of what she would do if she came face to back with either her mother or-

"Clarke!"

-Bellamy right now.

 _What in the hell was he doing out here?_

"Clarke, what happened?"

Clarke couldn't help the cruel laugh that burst from her lips.

 _What happened?_ "What the hell hasn't happened?"

Bellamy reached for her arm as he caught up, wanting her to turn and face him. But Clarke ripped her arm violently from his fingers as soon as they brushed her bicep.

"What did you're mom do?" His voice threatening.

"She's doing Nothing! She got married." Clarke spat

"Married, to Kane?"

Clarke wanted to scream, how could he be talking to her like this, asking about her family. He was supposed to be her family, but instead he was gone, getting off with Gina.

When he didn't get a response, Bellamy tried to once again stop her from walking. This time Clarke let him pull her around, only to stove him hard in the chest.

Bellamy stumbled back a few steps. The only reason she was able to push him back was because she caught him by surprise.

"Clarke what's going on?" Bellamy voice showed the shock he was feeling.

He didn't think she'd ever pushed him before. She was always one to use her words in a fight, not her hands.

Bellamy stopped, he took her in, the way her body seemed to be shaking. With the sun still high in the sky, he knew it wasn't because she was cold. Her face was a mask of indifference, but her eyes blazed with the truth that she was utterly pissed the hell off.

"I didn't think you're mother remarrying would make you so angry."

Clarke clenched her fists, taking a couple steps backward to put some distance between them.

"Oh my mother is NOT my problem. I don't give a shit what she does with her life."

A frown appeared on Bellamy's forehead, he once again reached out to her. "Then what's got you so mad?"

Clarke slapped his hand away. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Bellamy held his hands up in surrender and confusion. Clarke was facing him now and she'd stopped trying to walk away, so he'd keep his hands to himself till he figured out what the heck was going on with her.

He'd been watching her all night. He'd come by earlier in the day to check in on her. But found her and her friends chatting and seemed to be having a good time, so he left her be.

Then he saw her in the dinning room, again surrounded by her friends. He knows back in the village she doesn't get to hang out with them as much as she'd like to. So he sat around talking to his own friends, catching up with Miller and Brian.

But he kept an eye, like he always did. He noticed she wasn't smiling like she had been earlier. She was tense and wore a frustrated look on her face.

A look that only seemed to minimize when Murphy was leaning in to talk to her.

"If not your mom, who's got you all worked up?' He asked softly.

He watched Clarke's face scrunch up, almost like she was trying not to burst out crying. But that only lasted for a full three seconds before anger was the only emotion he could see on her face.

"Do you even like me?" Her voice held none of the emotion displayed on her face.

Those words seemed to severely throw Bellamy off. Clarke waited to see what he was going to say. But the silence got to her, and she just went off.

"You said you bleed for me!" She held up her hand that was sliced open the night they got married. "You said all this crap, told me it was you and me and that you'd be only with me. Why would you go threw saying all that if you didn't mean it?"

Clarke gasped for air.

"Why make up all that crap, it's like you stole a page from one of these shit romantic novels they use to get us to read on the ark. Why sap me up with all that bullshit? Did Anya say how it was the only way to make me stay. Had to keep the sky girl happy even though you guys didn't really need our alliance."

"We are married Clarke..." Bellamy didn't seem to know how to make sense of the words she'd just thrown at him.

Again she laughed. "Yeah I guess I should have known, huh? My parents were married and she still killed him.

Bellamy stepped forward only for her to take another back.

"I thought this wasn't about your mother?"

Clarke threw her hands up. "This has nothing to do about her! It's about you! Why would you even insist I live with you? Did it just make sneaking around more fun? Wouldn't it be easier if I was a days travel away?"

"I want you with me because you're my wife Clarke! Why would I want to travels hours away to see you, that doesn't even make sense." He yelled, still not freaking sure what they were yelling about. "How could I attempt to keep you safe, living in a different place."

"Can I do it too?"

Bellamy stopped at the change in topic and the way Clarke voice dropped back to talking volume.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Have sex with whoever I want. Or is there a specific group I'd have to pick from?"

Bellamy's nostrils flared, _what the fuck?_ "What the hell makes you think you can fuck someone- wait, do it too?"

"How is that even close to being fare? You can have sex with whoever you want and I only get to have sex with you?" Clarke demanded to know.

"I'm not having sex with anyone but you." He stated, like she was dumb to think otherwise.

"If you are going to lie at least be freaking believable." Clarke crossed her arms and angled her body away from him.

"Why do you think I'm having sex with other women?"

Clarke's brows shot up."You know what? don't even worry about it, come next week I'll be back in camp Jaha where I should have stayed all along."

That's what made Bellamy hit the ceiling.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Oh yea? I don't think you really have a freaking say as to where the hell I decided to live?"

Bellamy stepped forward, crowding her space.

"We're married Clarke."

"STOP SAYING THAT! You say it like it means anything!"

"It means everything! Like you said, I bleed for you-"

"And it didn't mean shit! Did you even wait to get bored with me first, or did you and Gina just pick up where you left off?"

"What?" Bellamy asked, no longer sure what he was supposed to say.

"It's not like I didn't know, like everyone wasn't saying it to me. Fuck, even Gina told me. Why the hell do you think I punched her in her stupid face?"

"You said-" Bellamy thought back to what Clarke had said about her altercation with Gina, and how he thought there was something missing in her story.

"Really I can't even blame Gina. She was just opening her legs when you asked-"

"I didn't fuck Gina."

"No? Ha! You're a terrible liar." Clarke looked at him in disgust. "I don't care who the fuck you have your dick in. Like I said it doesn't matter, next week you won't have to worry about me cramping your style."

Bellamy grabbed his hair. "Clarke, Hey! Who told you I was sleeping with her, Thomas? Finn?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Really? You can't blame them, they aren't the problem."

"They want in your pants. What better way then to tell you I'm sleeping with other women?"

Clarke laughed. "Please I know how good they are. They don't need to frame you, to get between my legs."

The look on Bellamy's face should have scared Clarke, but what did she care. He hurt her, why shouldn't he feel a fraction of what he's made her feel the past few months.

"What did you just say?" Bellamy's voice was deadly quiet.

To think he had to audacity to be mad at the thought of her sleeping around on him, when he's done nothing but.

Wanting to get as far away from him as possible, Clarke turned and continued to walk out of Polis. But she wasn't going to get far because Bellamy was right on her heels.

"Answer me." Bellamy demanded.

Clarke rolled her eyes, marching into the woods.

"Oh you fucking heard me, you think you're the only one who-"

"Clarke!" Bellamy quickly followed her.

"Oh don't worry _baby_ , I'm not going off to find someones cock to sit on." She spat, Clarke's vulgar language angering Bellamy.

Grabbing Clarke's bicep hard, Bellamy pulled her to a stop. Clarke spun around, pushing him off her. Though her strength was no match for his this time.

"I'm trying so damn hard to remain calm right now." Bellamy growled between his teeth.

Clarke smirked up at him. "You're fucking failing."

He flexed his fingers against her bicep, his jaw locked. Clarke watched, humored, as Bellamy sucked in a deep breath through his nose.

Bellamy didn't like that she'd marched confidently out of Polis. He felt like he didn't know what the hell her next move was going to be.

"I'm only going to ask nicely once." He said calmly, anger still seeping into his words. "Get you ass, back inside."

Clarke laughed in his face, her tongue shout out to lick her chapped lips. Loosing the smile, she took a step into his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"Why don't you leave me alone and go find Gina, stick your head between her legs." She said simply, not allowing her anger to show.

Clarke was a lot better at hiding her emotions then Bellamy. Which was one of the many reasons that they fought. It angered him, that she seemed to not care about anything.

Right now they stood at the edge of a grounder city. Both their people were inside for the annual peace summit. The same place where they wed to merge their bloodlines and solidify their peoples agreement, less than seven months ago. The same place they'd consummated their marriage in front of the 13 clan leaders.

Bellamy sucked in a breath, shaking as he tried to speak calmly. "I don't know where this who idea about me and Gina came from, but you need to knock it off."

Clarke tilted her head. "Besides everyone and their mother telling me how you and Gina have been fucking all around the village, I heard you both earlier in the bathroom, well mostly her."

"When?"

"Right before dinner, well I guess desert." Clarke tried not to gag on those words

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's shoulders, not allowing her to pull away. "I wasn't in the bathroom before dinner."

"I fucking heard you!"

"If I had been in the bathroom fucking someone, it would have been you!"

Clarke pushed Bellamy's hands off her shoulders, taking a step out of his reach.

"You are never _ever_ touching me again." But this time her words held none of the fire she'd been spitting at him for the last ten minutes.

Staying where he was, Bellamy looked sadly at her. He could see her falling a part.

"Listen to me." His voice stern. "I love you Clarke. Not because someone forced my too, not pretend love because we married for an alliance. Real love. I knew I loved you, even before the damn wedding. God Clarke."

She heard what he was saying, but how could it be true. She'd heard them!

"I heard her, she used your name." Clarke's tone a lot less hostile.

Bellamy shook his head. "Doesn't mean I was the one fucking it out of her." Clarke gave him an unsure glance. "Clarke I'm promising you, it wasn't me. I was with Octavia, you can ask her, she wouldn't lie to save my ass."

Clarke shook her head, bottom lip between her teeth.

"For the last few months, you thought I was cheating on you?" Clarke stayed silent. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was protecting the alliance."

Those words broke his heart. That she would have stayed this mad and unhappy just for the success of her people.

"Clarke, the alliance doesn't mean shit to me. You on the other hand mean everything."

Clarke opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but ended up staying silent.

She stood angled away from her head, hands up like she was trying to shield herself from him. Her head softly shaking back and forth as if she couldn't help it, like she was disagreeing with his words.

"I don't look like them."

Bellamy stepped a tad bit closer, leaving space between them. he was unsure how her looking different than Gina had to do with any of them. But wanting to make sure that Clarke heard what he was saying.

"Clarke the day you all came to meet us on the bridge, my heart jumped in my chest. You were strong and presented like you were unafraid of us. That night I went back to my village and dreamed I was running my hands through blonde hair. After that I started seeing girls less, until they dropped off my radar all together."

He could tell she was starting to listen, because her hands dropped lower and head stopped shaking.

"When Anya trusted you more, she wanted to be around more. I was always with her, then we started introductions to other clans. I told her I needed to be there, making things run smooth and protect the ski Princess."

"Clarke, I all but got a glance at you on that bridge and felt my world explode."

Keeping her eyes down, Clarke turned so her body was facing his.

"Gina, Tallon, Cearia, Lori-" Clarke shook her head, not wanting to name anymore of his conquests. "They're not me."

"Baby I know." He declared.

Clarke shook her head. "They've run around the earth since they were babies, they built villages and hunt and a hole bunch of other stuff. I'm just not- I'm not built that way. I spent 16 years, sitting around in space."

He wanted to cry, he truly did. Bellamy crowed her then, hands pulling her hips to meet his.

"They were just place holders for you. Till I found what I needed. I can't even explain how it makes me feel, when your talking with someone across the room, but look away just to give me a smile. How you protect your people and carry yourself like at any moment, you're ready to go down for them."

"You'll never know how fucking exhilarating it was on our wedding night, how much more I fucking fell in love with you, when I put you on that table, and you laid back in from of me. The way you looked at me, that no matter how nervous you were, you let me show a room full of people that you were mine."

He heard her suck in a deep breath, like she was holding back tears.

"Every night you've let me hold you since. Which is why I've _never_ even entertained the thought of another girl. Why there is no way in hell you are leaving here to go "home" with your mother in a couple of days. Why if any of those boys think about laying a hand on you, they'll find themselves tired to the bottom of a lake."

"I love you." The words were soft and muttered to the ground, but Bellamy heard them as if she'd shouted them from a mountain.

His index finger cocked away from his fist. Bellamy placed it under her chin, tilting Clarke's head up until she was looking in his eyes.

He didn't need for her to say it again, because there was nothing but love and devotion in her eyes.

"Come back inside with me." Bellamy muttered in the silence.

Clarke nodded. Allowing Bellamy to take her hand and lead her back into Polis.

As they walked across the gravel and dirt. There was a thick palpable earth shattering feeling in the air, humming around them. They were indestructible, they always had been that way, undeniably powerful as a team.

 **Boom! So what did you think? Ready for the start of a new chapter in this Bellarke tale?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **I've seen all your amazing reviews. Sorry this took so long, I rewrote it seven times. Hope you like it. LOTS OF SMUT IN THIS ONE**

"You didn't eat anything earlier."

Clarke looked up at him, face turned up. "Watching me Blake?"

His warm hand fist into her shirt at the small of her back. "Always."

"I'm not really all that hungry, and I don't really feel like being around my mother right now."

"There is no reason for her to be here Clarke, you're the voice for the thirteenth clan. I can get her and Kane to leave. I'd prefer it actually."

"It's not worth it."

Bellamy disagreed, but whatever Clarke wanted.

For a while out in the forest, he thought he was going to lose her. They way she was talking, how she tried to physically close herself off from him. He didn't like it one bit.

He was mad at himself, for not seeing the signs. Not realizing how his friendship and past with Gina had been effecting his wife.

"Anya wanted to meet tonight to talk about things before the clan meeting tomorrow."

Clarke nodded, "I'm going to get cleaned up. Let me know if Anya plans to meet before I'm done."

Backing away Clarke headed into their room, needing a towel and a change of clothes for later. She expected Bellamy to go back to the dining hall, be he only followed her.

Clarke teased him with a smile. "I'm not about to take off on you. Go get some dinner."

Bellamy walked up behind her, hand low on her belly.

"I've got something better than whatever they made in there." His voice low in her ear.

A smirk slid on his face, feeling Clarke's stomach twitch and tighten under his palm. He imagines her tightening around him the same way.

Clarke shook her head, "That's not a good idea."

Bellamy flexed his hips into her ass, not at all convinced by her tone. He knew her body, could practically smell the dampness on her panties.

"Why do you think that." His finger tips popping the button on her pants.

Clarke covered the hand that was skillfully unclasping her pants. "Because we were just outside yelling at each other."

Chuckling Bellamy slipped the tips of his fingers inside the top of her panties.

"S'not the first time you've yelled at me Princess."

With a snort, Clarke pushed away from him with her body. But Bellamy kept his hands on her.

"You saying I yell at you a lot?"

Bellamy looked down at her, they way her panties peaked out from where he unbuttoned her pants. Her arms crossed over her chest, her breasts pushed up because of it.

"I'd say you yell _for_ me a lot more."

Clarke tried hiding her grin, but it was stronger than her. Bellamy didn't seem to notice, his eyes seemed to be locked onto her body. Clarke turned away from him so she could retrieve her towel from the small cabinet they were kept in.

"Clarke." He called to her softly.

She hummed, turning around towel being pulled from her fingers. Body pulled forward to connect with Bellamy's. His lips on hers before she could get her footing.

Bellamy's hands on her, keeping her up right.

"Hey Clarke can I-" Murphy laughed, seeing he'd interrupted something. "Hey Chief, can I borrow the blonde for a minute."

Clarke pulled back, shocked out of the kiss by Murphy's voice. Bellamy look down at her, Clarke could see the annoyance in his eye. She smiled, amused that Murphy of all people had messed up his game.

Her towel had been displaced on the floor, Clarke bent down to grab it before pulled Murphy out the door.

Right away he was on her. "Forgiven so easily?"

Clarke shook her head. "Ugk, long story. I don't even think my brains wrapped it'self around it all yet."

"Fare enough."

As long as she was happy, Murphy didn't really much care, or put too much thought into Clarke's marriage.

"So, you were looking for me?"

"I haven't seen Abby since she went outside with you, thought I should come check see if you need help burring a body."

Clarke pushed him away, Murphy laughed. "Shut up Murphy. I didn't kill her."

"I didn't expect you to do the killing, obviously Blake would do all the dirty work."

"Neither of us killed my mom." Clarke sighed, summing up her and Abby's conversation for Murphy.

With a whistle Murphy relented. "She really is unbelievable."

"I don't know why I keep expecting better from her."

Murphy bumped his shoulder into hers. "No one blames you for that."

"I do. I kept letting her in, only for her to disappoint me. I know she's human, but she's changed."

"The ground changed all of us."

Clarke looked down at her feet. "Just not all of us for the better."

"Think positive. Looks like your marriage is going to work out."

"Aha shut up. I have to take a shower before this meeting, see you later?"

Murphy nodded, taking off toward Raven's room. A couple people were in there with some alcohol Jasper brought from home.

.

The showers were empty thanks to the dinner still going on down the hall. Clarke took her time, letting the sun warmed water run through her hair and down her body. Sighing, feeling content.

"Do I need to be jealous?" Bellamy smirked as he trailed his eyes over her curves.

Clarke started, her back falling into one of the three concrete walls that made up her shower.

"Holy!- I didn't hear you come in." She told him, trying to calm her heart.

Bellamy smiled, "I can see that."

It was then, Clarke realized Bellamy had removed his shirt but had only had the time to undo his belt while sneaking up on her.

Moving away from the wall and back under the spray. Clarke raised her arms to bracket her chest, turning her body slightly away from him.

"You planning on just standing there and watching me shower?" She said, cocking her eye brow at him, over her bare shoulder.

Bellamy licked his lips. "Thinking about it."

Clarke shook her head, body prickling under his gaze. She tried ignoring him for a minute, waiting to see what he planned to do, but he never made a move toward her.

When she couldn't stand it anymore, Clarke turned toward him slowly. Stepping out of the spray and into him for warmth, Clarke pulled the loss belt till it fell free from his pants.

Bellamy watched her, eyes soft, as she focused on her task.

"Join me." She told him.

Bellamy stepped into her, both of them stumbling back under the water. Clarke laughed, clinging to him so she didn't fall.

"Wait, your pants." Clarke squealed.

But Bellamy didn't give two shits about his pants. He slid his hands down her slick hips to grab onto her ass, when he knew he had a good grip he muttered "jump" against her ear.

His fingers, most likely going to leave bruises as he held her tight to him. Her heat pressed to his lower stomach as her feet pressed into the jeans at the back of his thihs.

"Roll your hips baby." When she hesitated, Bellamy was quick to reassure her. "I've got you."

Clarke rolled her hips into his. At first it was his hard stomach against her until suddenly it was the rough material of his pants against her clit. Clarke's body jolted in his arms, not expecting the rough contact.

He smiled at the way she gasped and held tighter to his wet shoulders, as if he would have let her fall.

"Again." He muttered into her ear, before claiming her lips.

Clarke listened, she rolled her hips into him, over and over.

Bellamy watched her, held on tight as she worked herself up. Clarke couldn't do anything but focus on Bellamy's pants on her center. Neither focusing on their surroundings, or the fact that they were no longer alone in the showers.

Clarke unwrapped her legs from around his waist, silently telling him she wanted down. Bellamy straightened his arms, setting her back on her feet.

Her small hands went to his pants, putting at them to get them down his legs. Once they were a soaked puddle at his feet, he kicked them aside.

Clarke turned toward the wall, pressing her hands against the concrete. Bellamy stepped into her, hands going to her hips when she arched her back for him.

"This how you want it Princess? You want me behind you?"

Clarke nodded, smiling when Bellamy pressed right into her back. He kissed her shoulder, giving it a little lick.

"Stop teasing."

Arm wrapping around her lower stomach, Bellamy pressed into the soft skin.

He scoffed against her skin, "Oh I don't plan on spending another second, not inside you."

Clarke closed her eyes, feeling him slide into her. Clarke pressed her forehead between her hands on the wall. He always felt good inside her, but knowing that he really was hers. That he loved her, it made this moment even better.

As he moved his hips away then pushed back inside her, Clarke took her forehead from the wall. Last thing she wanted, was to end up with a concussion if Bellamy decided to get a little rough.

The little puffs of air on her shoulder, clued Clarke into the fact that Bellamy was talking to her.

"-I want you to think about my mouth."

Clarke turned her head slightly, not sure what he meant by that "Hmm?"

"Right here." His fingers flicked over her swollen clit.

Clarke's whole body reacted, jerking backward into his chest.

"Relax." His thumb and pointer finger slowing sliding back and forth, gently stimulating her bundle of nerves.

How did he ever expect her to relax, when he's doing everything in his power to make her combust.

He sighs. "You have no _idea_ how good you feel." His hands leaving her waist to cover each of hers that were spread out on the wall before them.

Clarke whimpered, he was so good. There was no question that he could get her off with just his words.

Bellamy smiles, he can feel Clarke clenching around him. Though he isn't ready for her to come get, wasn't ready to leave her warmth.

Sliding a hand off hers, Bellamy turned the nozzle to shut off the water. He slid from here with a groan.

"What are you doing?" Clarke gasped, jarred into reality.

Taking her hand, Bellamy lead her to a different part of the slower room, there was a table pushed against the wall. Soaps and different supplies scattered on top of it.

Bellamy turned her around in front of it, lifting and dropping her down onto the wood.

The chill of no longer having warm water pouring down on her, Clarke was cold and horny as hell.

She squirmed, reaching her legs out to pull Bellamy back to her.

Bellamy smiled at her, reaching his hand out and brushing a wet golden strand behind her ear. Leaning in he gave her a couple slow kisses, running his hands over her body slowly.

Clarke wanted to duck and hide her face as she felt her eyes prickle with tears. Her throat seemed to close on her, making it hard to swallow. Why the hell was she crying right now? Sad was the last emotion she was feeling in this moment.

She tried to swipe her tears away without him noticing, but Bellamy ever perceptive it seemed, caught the small movement.

His brow frowned, "Clarke? Hey, hey."

Using the back of both her hands, Clarke swiped the tears from her cheeks. It was like a levy burst inside her, no amount of tape and glue could keep it from bursting.

"My mom tried to kill me." Her chin quivering as she choked on the words.

What ever angry Bellamy held towards her mother, there wasn't one drop of it visible now. What she could see though, was compassion and love in his eyes, and maybe a little sadness too.

"I'm sorry Clarke." He told her softly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

She shook her head, wet blonde locks clinging to her shoulders. Clarke rested her forehead on his. They stayed like that, not moving for a couple of moments while she collected herself.

A minute or so later, Clarke pulled back and looking into Bellamy's eyes. She smiled softly, she was looking at him, he's her family.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Licking his lips, Bellamy leaned in and pressed his to hers softly. Clarke's hands were in his hair, deepening the moment, her hard nipples against his chest making him shiver.

Clarke moaned, gasping, slightly short of breath. Her belly feeling warm as she though back to five minutes ago in the shower.

Removing her fingers from his curls, Clarke slid her hand between their bodies. Taking Bellamy into her hand, feeling his abs flex against her.

Bellamy's breath was heavy on her shoulder as she stroked him. Her skilled hands bringing him in closer, until she was sliding him against her warmth.

He grazed his teeth on her shoulder, squeezing his eyes closed at the pure bless she was giving him with each slide against her. He gave her skin a little kiss of encouragement to keep going.

Bellamy's hands gripping the edge of the bench he had her on. Waiting with a clenched jaw, every time Clarke slid him against her hole, he pressed his hips forward. Until finally, just before he was about to tell her he couldn't take it anymore.

Clarke tilted her hips and let him push inside. Bellamy could have cried with how good it felt sliding into her.

While Clarke's admission about her mother poisoning her was short lived, it was in the back of Bellamy's mind. He wasn't going to just let that fall to the way side. But he'd let her breeze by it for now, in the morning though, he wasn't going to let her get off that easy.

.

"Seriously, it is too hot in here to wear these regular clothes. We're on the top floor, all the heat rises and then gets trapped here." Clarke told Bellamy, looking down at the slim selection of cloth before her.

Everything seemed like it was going to be too warm to wear in the tower, but she couldn't just go wearing nothing.

Bellamy stayed in bed, still under the covers, but he sat up so he could watch her putter around and get ready for breakfast.

"You know the Greek gods wore togas." Clarke looked over her shoulder at Bellamy, then down at the sheet covering her naked body. "This is basically the same as that. Diffidently more cool than pants and jackets."

Bellamy shook his head at her. "First of all, I taught you that. Second, you aren't walking around here in just a sheet."

Clarke pulled her hair over one shoulder., "Why? Some of those people out there have watched us have sex. Walking around in a sheet is a lot less scandalous."

Bottom lip between his teeth, Bellamy narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "That slip you wore was fitted to your body. That sheet however, is see through."

Clarke eyes widened, she looked down at her own body, trying to see though the sheet. Sure enough, she could see the pink outline of her nipple.

Blushing slightly, Clarke gave in with a small smile, turning back to her clothes to pick the outfit that would keep her the coolest. In the back of her mind, she wondered if her friends were having similar problems.

Muttering to herself about how a little peak at her nipple in the right light was still less intimate than grown men watching her come.

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he watched her for a moment.

"Can I talk to you about something." Bellamy asked, breaking the silence.

Clarke nodded, picking up one of the black tank tops in front of her.

"Clarke." She turned at the sound of her name.

Bellamy sat with his hands raised out to her, wanting her to come back to the bed. She did, giving him her hand and siting on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"What's up?"

Bellamy looked down at their still joined hands on the bed, then back into her blue eyes.

"I wanted to talk about what happened in the shower yesterday."

Clarke cracked up, not really sure what he planned to talk about.

"What about it?" She snickered.

"You mentioned your mom." He watched her carefully.

Clarke stood from the mattress, but their linked hands kept her from walking away. Back to him, Clarke shook her head. Thinking back to what her mom had said to her last night.

"Not a big deal." She dismissed.

"You have spend the last few months, standing up to me. Telling everyone that she didn't try to kill you, that you'd been dazed and mistaken. I think you might have even started to convince yourself that it was true. Out of survival or spite, because you were mad at me. Then yesterday having Abby show up, it unlocked the compartment in your brain where you'd been hiding the truth."

Clarke fought to keep the tears in her eyes from falling onto her cheeks.

"She never even sent anyone to check... I knew she wasn't happy with my choices, but I- I didn't think she hated me that much."

"Abby acted out of desperation. When she did it, I don't think she could see past her hatred for me."

Clarke plopped back, bouncing slightly as her butt connected with the mattress. Though she was now sitting in front of him, Clarke still kept her body turned away.

"When she wanted to talk to me, I figured she was going to be upset and telling me how huge a mistake she had made." Clarke shook her head sharply back and forth. "She's married... I was dying and they had a wedding."

She started to shake then. A first Bellamy thought it was from rage, but then he heard that unmistakable little hiccup as she tried to hold back tears.

Before he could make a move to comfort her, Clarke turned and threw herself into his chest. Her arms around his waist and her face pressed into his shoulder. He held her as she cried. Tightening his hold any time she seemed to work herself back up.

He sat their happily, holding her to his chest. With a kiss to the side of her head, he silently promised her that if he could help it. this would be the last time her heart would break like this.

Clarke shook he head, pulling back and connecting her lips with his. Shock stunned Bellamy for a moment till he pulled away, Clarke tried to re attach their lips, but he maintained their distance.

When she didn't get what she wanted, Clarke went for the waist band of his pants.

"Clarke." His voice rough, taking her hands in his. "You can't use sex to avoid your emotions."

She looked up at him honestly. "I know- I'm sad and mad. I'm not avoiding those feelings. However, all I can feel right now is our cum dripping down my thighs."

Bellamy groaned, his eyes closing as his cock stiffened. She really was irresistible.

"We don't have time." Bellamy sighed with regret.

Clarke nuzzled her soft cheek against his stubble. "I need you."

Bellamy's warm palm slid down her front, a deep rumble coming from his chest as he felt her heat. Clarke pressed her hips forward as soon as she felt him there.

"Get dressed." Bellamy told her, moving the temptation of his hand away. "Do that and I promise you, after our meeting with Anya I will bring you back here. It's been too long since I've had my mouth on you."

Clarke shuttered violently against his chest. There was no ignoring the throbbing between her legs, but she guessed she had to for now. She'd done less in the name of her people.

.

They both got dressed, Clarke keeping it simple in a black tank top and her dark jeans. Bellamy in a dark tee and a pair of jeans as well. As they moved through the halls, they stuck close together. Bellamy once and a while finding a way to skim his hand over Clarke's back to remind her, he was there for her.

Clarke kept close to him too. Like he was a shield, thought it wasn't so much a physical threat he was worried about. No it was the gaze from her mother, Roan, Gina and everyone who wasn't her friends. Their eyes on her seemed to burn more than if they'd just shot a poison arrow into her chest.

"Murphy and Jasper are over by one of the tables." Bellamy told her, seeing how lost she seemed after putting some food onto her plate.

Clarke shook her head. "Anya's just going to pull us away in few minutes anyway."

Bellamy looked down at her. "Doesn't mean we can't sit with them till then. Come on."

Before Bellamy could stir her over to her friends, Roan came over to them, requesting to speak with him.

Clarke looked up at Roan, he took his eyes from Bellamy to look back at her.

"Clarke." He acknowledged. smiling at her.

"Roan."

The blonde thought back to how it had almost been Roan she had been married to. Roan seems nice enough; definitely easy on the eyes, but there was something about his mother.

"I'll be with Murphy." Clarke told Bellamy from over her shoulder.

With small pate of fruits in hand, Clarke b-lined her way to the end of the table her friends were at.

They greeted each other, Clarke joined in the conversation. Asking how the rest of their night was. She found out that Raven might have met some weapons master from the north. Where as Monty and Jasper still seemed a little green from the large quantity of moonshine they ingested.

Somewhere between Monty heading to the food table for more bread, and Raven talking about how leg weakening her night was. A loud clatter come from the left side of the room.

The sound isn't what made her look up, but the movement of 50 different warriors reacting caught her attention. They all jumped to their feet, and pulled weapons from their clothes.

Across the room, Bellamy had Roan pined down into one of the food tables. Their faces only inches apart, food knocked to the ground around them.

Clarke stood, wondering what the hell happened. There was a long pause, where everyone was waiting to see what Bellamy's next move was.

Instead of pulling out a weapon or landing a punch to Roan's face. Bellamy released him with a shove, stalking out of the room as fast as possible.

Before she could even make a move to follow him, Clarke was stopped by a hand on her arm. When she scanned up, she saw it belonged to Miller, one of Bellamy's friends.

"I need you to wait here."

"What?"

The seriousness in Miller's eyes forced Clarke to look around and remind herself where she was. She was in a room of enemies, who come together every year to make sure each group stays the hell away from each other. Most hating her to begin with.

Bellamy was tense to bring her here, she knew he was worried about someone coming after her. This isn't a room of friends, and she'd gotten way to comfortable here.

So she decided listening to Miller would be best, despite wanting to get see what had made Bellamy blow up like that.

Sitting back in her seat, Clarke noticed Miller hadn't walked away. He was standing guard by her.

"What was that about?" Murphy asked her.

Clarke shook her head. "I don't know, when I left them over there it seemed fine."

.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Anya called their meeting. Miller escorted Clarke from the dinning hall to one of the meeting rooms on the lower level of the tower.

Clarke had hoped to see Bellamy before the meeting, to make sure he was ok. When she walked into the room and didn't see, she got even more worried.

She was about to ask Miller if he knew where Bellamy was, but the man himself walked in before she could.

He tapped fists with Miller, who moved from Clarke's side, leaving the room. Bellamy took his place, standing close enough Clarke could feel the warmth from his body. Nodding to Anya to start the meeting.

"Clarke, have you talked with the sky people, we still have peace with them."

Forcing a smile she nodded, "Yes, we don't have anything to worry about from them."

Thought Clarke hadn't had the chance to actually talk to her mother about anything related to the truce. She would have to before the day was done, it was part of her role.

Anya nodded pleased. Going around the room, making sure all corners of their alliance was covered.

When she got to Greta, who was tasked with Ice Nation. Bellamy tensed up behind her, his hand moving possessively to her hip.

Clarke looked up at him, but he remained looking at Greta. Sighing Clarke let it go, knowing there was no way to have a private conversation in this room.

Once it seemed all their ground was covered, Anya called an end to the meeting. But asked Clarke to stay behind.

"I'll wait for you outside." Bellamy told her, with a squeeze of her hip.

Anya smiled at her. "I'm pleased to see you two have worked out your differences. I do have to say, I was getting worried after a month had gone by and you both were still frosty."

Clarke let her surprise show on her face. "I-UH."

"I was never worried." Anya assured her. "I knew Bellamy wouldn't ever let you go, despite being cross with you."

Not knowing what to say, Clarke just nodded along.

"Anyway, I know you are busy keeping the peace with your old people. I would like to add something else to your plate, if you feel you can handle it."

"Yes, anything you need."

"Ira and Tax's people are at war." Clarke frowned, she knew both north and south were present at the summit. "They are forced to be peaceful while they are here, it is the only nutural ground."

"Ira is a dear friend, I am sending Niko off to aid in her injured. Which means I will be needing you back home. While there might be some scraps and bruises to be patched I will need you to be my second."

Clarke balked, Indra was Anya's second...

"I don't understand."

"Indra will also be accompanying Niko. So I will need someone to be ambassador to our visitors."

"Is someone riding back with us?"

Anya stepped closer, shaking her head. "There are a group from across the seas, their leader is said to have blood as black as death. I need you to make her and her companion feel welcome."

Clarke nodded, she could do that. She wouldn't be leaving the village to go play medic at a war zone, so Bellamy should be happy about that.

"I'd be glad to."

"Excellent. Well, run along. I'm sure Bellamy is waiting for you."

 **AHA you guys are cut throat and hilarious. Almost all of you were like "Gina's gonna get whats coming to her" and "I hope Bellamy and Clarke teach her a lesson." There will be retribution for all the trouble she caused, but maybe not in the way you expect :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Clarke's breath stuttered, Bellamy was controlling her body with just his tongue. Making her muscles twitch, stealing the air from her lungs.

When Clarke left Anya, she fully intended to talk to Bellamy about what had made him so mad earlier. But she didn't get the chance.

Bellamy took her back to their room and reminded her just how much she had craved his touch earlier that morning.

One pale hand rested in his soft brown curls, the other on her breast. His hums of appreciation making her nipples painfully hard.

There was an old rumor that went around on the arc, how boys used the alphabet to please a girl. Drawing letters with their tongues.

Clarke didn't know what Bellamy was doing that felt so mind blowing, but it for sure wasn't his ABC's.

When she started to clench around air, Bellamy slid two fingers inside her. Clarke's hips rolled forward, her legs started to shake and her stomach clenched.

She was so close when Bellamy pulled back, he gave a soft peck to her clit. The hand that had been keeping his head close to her, fell to the bed.

"What the fuck?" Clarke demanded, her body confused and angry at being teased.

Bellamy chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. Keeping away from her center. He watched her as she glared up at him.

Despite her own anger, Clarke saw Bellamy's eyes harden. It was the same kind of look she was use to seeing back in the beginning, when they hadn't gotten to know each other. when he would keep his emotions off his face, as if to appear uncaring and emotionless.

Before she could ask him why he was keeping his emotions in check, now of all moments, he leaned forward.

"Fuck." Bellamy uttered, rubbing the tip of his nose back and forth on hers.

Clarke brought her hands up to his biceps, holding onto them, unsure what to say.

Giving her a quick peck, Bellamy moved his mouth to her bare shoulder and then to her ear.

"I Love you."

"I-" Her own confession being cut short as Bellamy's hips bucked hers.

The head of his cock bumping her swollen clit, as he slid along her wetness, coating himself. Clare pursed her lips together, holding her breath.

When his spine started to tingle, Bellamy pulled his hips back. Sliding his tip inside her, Bellamy sat back, her thighs in his grip. He watched her as he fucked into her. The rose color of her cheeks and the slight crease in her forehead, while her breath hitch when he bottomed out inside her. She looked amazing, it was all he could do to hold himself back so he could watch her just a moment longer.

He watched one of her small hands break away from their hold in the sheets. It slid down her stomach toward where they were joined. Bellamy stilled his hips, though it killed him slightly to do so.

Clarke glazed over eyes seemed to focus on him then, he smiled softly at the hint of fear her saw. Was she worried he was going to stop right before she got to come?

Bellamy's hands slid up her thighs to her hips. Holding her's to his.

Nodding he said, "finish yourself baby. Come on." He encouraged.

Clarke seemed confused at first, but wither she figured it out or just couldn't wait anymore, her hips started to grind up and her fingers slid over her clit.

Bellamy continued to not move, as he watched her get off on his cock. She was breath taking.

"uh god." Clarke whimpered, as her movements lost their rhythm.

Bellamy pulled his hips back and Clarke let out a moan that would have Lucifer blushing. Her whole body seemed to shut down as he continuously pumped into her. Each movement earning him another moan from her sweet lips.

When his release came, harder than expected Bellamy fell forward.

"Shit." Clarke swore into his chest.

.

When she was almost asleep, Bellamy pulled out of her. Her tiredness allowed for nothing but a moan to pass from her lips before she rolled over, snuggling into a pillow.

The noise caused his member to flinch, but Bellamy couldn't coax her into another round. Not when he had someone he needed to see. So he snuck out of his room. Taking his hunting gear with him, to throw off suspicion if anyone was to see him entering the woods.

He was late, but Bellamy knew Roan would wait for him. This was his meeting after all.

Back in their room not even a full 10 minutes had gone by, two men entered, their faces covered to hide their identity.

Clarke was still dead asleep, not even the dip on the mattress as one of the men put his knee down alerted her to something being wrong. Both men looked down at the sleeping blonde. It was obviously by the way the blankets were laid, that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Tucking the blanket up and under her back, the larger of the two guys sweep the blonde into his arms.

"Bellamy." Clarke was confused, her tone sleepy.

As soon as she got her eyes open and saw the masked figure, she began to struggle. Afraid for Bellamy's live, Clarke tried to look around the room for him. Calling out his name as she continued to fight whoever was holding her.

The second man, Clarke's hadn't noticed before move so he was in front of her. As her sheet slipped the more she fought, Clarke realized she was basically naked between these two people.

As he rose his hand, Clarke took a frightened step back bumping into the first guy. He still had a grip on her, keeping her between them. A hand came down over her face, Clarke started to fight as she smelled something on their glove.

It was clear Bellamy wasn't here, he would never allow this to happen. A tear fell down her cheek, she hoped to god he was called away and they hadn't killed him.

.

"Roan." Bellamy nodded as he approached.

He nodded back, his horse grazing a couple feet behind him.

"You managed to get away." Roan noted, looking over his shoulder, checking for back up.

Bellamy simply looked at him, ready to have this over with so he could get back to Clarke. The fact that he put Miller outside their bedroom door, only calmed his nerves slightly. No matter how much he trusted Miller, the only person he 100 percent trusted Clarke's safety with, was himself.

"I asked you here so we could speak without watchful eyes."

"And I'm here, so talk."

As Roan began to explain himself, Bellamy felt anger rise him him. Same as what happened earlier in the dinning hall. But he waited, crossed his arms to keep himself contained until Roan was done. When he was Bellamy was no more less tense than he was when they started their conversation.

He knew what Roan was saying was truthful, but it didn't make the pill any easier for Bellamy to swallow.

"When all this is done, not a scratch on her." Bellamy reiterated, with a point in Roan's direction.

Roan nodded his agreement, Clarke could come to no harm.

On his walk back into Polas, Bellamy thought over how he planned to explain things to Clarke. He couldn't tell her the full truth, but he wasn't going to lie to her.

He knew she wanted to ask what the fight in the dinning hall was about, but he'd distracted her earlier. He wouldn't be able to keep doing that. Bellamy would tell her what happened in the dinning hall.

 **flash back**

Roan asked to speak with him, so Bellamy watched Clarke walk over to her friends. He caught eyes with Miller in the process, sending his friend over to keep an eye on her.

"She really is something." Roan hummed, watching Clarke walk away.

Bellamy sucked in a breath but held himself back from reacting without thinking.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked, pulling the princes attention back to him, and off his wifes ass.

Roan smirked, "You really didn't have to tame yourself for her." Bellamy squinted. "You're somewhat a legend to the girls around here. But what I saw of you two last night, Clarke's lucky she's walking this morning."

Both guys noticed, the group around them collecting food on their plates seemed to be moving slower. Others seemed to have no shame fully halting their movements to listen in.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Bellamy's nostrils flaring.

"Last night in the bathroom. The way you fucked up into her- is her pussy as sweet and warm as I imagined it to be-"

Bellamy lunged, attacking Roan with full force. Throwing him and slamming him down into the table behind them.

Roan's fist grabbed hold of Bellamy's collar pulling his face very close. "Storm the fuck out of here, than meet me tonight in the old fire circle."

He felt Bellamy start to pull away in shock. As their eyes locked, Bellamy must have seen something honest in his eyes, because he followed instruction. Giving a couple more shoves before turning and leaving the room in a flurry of rage.

 **Flash back over.**

Thinking back to earlier still lights a ball of fire in his stomach. Just to hear another man talk about Clarke like that, let alone having seen her naked the night before.

But he tried to push it down on his walk back, just focusing on the beautiful blonde waiting for him.

.

Clarke woke with a start, her eyes and mind a little foggy as she tried looking around. Her mind quickly tried to put together why she was in a strange room. Her panic started to set in once her head rolled down and she realized she was naked, in only a bed sheet.

Her mind traveled back to sex with Bellamy, then onto walking up with men in masks holding her body. She remembered how warm their hands were as they grabbed her threw the sheet.

The lack of light coming through the open window told Clarke it was still night time. Her freedom of movement also alerted her to the factt hat she was not tied up.

With no one in sight, Clarke held the sheets tight to her body. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she rush to the window. Looking don she saw the marked that made up the village of polis.

But why would someone take her, but keep her in the same building as her friends and husband. That didn't make any sense.

Not wanting to waste more time, Clarke made a quick jog to the door. Opening it she stepped out into the hall, she saw a couple people who looked like guards in the hallway, they all turned to look at her. The blonde recognized none of them.

Which meant that she was in a different clans wing of the building. Before she could thing about what to do next, a familiar face came into view. He stepped right up to her, with a hand on her ass and another on her cheek. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, quickly back stepping her into the room and shutting the door behind them.

.

"You didn't see any of their markings?" Bellamy asked, his voice hard as he paced.

He'd come back to his room to find Miller slumped outside his door. Before checking to make sure his oldest friend was ok, Bellamy ran inside to find an empty room.

"I am so sorry. They came up on me so fast,all I saw was a blur of black."

Bellamy nodded, he knew Miller would have died to protect Clarke. These people had been calculated, they'd had a plan.

Suddenly Bellamy's stomach dropped as he remembered something. Clarke had fallen asleep after sex. She was so used to having a shared living space that Clarke always put on some form of cloth to sleep in.

Bellamy preferred her naked, with it being so hot, she didn't fight him like she usually did. Which means that Clarke was taken and she was naked when it happened. By the look of the bed blankets, there had be a struggle.

Miller held up a triangle scrap of cloth. "They must have drugged her, so they could silently get her out of the building without anyone noticing.

Bellamy kicked over the stool that was in front of him. before he could turn, something caught his eyes. Bending down he picked up the small vile.

Taking a whif, he noticed the sand at the bottom of the vile.

"God damn son of a bitch." Bellamy growled.

He didn't wait to explain anything to Miller, Bellamy stormed from the room. He was going to kill that thieving, lying, dead man.

No Kru lived by the sea, except for Luna and her people, who don't come to polis. The only person who ever travels to and from the sea for Luna, is Roan.

.

Clarke pushed Roan away from her. Even though she clutched the material in her hands. Clarke felt like she was completely naked in this moment.

"Calm down, have a seat." He told her, his own voice calm.

Clarke just looked at him, trying to figure out why the hell she was here.

"Fine." He told her. "I'm going to sit."

He walked and took a seat on his desk chair, still keeping himself between her and the door. While giving her the illusion that he trusted her enough to noot stand in front of the door.

"You have nothing to fear from me Clarke."

She shook her head. "You took me from my bed in the middle of the night and drugged me." _Not to mention I'm naked_ , she wanted to add.

"Actually I was too busy discussing a trade with your husband. I send two of my best guys to look after you."

"I was assaulted in the middle of the night." Clarke snapped.

Keeping his eyes on her face, Roan stood. "They touched you?"

They had man handled her when she started to struggled, but Clarke knew Roan was asking if they'd been inappropriate.

"No."

"Good." He nodded, turning away and walking to the corner of his room.

After a couple moments he walked over to her with a pile of cloth in his hands. She recognized them as her pj's.

"My guys informed me they'd taken a pair of clothes from your room, after they realized you were not wearing any."

Clarke took the soft material from his hands. "Why take me at all?"

"You can change behind that divider."

Looking where he pointed, Clarke noticed he had a tall privacy curtain like the one her room had.

"You're going to stay in here?"

Roan nodded. "This is my room."

"Why am I here?" She tried one more time.

"To serve a greater purpose." Clarke continued to look at him, pj's handing limply in her hand.

"-Which one is his?" Clarke gasped as he heard the faint voice of Bellamy.

Roan snorted, "Took a lot faster than I thought."

Clarke started to move toward the door, Roan halted her.

"Listen to me." He took both her shoulders in his hands and looked into her eyes. "All sides are in the dark about on thing or another. This part, he never would have agreed to. So I couldn't tell him. Right now, I need you to sit on that bed and stay quiet."

Honestly is a funny thing. It makes even strangers paused when their asked to do something that is crazy or doesn't make sense.

Clarke saw the honestly in Roan, she'd even go as far as to say she trusted him, at least in this moment. So silently she ignored the enraged voice of Bellamy and took a seat on Roan's bed.

Seeing that she was going to comply, Roan quickly left the room.

At this point other ice nation had also look into the hall to see what was going on.

"You lost Blake, she might have agreed to marry you, but her hearts with me."

Bellamy's head snapped to look at him. "I'll fucking kill you, don't you lay a god damn hand on her. I even smell you on her and I swear I'll-"

"Are you challenging me?" Roan demanded, a smile on his face.

The veins in Bellamy's neck looked like they were seconds away from rupturing. His eyes widened with understanding, before he slipped back into complete rage.

"Give her to me. Clarke! Where the fuck is she? I didn't agree-"

"You will see her tomorrow, if we have an accord?" Roan held out his hand, he felt the presence of his mother as she came up behind him.

Bellamy looked like he wanted to murder him, but he was stuck and they both knew it.

All he could do was nod, and with one last look at the bedroom door. The one he knew Clarke was behind, Bellamy forced himself back down the hall way.

"At mid day." Roan called out to Bellamy.

.

All morning Bellamy had to listen to how a couple men had seen Clarke exit Roan's room in nothing but a sheet. One even claimed to have heard them fucking. He had to watch as Clarke's friends look at him with confused and angry eyes. While his sister came up to him demanding to know what the hell was happening.

It all was too much, so forgetting his breakfast, Bellamy went to his room to wait. He just needed to be by himself so he wouldn't completely melt down.

He had not a second of sleep last night, all he could think about was that Clarke was alone in Roan's room all night.

He knew nothing was going on, because that wasn't the plan. But she was vulnerable and naked and it took everything in Bellamy to leave her there.

She must be so confused and mad at him, Bellamy knew Clarke heard him last night. But she hadn't come to the door. Which made Bellamy think she was tied up. He would have to make this up to her. Would have to explain everything and beg for forgiveness.

Roan couldn't have told Clarke any of his plan, he had clearly let Bellamy in the dark. Bellamy hated being surprised. Clarke being taken was the worse surprise of them all.

Looking up out his window at the sun, there wasn't much time left until Bellamy could set his eyes on Clarke again. .

.

"Put this on." Roan handed her a regular pair of clothes.

"These are not mine." Clarke told him, taking in the dress material and cloak.

Roan looked at her dully. "They're from my village. You need to wear this today, that way everyone will see who's side you're on."

Clarke bit her lip. She could still hear the rage and betrayal in Bellamy's voice last night. It made her stomach turn.

"Hey." She looked up at him. "Everyone will hurt a whole hell of a lot less after today."

Again Clarke saw that honestly in his eyes. The same honestly that kept her from Bellamy last night. So with steady hand, Clarke took the clothes and headed behind the privacy curtain to change.

"You need to stay close to me out there. People are going to be confused and angry. Everyone is going to be in one place, the ones who don't mind you and the ones who want you dead. I vowed to Bellamy I would keep you alive. I'm a man of my word Clarke."

The blonde in question nodded while pulling at the hem of her dress. "Ok."

When she had the cloak over her shoulders, Clarke came into Roan's view.

He nodded his approval, nodding at her to follow him.

Roan wasn't kidding, he did keep her at his hip as they walked trough the towers. His hand was either on her back or at her elbow, always in contact with her, always looking around at his surroundings.

Clarke had hoped to see Bellamy, but he wasn't anywhere. She had seen her friends from afar but Roan kept her moving.

"He probably has himself held up alone until the battle-"

Clarke froze." What battle?"

Roan hushed her. "You heard me challenge Bellamy last night?" She nodded. "We are fighting to the death for-"

Clarke immediately started to fight Roan's hold on her. "You son of a bitch."

She felt fooled, she thought Roan was being honest, thought she was a part of something positive. He lied to her, she shouldn't have trusted him so easily. Wha the hell was wrong with her?

Pulling her quickly to the stair well at the end of the hall, Roan shoves her inside.

"You can not cause a scene out there, they will expect me to give you punishment."

"You lied to me."Clarke accused.

Roan shook his head. "I told you that you don't get to know everything. Bellamy knows-"

"He wouldn't have agreed to you kidnapping me."

"We don't have time for this." Roan told her. "You are right, he didn't get to know about the part of the plan last night. I needed his honest reaction. I had to let people see you in that sheet and see us together. They had to see him blow up."

Clarke was shaking her head. "You could have let him in-"

"No. Because I barely got him to agree to this next part of the plan. But him coming to me like that, allowed me to challenge him for you."

"You said it is a fight to the death."

"And it is. We are going to fight Clarke and my sword is going to come away dripping in blood."

"Clarke!" Bellamy gasped, jogging up the steps.

Her blue misty eyes turned to him, her arms crossed over her chest tying to hold herself together.

"You can't be here." Roan snapped at him.

Bellamy reached Clarke, pulling her into his arms. "I've betrayed her enough from one day don't you think. Leaving her with you after you had stolen her from our bed."

"He had to be done."

"No." Bellamy snapped. "It didn't."

That was all the attention he was willing to give the other man. Bellamy knew he didn't really have time to be doing this. But he knew he had to, for Clarke.

"I am so sorry. If it'd know he would have taken you, I never would have left."

Clarke could see the regret and guilt on his face, feel the tremors as his body shook with emotion. She reached her hands up to bracket his face.

"I know." She told him. "What is going on?"

Roan sighed above them.

Bellamy glared up at him, "We really don't have much time. I just needed to see you, make sure you were okay. I promise, when it's all done- I love you."

"Bellamy." Clarke held tighter to him. "What the hell are you doing to do?"

"You need to take a _nything_ you see in the next couple hours with a grain of salt. And stay put, don't do anything stupid."

Clarke shook your head. "You aren't making sense."

"I know." He told her, kissing her with a groan. "I love you."

Clarke had not choice but to release him as he pulled away.

"Bellamy." Roan called out to him. "Keep to your word."

Bellamy looked back at Clarke. "Keep yours."

With a nod from Roan, Bellamy disappeared back down the steps and out of sight.

 **Tehehe! Lot's of jumping around. Hope to have the next chapter out by the end of the month. Sorry they are so few and far between.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this crazy time. XOXO!**

 **(Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors)**

The arena surrounding the fighting pit was huge. Clarke walked along the bleachers of the fighting pit, Roan walked right behind her.

"You're going to sit here. Don't get up from this spot." He told her firmly.

Then pulled her in by the waist, hips at her ear.

Clarke figured he was trying to make it seem to anyone looking, like two people in love embracing.

"Take this." Clarke was confused until she felt him slid something small and metal into her hand. "Keep it hidden until you have to use it."

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled away. Roan maintained eye contact with her until she nodded. Letting him know she would use the little knife when she had to.

Once she was seated with Roan beside her, Clarke looked around, her eyes caught Bellamy's. He looked livid, he must have been watching her and Roan's exchange before.

She looked at him, trying to convey how worried she was for him. When he was busy sending mean thoughts threw his eyes to Roan, they slid to hers. His eyes softened, Clarke tried to hold on to what he'd said in the stairwell.

How he held her and apologized for letting Roan's plan negatively effect her. How he was sorry.

Roan said this was a fight to the death. But neither man seemed overly worried, which gave the blonde a spark of hope.

She had to trust Bellamy that he knew what he was doing. She knew he wouldn't give her up to Roan, not without a fight. But it was Roan she went back and forth on the trust with. Could she trust him to not double cross Bellamy. She thinks so.

Clarke is on edge, looking across the arena as Bellamy and Roan prepare to battle for her- Clarke wanted to say honor, but lets be real. For possession of her.

Her friends on the other side as well, seemed to be looking on in worry. They would have no idea that this was some kind of plan. They would only know what everyone else thought they knew. Clarke was being fought over, and they could lose her.

When Roan walks into the battle zone, Clarke felt like she couldn't breath. The buzz of excitement from the warriors around her made her nervous. Did these people have so little care for their people that they'd allow them to die for a good fight. Or was each side all too confident that their person wouldn't lose.

The fight started with a clash of metal. Both men drawing their swards and swinging violently at each other.

Clarke grip on Roan's dagger tightened. Her eyes were trained on the movements of the two men as they battled for blood.

Bellamy took a blow to the side of the head with the hilt of Roan's sward. and Bellamy sliced into Roan's bicep with his blade. It was like they went tit for tat, trading blows for a good seven minutes. Then Clarke saw something shift, felt it in the crowd.

Roan kicked Bellamy hard in the ribs, sending him to the ground.

Clarke gasped, getting to her feet, only to be pulled back down by a strong hand on her wrist.

Looking back, Clarke should have been more concerned with someone grabbing onto her. But she only had eyes for Bellamy, convinced that he was about to be killed in front of her own eyes.

Arms raised over his head, Roan's blade seemed to sparkle in the sun. He reared back to plunge his blade into Bellamy's chest. But instead he sent the blade flying into the crowd.

Clarke heard the gurgle 10 feet to her left. Eyes following the path the sward took, Clarke found the ice queen had been speared by her own son.

The women's stony face had paled, the blood dripping from her mouth a stark contrast.

There were a couple of calm moments before the crowd irrupted. Everyone started yelling, the hand on Clarke's wrist started to pull on her as weapons were drawn.

"Bellamy." Clarke's eyes searched frantically back to the fighting pit.

What the hell had they done. They killed Ice nations queen, right in front of everyone. This was the genius plan that had her abducted from her bed in the middle of the night?

Why the hell would Roan kill his own mother? Was Bellamy in the know on this part of the plan? What did this mean for the 13 clans?

So many questions ran threw Clarke's mind as the hand on her became rougher and she fought back harder so she could get to Bellamy.

"Move!" Octavia snapped at her. "Before we get killed."

Clarke turned to see her sister in law. Octavia had a deceptively calm face.

"We can't leave Bellamy." Clarke tried to reason.

"My brother will be fine. But he will kill me if I don't get you out of here."

Octavia let go of Clarke's wrist to pull the hood of her cloak over her blonde hair. Taking her hand back and quickly started to pull her through the crowd.

Clarke followed quietly, her heart beating in her ears. No one payed them any mind as they made their leave.

It wasn't till the girls were back at tower that Clarke heard the yelling quiet down. Roan's voice replaced them all as he spoke in a commanding tone. Clarke was too far away to decipher if he was speaking in English or his own tongue.

"You knew about this?" Clarke asked Octavia as they took the stars.

Octavia kept climbing. "My brother only told me I needed to get you back to his room when it was time. I figured when Roan killed the queen, that was the time."

"He killed his own mother."

Octavia shrugged. "From what I heard she was never much of a mother. She killed a lot of innocence Clarke. Caused a whole lot of trouble for Lexa and had been plotting to kill you for some time."

Clarke shook her head. "What happens now?"

"We go back to your room and wait for Bellamy."

.

Bellamy felt his breath get stolen from his lungs as Roan kicked him in the ribs. Bellamy's back hit the dirt hard, creating a dist cloud. Before that cloud settled back on the ground Roan had become the king.

As their people erupted around them Bellamy looked back to where he'd last seen Clarke. He was a flash of blonde before a black hood was pulled over her head. Bellamy tried to breath easy, knowing his sister had gotten to Clarke.

Bellamy stood tall beside Roan as he yelled over the crowd. When they fell silent, Roan explained how their queen was planning to ruin them. He proclaimed how he'd be coming home, to lead them as king.

Roan threatened the challenge. Anyone could step up and try to take the crown from him. In a fight to the death.

Ice nation had always been more cruel, especially under the queens rule. Brutality was their way. But it seemed one "fight to the death' was all anyone could take for the day.

No one stepped up to take the crown. Roan crossed the pit to his mother. With everyone watching, he drew the sward from his mothers body and raised it over his head. Red blood dripped down the blade of silver.

Ice nation all lowered to their knees to accept their new king.

As his mothers body slumped, Roan walked away from the crowd. Bellamy beside him.

"You cut deep back there." He accused Bellamy, seething his bloody sward.

"You stole my wife from our bed in the night." Bellamy sneered.

Roan's mouth quirked up. "If things had gone a different way last year, it may have been my bed your men were stealing her from."

"We all know the Ice queen would have killed her. Clarke wouldn't have survived a week married to you."

"She is a strong one. You underestimate her."

Bellamy grit his teeth. "She fell from the sky and managed to defeat an army. I have never underestimated her. If you ever take her from me again, I will run you through with your own sward."

Roan nodded his head, "Anything less would be a disappointment."

With that Bellamy took his leave, he'd been away from his Ski Princess for far too long.

.

"Octavia." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"It was a serious question. You've been married almost a full year, why don't I have a niece or nephew yet? I knew my brother takes care of your needs."

"You know that, do you?"

Octavia leveled her with a stair. "Doesn't he?"

Clarke blushed a deep red, looking away.

"I don't know why you are so red. Sex is a great thing. If you don't want me to discuss it than maybe you two shouldn't do it in public."

Clarke froze. Had Octavia walked in on them in the shower last night?

"Back home, when you and I were going out to look for herbs. You were taking a bit so I came to medical to see if you needed help packing. Instead I found my brother between your bed."

Clarke's mouth fell open. She'd told Bellamy that someone was going to walk in. That would have been bad enough, but his own sister. That had been so long ago.

"Why did you never say anything?"

"It was hot. Besides I owed him one. Bellamy walked in on me during my first time, ripped the guy off me and everything. With the way he is with you. I'm surprised I've only stumbled upon you two, once."

Clarke couldn't stop shaking her head. She was so embarrassed.

"I did notice something though."

Clarke's eyes widened. "You're really about to critique-"

"No." Octavia laughed. "I wanna show you something."

Octavia stood from the bed, hands pushing her pants and underwear down enough for Clarke to see her bare hip. There was a tattoo there, a small leaf looking symbol. With intricate swirls and designs inside.

"That's pretty."

Octavia brushed her finger over it. The design no larger than a old silver dollar. The kind Clarke had seen in the ark gallery up in space.

"The L inside represents Linchon. It's a symbol, usually gotten at the beginning of marriages."

"I didn't know you two here married."

Octavia smiled. "Not yet. but you don't need to be married to get one. Bell got his when we returned to the village after your wedding, so I was surprised not to see yours-"

"Bellamy doesn't have a tattoo on his hip."

Clarke blushed as Octavia wiggled her brows.

"You would know. Only women get it on their hips. Men wear theirs near their hearts. Bells got his right here."

Octavia pointed to the spot just under her breast, on the side of her ribs.

Clarke blinked rapidly. "I never noticed, he didn't tell me."

"When I didn't see it on you. I figured he'd not told you. Arranged marriages are hard to navigate sometimes. I knew my brother was smitten with you, long before he had to marry you. But once you were married, I would see he was nervous, unsure of your feelings for him. Though it was obvious to everyone else that you returned his feelings.

"Maybe he didn't want me to-"

Octavia immediately shook her head. "I know my brother. He's possessive over you, seeing that you marked your body for him. He wouldn't be able to control himself."

Clarke tired to ignore the heat on her cheeks. "I'm all in and not for an alliance Octavia."

"I know you love my brother Clarke." She studied her sister in law for a minute. "When we get back to the village... I could take you to my friend Illian. He did mine and Linchon's marks. He's amazing with that kind of thing. If you wanted to-"

Clarke nodded, "Yes."

Octavia smiled brightly, just thinking about what this would mean to her brother. How happy it would make him.

"I'll set it up once we're back. Bells going to combust."

The blonde bit her lip. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him."

Octavia giggled, "Let it be a surprise. One second he'll be pulling off your panties for a quickie in the woods. Next thing you know, he's held you up in your cabin for a week."

Before Clarke could again comment on how her sister was way too comfortable talking about her and Bellamy's sex life. The man himself entered the room.

The girls tensed at the sound of the door pushing open. Worried it was someone from Ice nation. But as soon as Bellamy's curly hair came into view, they bother relaxed.

Octavia sent a wink to Clarke before dismounting from the bed. Giving her brother a hug.

"Happy things worked out big brother. It did work out right?"

Bellamy nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. I'll leave you too alone."

Clarke watched Octavia leave from her spot leaned against the small table in their room.

While Bellamy was closing the door behind his sister, sliding the lock into place. Clarke's eyes roamed him, looking for any serious injury.

She'd seen every blow Roan had dealt out. Clarke knew non of them here deadly, but it still didn't stop her from giving him a second look.

Bellamy turned and looked at her. Neither of them moving toward each other, just looking in each others eyes. Clarke was the one to break the silence first.

"I thought they'd killed you. Roan's guys who came for me."

Bellamy shook his head. "If I knew he'd planned to steal you away-"

"I know. What does this mean now? The ice queen is dead."

"Roan is going to take her place, lead his people."

Clarke nodded. "This that good or bad for us."

Bellamy lips lifted in a short smile at the way she said us. "It's better. Roan is cruel when the situation requires, but his mother was brutal for the sake of it."

Clarke breath out a shaky breathy through her nose.

"I guess that's one person we can check of the list of those who want to kill me."

Bellamy sucked his cheek and shook his head. Clarke always tried to make situations less dark than they were, like her mortality. It was something that annoyed him about her, but also one of the things he liked most.

The rest of the week was tame, when compared to the first couple days. With Roan leading his people, negotiations and collective agreements just ran smoother. He was more agreeable than his mother and liked to pose solutions instead of more problems.

Once everything was agreed upon for the following year, each clan departed. Tree Kru was the first. Bellamy wanted to get the hell out of pollis and back to the safety of their village.

Anya had agreed after everything that had transpired. She knew her warriors nerves had been tested, but that he had come away stronger. It was clear to her the new bond Bellamy and Clarke had together. A solid structure, that was constantly tested, but would never fall.

.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Clarke stepped back from the metal table. "Is it going to hurt?"

In the first week of being back home, Octavia had set up a time with Illian for Clarke to come in and get her brothers mark on her hip.

Illian sat on the side lines and watched the two sisters go back and forth. Illian was from a neighboring village a little more south. But made a lots of trips into tree kru territory to visit his moms side of the family.

"It's not going to feel great, but you've had worse." Octavia explained to her.

Clarke eyed the tools Illian had set up beside the 'bed'.

"Is everything sterile?" She asked him.

Illian smiled and nodded politely. He could see she was nervous but determined to get a mark.

"Have you ever fell in the snow?" Octavia asked her, Clarke nodded. "You know that cold icy rash when your bare skins slides against the snow? It's like that."

Clarke shook a breath. That didn't sound so bad. It didn't really matter how much it would hurt. She was doing this for Bellamy.

The night back in polis, after the ice queen was killed. Clarke had made it a point when Bellamy'd taken his shirt off, to look for the mark on his ribs.

While she sat above him, rotating her hips, Clarke had found it. Her initial, a C for Clarke. Unlike Octavia's mark, which had been swirly and thin lines. Bellamy's was bold deliberate lines and patterns. It made her heart flutter to see, that even before she had truly committed to him. Back when he wasn't sure how she really felt about him. Bellamy had wanted to make her permanent.

She could have avoided almost breaking her hand on Gina's face, if he'd just told her about the damn markings in the first place.

"OK, let's do this." Clarke confidently climbed onto the table.

Illian stood over her, looking pointedly at her clothed hip.

Clarke blushed slightly.

"It goes on the left side." Octavia told her, before Clarke could shimmy her pants lower.

Clarke pulled the left side of her pants down passed her hip. She shivered as the side of her bare butt came in contact with the metal table.

Octavia come to her other side and raised her eye brows at the blonde.

Clarke rolled her eyes but held up her hand. "Yes, I would like to hold your hand."

When Illian was done he left the girls alone in the cabin.

"Damn Clarke, Bells going to flip when he sees this."

Clarke bit her lip, looking down at her own, no longer bare, left hip.

"It stings a little."

Octavia nodded. "Keep Bellamy off you tonight, if you can. It'll be all healed up tomorrow morning."

"Thanks for telling me about the marking Octavia, and for setting it all up for me."

The girls smiled bright at each other.

"What are sisters for?"

.

Octavia and Clarke separated once back into the heart of the village. Anya found Clarke not soon after, letting her know that Luna was approaching.

Clarke followed Anya to the entrance to the village and not moments later did a women appear. She came with only one other man in tow.

Luna appraised Clarke with her eyes, her lips moving into a smile as she scanned up Clarke's body.

"Wonheda. I've heard grand tales about you."

Clarke blinked in confusion. Clearly Luna was addressing her, but 'Wonheda' Clarke hadn't heard that term before.

Smiling politely, Clarke held her hand out for a handshake. "Anya has told me about you as well."

Luna chuckled. "The stories this one could tell." She have Anya a hand shake before the four walked toward Anya's tent together.

The man with Luna was quiet and didn't bother to introduce himself. It was clear he was there to keep Luna safe and that was all.

"Why have you come across the sea to visit us this time?" Anya asked.

"I have to admit I was curious about this one. Though I did come on a bit of business, news from the north."

Anya nodded turning to Clarke. "Luna will find you later once she needs you."

Clarke nodded, giving both women a smile before heading back out into the sun.

Bellamy was around for most of the day, checking in with all the duties. Clearly making sure everything was running smoothly while Anya and Luna talked business.

Clarke was alone in the med bay. Niko and Indra already having left to help a neighboring clan at war. Clarke didn't mind the quiet. It gave her time to check up with her friends.

"Murphy that is disgusting." Raven complained.

"You haven't even tried it yet." Murphy argued back, with an eye roll.

Clarke cautiously looked at the cook fish rapped in seaweed, Murphy had in his hand.

"What's it taste like?" Clarke asked, sitting next to him.

"Good." He replied dryly.

Clarke shoved Murphy with your shoulder.

"Smart ass." She laughed.

Raven sighed like she was about to start some big chore, taking the food from Murphy and throwing it in her mouth.

You could tell she liked it right away, but Raven was ever stubborn. so she tried to make a sour face. Murphy just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Did Jasper find you?" Raven asked her, mouth still full.

"No why, did he get hurt or something?"

Raven snorted. "He was practice fighting with Miller and got a little too excited."

Clarke scratched her forehead, Jasper was going to get seriously hurt on day.

"I'll go find him now, see what he's managed to do to himself this time."

Murphy send her off with a side hug, going back to arguing with Raven over what his new dish should be called.

Clarke shot them a glance over her shoulder. Those two had come such a long way since the drop ship. It made her happy to see them like this, even if they were fighting with each other.

Luna found and pulled Clarke away before she could find Jasper.

"I would love to go to the butterfly field." Luna told her.

The sun was close to going down and with it was dark was really the only good time to visit the butterfly field.

Clarke wanted to keep Anya's visitor happy, but she also knew the fields were miles away.

Luna could see the big "no" coming at her and swerved.

"He'll keep us safe, I wont let any harm come to you Clarke."

Clarke quickly weighed her options. Anya clearly trusted Luna, they seemed to be good friends. On the way back from polis Clarke had talked to Bellamy about Anya wanted her to play nice with their coming visitor.

Bellamy had seemed comfortable with it, like he'd trusted Luna too.

With only that to go on, Clarke agreed to take Luna to the fields. The women smiled at her with all her teeth, telling Clarke they should go now.

Clarke looked around for someone to tell. When supper came around and Clarke didn't show up Bellamy would start to look for her. Clarke didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Miller!" Clarke catches sight of him out the corner of her eye. He seemed to be headed in from a hunting trip.

He smiled and came toward her small group.

"Luna." He greeted. "Clarke."

"Hey, I'm going to take Luna out to see the butterfly fields. If you happen to see Bellamy-"

"I'll let him know." Miller nodded, sending both ladies a nod before continuing on.

"Great." Luna smiles. "Let's go Clarke."

Clarke and Luna walked the subtle path away from the noise of the village. Luna's guard following them a couple feet back.

"Your hair is as beautiful as they say Clarke. Bright like the sun."

Self consciously Clarke runs a hand through her hair.

"Your curls are pretty." Clarke deflected.

Luna picked up on it, smiling non the less. "The ocean air makes them wild. My home is quiet beautiful. Maybe you'll visit one day."

"Maybe." Clarke nods.

They arrive at the field just before dark. Clarke walked over to a fluffy area of grass and moss so she could sit comfortably. Luna came and sat facing her, clearly intending to finish their conversation.

"The tales of you have travels across the oceans to get to me Wonheda."

"You said that earlier. What does that mean?" Clarke asked curiously.

"All that you are. A powerful being, resilient, the commander of death."

Clarke's heart dropped, her thoughts went to all of all the lives lost since her drop ship crash landed. 'commander of death' is that what people called her?

"I-" Clarke wasn't quiet sure what to say. She tried to take comfort in the fact that "Wonheda" hadn't been spat at her in disgust, but rather said with admiration.

"When I heard of you. I knew I had to come lay eyes for myself. You are more than the stories say. I can see why Bellamy made you his."

"You knew Bellamy?" Clarke wanted to kick herself, of course she knows Bellamy.

"He and I spent the hot months of our youth as ambassadors. I would come to him and he would come to me. He is a dear friend. When I heard he was married I knew it had to be by someone special."

Clarke started to blush at the compliments. Clarke wasn't entirely sure why she was laying it on so thick, until Luna reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Clarke's ear.

Before she could even react, a blue glow took over the small space. Luna's eyes widened almost as big as her smile. She moved to sit beside Clarke instead of across from her. Clarke suddenly felt nervous, like she had agreed and was now on a date without realizing it.

There was no mistaking the fact that Luna was flirting with her. What the hell was she supposed to do?

.

An hour later Clarke and Luna made the trek back. The way back was filled with a comfortable silence. Luna hummed a song while Clarke walked beside her wondering how she was going to tell Bellamy she'd just gone on a maybe date.

Why was she so nervous, she hadn't done anything wrong? But she felt guilty.

"Thank you for tonight." Luna cupped her hands around Clarke's.

She smiled softly and took her hands away. Clarke looked down, feeling a tickle on her palm. A small glowing butterfly was rested in the palm of her hand.

Clarke smiled back softly and whispered a goodnight. Headed straight for her home, not bothering to stop and see if any of her friends were still by the camp fire.

Bellamy was in bed with the lights off. Clarke tried to be as quiet as possible, taking off her clothes and grabbing a new pair of undies and a tank top. Bellamy was like a heater all of her own.

Clarke faced the wall, her back to him. He'd been so still Clarke thought he was asleep, until his arm circled her waist and pulled her to him.

"Night." He muttered into the top of her head.

"Night Bellamy."

The morning came all too soon. Clarke woke to a tickle on her collarbone.

Opening her eyes, Clarke saw brown curls. Letting her eyes flutter back closed as Bellamy's lips trailed their way to her jaw and then her lips.

Clarke groaned, stretching. Bellamy used that moment to pull her to top of him.

"I missed you last night." He muttered into her lips.

Clarke's heart jumped in her chest, remembering last night. As Bellamy continued to kiss her, Clarke turned her head to the side and pushed on his shoulders.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Bellamy moved his hands to her thighs, letting her sit up on top of him. Clarke tried to climb off to sit beside him on the bed. Bellamy pressed his fingers into her thighs and slightly shook his head.

Clarke sucked her bottom lips into her mouth and blew a breath out her nose.

"I took Luna to the butterfly fields last night." Bellamy nodded, Miller had told him that. But he listened as Clarke told him about the compliments and the tucking the hair behind the ears. "I wanted to tell you, because by the end of the night I felt like I'd just took her on a date."

Bellamy smiled softly, Clarke was amazing.

 **Flash Back**

Bellamy walked across the village to Luna. He'd yet to see her since she'd arrived earlier in the day. He smiled as he passed Murphy, Raven and Clarke laughing.

"Hey B." Luna smiled, pulling him in for a hug.

"Luna. I didn't expect to see you for another couple months."

Luna smiled, peeking around Bellamy to get her sights on a certain blonde.

"I met your wife. She's mystical. Definitely wouldn't lose that golden hair in a crowd."

Bellamy smirked shaking his head. "She's amazing." He agreed.

"She's perfect."

Bellamy snorted. "You haven't been here a day-"

"Barely took me ten minutes to fall in love with that one."

"Am-aha, Am I going to have to lock her away in the cabin while you're here?"

Luna smiled up at him. "Only if you lock me in there with her. I can keep her company while your out hunting all day. Keep her _happy._ "

"Doesn't she look happy?" He gestured in her direction.

"She's in denial." Luna shrugged, Bellamy laughed. "Come on B. We could satisfy her together. You inside her, me, kissing every inch of her perfect body."

Bellamy cut her a playful glare. Anyone else dare to talk about Clarke like that to him, would be held up in medical for months. Luna though, she was the sweetest earthy chick you could met. Raven reminded Bellamy of Luna sometimes.

"Nah, she says she's good, thanks though."

Luna's eyes turned mirthful. "Maybe I'll just go double check and ask her myself."

Laughing Bellamy asked. "Other than trying to steal my wife. Why are you visiting so early?"

"Wonheda."

Bellamy's smile faltered. "To most clans, she's nothing but a roomer."

"I don't know many pale skinned blondes with ocean blue eyes and golden strands of sunshine for hair. The wrong people takes one look at her and they'll know."

"I know." He nodded. "I'm keeping her safe. I would never let anything happen to her."

"I know." Luna smiles up at him. "I'm happy for you B."

"How long you staying?"

Luna smirked and started to walk away backwards. "Officially? Two weeks. Unofficially? Until Clarke falls in love with me."

 **End of flash back**

"I wouldn't worry too much about it babe."

Clarke looked into his eyes, brow frowned. "I was trying to be nice and take her to the fields, Anya told me to take care of her. I think it gave Luna the wrong idea. She gave me a glowing butterfly."

Bellamy pushed up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms tightly around Clarke's waist.

"She is smitten with you, told me yesterday how beautiful you are." Bellamy reached up to play with one of Clarke's curls. "Luna is very playful, easily drawn to kind hearted people. She told me her plan was to make you fall in love with her before she needs to return home."

"She said that?" Clarke asked, shocked.

Bellamy nodded.

"But, she knows we're married." Clarke clarified.

"She does, I think it's more of an encouragement for her. " He chuckled. "She's my oldest friend. We send word to each other monthly, she knows all about you."

Clarke took a second to really think about what Bellamy was telling her. Luna hadn't made Clarke uncomfortable last night, Clarke had been worried about how Bellamy would take the date like situation. Now he was here telling her that all of Luna's flirting was harmless. That she didn't need to be worried about it. Bellamy wasn't the slightest bit worried about it. So she wouldn't be either.

"Ok." Clarke kissed his lips.

Bellamy fell back into the blankets with a sigh. Eyes scanning over and appreciating his girl. Luna was right, she id beautiful. His eyes followed his hands as he ran them up her tights and gripped her hips. His thumb rubbing over the fabric of underwear there.

Clarke shivered rolling her hips into his. Bellamy groaned, he was about to continue his gaze upward but stopped when he spotted a black line on her skin. Frowning, Bellamy drew an elbow up under him for support and used his other hand to pull down the band of Clarke's undies.

His breathing stopped but his heart raged in his chest. Bellamy's thumb traced over the delicate pattern on his wife's hip. Over the B that rested there.

"I- Octavia told me about the markings, what it means. I wanted yours on me-"

"You wanted it." The look on his face unreadable.

"Yea. Is that ok?"

Clarke gasped her back hitting the mattress as Bellamy flipped them over.

"Yeah Clarke." He kissed her lips hard. "That is so fucking okay."

 **So. How was that? Threw in a little flirty Luna, honestly so fucking fun writing that Luna and Bellamy banter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Once again, hope ya'll are doing well. I hope these chapters can help you escape for a little while.**

 **The first 1500 words are smuty af, so enjoy that! (Bit of a shorter chapter)**

 **(sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, ect)**

Bellamy felt like a man possessed as he held Clarke tight to his chest, his brain on a loop. She got his mark on her. Her pure perfect skin had his mark on her, forever. Bellamy wanted to scold her, the way Clarke had seemed to nervous for him to see it. How she tried to explain away her decision.

Not giving her much room to breath, Bellamy continued to kiss her as his thumb ran over his mark. They gasped for against each others lips, Clarke's arms slid around his back, pulling Bellamy tighter to her.

Finally managing to pull his lips from his, Bellamy bowed his head to look between their bodies at her hip. Clarke squirmed bellow his as his curls tickled her heaving breasts.

Their breath was loud, both trying to get air back into their lungs.

Bellamy groaned, dropping a kiss to her chest. "How the hell am I supposed to leave you like this?"

Clarke's laugh was breathy, doing all kinds of things to his lower extremities. One of her hands found its way into his hair.

"Fuuuck." Bellamy whispered into her skin, trailing his lips down her stomach.

Once he get to her hip. Bellamy paused to look at the B, surrounded by delicate lines. He kissed it slow, sliding his tongue over the smooth skin.

Her heard her gasp, felt Clarke flex her hip up into his lips.

He took that moment to slide her panties down her legs, Clarke felt the lace dangle around her ankle. But she didn't have it in her to kick them off to the floor.

"Bella-aamy." Clarke pulled his hair gently.

Bellamy resisted for a moment, moving in for finale kiss before moving back to hover over Clarke.

Their kisses were harsh as Bellamy took hold of himself, pushing roughly into Clarke's tight warmth. Her arms gripped his shoulders as his hims moved at a delicious speed.

Bellamy grunted and growled into Clarke's shoulder, eyes closed as he tried to hold himself together. Clarke answered his grunts with sharp whimpers as he knocked the wind out of her with each thrust.

Clarke's eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth open as Bellamy drove her closer. Clarke took on her of hands from Bellamy's back to cover her mouth. Trying to quiet herself.

Bellamy was quick to pull her hand away and secure it in his over her head.

"Don't you dare." He growled, breath harsh again her ear.

Clarke's hips buckled up uncontrollably into Bellamy's he kissed her neck in approval. Her orgasm came with no warning, Clarke cried out and Bellamy didn't slow down. He usually would give her a moment to recover, but he only fucked her harder. His hips slapping into hers as he fucked her through her orgasm.

It was all Clarke could do, she tried to hold on but her entire body was vibrating in pleasure. Bellamy's grip on her was tight, he whispered into her ear how fucking beautiful she was, how good she felt.

Feeling like she never came down from that first release, like she was having mini orgasms one after another, keeping her in a state of euphoria. She felt Bellamy stiffen at some point, instead of coming inside her like usual. Bellamy pulled out, spilling himself over his mark on her hip.

Falling back over her, Bellamy was shaking with the effort of the last several minutes. Clarke rubbed her hand up and down his back absentmindedly, until she started to feel human again.

Pressing her hips into his, it was easy for Clarke to roll on top of him. Bellamy tired to keep her pressed to him, with a hand over her lower back. But it easily fell away as Clarke sat up. She wanted to find her own mark on him.

Bellamy's eyes lazily tracked her fingers as she traced the pattern.

"You never told me about it." She muttered simply.

"The marks- I knew I wanted you forever. It was harder to read you. Besides, you already cut your palm open in name of our tradition. Let me fuck you in front of our clan leaders." Clarke playfully rolled her hips into his, Bellamy grabbed her hips to still her, cock still throbbing from his release. "I didn't want you to do it because you felt you had to."

Clarke felt her chest tighten, her heart constricting with joy at the meaning behind his words.

Biting her lip she admitted. "I like that you have a-my mark on you."

"Yeah?"

Clarke nodded, not meeting his eyes. Still focused on the dark ink markings under her fingers. Clarke bent at her hips, giving Bellamy's chest a pressing kiss.

"Clarke." Bellamy's brows frowned, his hands tightening on her thighs.

The blonde in question looked up, seeing the heat in his eyes. They seemed almost black with arousal.

Bellamy watch his girl shift her hips, the little frown between her brow. The slight hitch in her breath when his head ran over her clit.

"I love you."

Clarke's eyes snapped up to his, her eyes fluttered with emotion. Before she could return his statement, Bellamy pulled her down for a kiss.

Their lips moved slow this time. Lazily sliding over each other, as they embraced.

When Clarke's soft hips started to shift against his, Bellamy shook his head, guesting for her to sit up. He wasn't quite ready yet, but he knew he wanted to watch her come apart again.

Once she was seated on his lower stomach. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke's thighs and pulling her up his chest.

Realizing too late what he was doing Clarke started to protest, pushing up to her knees. but Bellamy was already in position below her. His hands had a sure grip on her hips.

"Wait- Bellamy I don't know about-"

"Hey." He tenderly kissed her inner thigh. "Relax Princess. I got you."

Clarke shifted her hips slightly side to side. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so vulnerable. It isn't like Bellamy hadn't eaten her out before. It was this new position, her being above him, it changed it somehow.

While she was still in her head, Bellamy tilted his chin up. Licking up into her folds.

Clarke cried out, grabbing the head board for support as her legs wobbled.

Bellamy shook his head. Taking taking hold of her arms he forced Clarke to release her grip. Instead he placed her hands behind her on his chest. Choosing to ignore the slight tension in her body.

Bellamy returned his hands to Clarke's thighs, rubbing them to sooth her as he licked back up into her. With a couple suckled and licks along her pussy, Bellamy felt Clarke relax down onto him.

"Good girl." He groaned his approval into her lips.

Bellamy fought to keep his eyes open. Which was hard when all he wanted to do was close his eyes and enjoy the sweet taste of her. But the sight before him was too stunning to waist.

From this angel, with his mouth on her, Bellamy could see everything. First, right in his line of sight, he could see the dark lines on her hip. Followed by the smooth curve of her Bellamy. The round globes of her tits were mesmerizing. but not as stunning as her face.

Clarke's eyes were shut, her mouth was open slightly as she sucked air into her lungs. Her cheeks rosy from her previous orgasms. She was his paradise.

Bellamy's movements were slow and lazy. He encouraged her along as Clarke's hips started rotating in slow small circles.

Her fingers tightened on his chest, hips moving with less control. Bellamy kept his leisurely pace, sucking a little harder as he kept all his attention on her clit.

Clarke stomach tightened, he watched her shutter above him. Bellamy rubbed her sides and licked her lightly, chin covered in her juices. Bellamy would have happily laid with his mouth on Clarke all morning. But once she came down, the stimulation was too much.

Bellamy helped Clarke dismount, and curl into his side. Her body was still shaking slightly from their activities. Bellamy held her to his side, rubbing a firm hand down her back.

Clarke pushed her lips out, kissing his shoulder.

They stayed in a comfortable since for as long as they could. But when the morning sounds of nature was replaced with the voices of waking villagers. They knew they had to get up.

.

"Clarke so good to see you." Luna smiled, sitting next to Clarke in the food hall. "Hoping I would find you here."

Bellamy smiled at Luna from across the table, he watched Clarke put down her snoop and smile warmly at the girl.

"Hi Luna." She greated. "Did you get to sleep ok. I'd think it would be a lot quieter without the sound of the ocean."

"I slept perfectly." Luna leaned in closer to Clarke, stealing a berry from her bowl. Despite having a bowl of her own in front of her. " Hello B."

"Luna." Bellamy shook his head chuckling. "Heard you got to visit the butterfly fields last night."

"It was magical." Luna gushed. "The butterfly's made it even better. I wish we had them back home."

"If you moved here, you could see them anytime you wanted."

Luna quirked her eyebrow. "If I moved here, you'd be down a wife."

Clarke choked on the fruit she was chewing, face flushed red. Her eyes darting to Bellamy.

He scoffed, but had a genuine smile on his face. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Anya this morning?"

Luna nodded, "I'm late, but I wanted to say good morning to our resident blonde." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Clarke round cheeks. "See you later Wanheda."

Clarke's eyes fluttered at the name. But she didn't have to manage a smile, Luna was already gone. Bellamy was looking at her with a careful expression.

Keeping a closed lip smile on her lips, Clarke looked down at her food and continued eating. She did want to ask Bellamy more about Wanheda, but she had a feeling she didn't want to start that conversation in a public space.

Their silence didn't last long though, as Jasper, Monty and Thomas joined them.

.

The day went on the same as most. Clarke kept Luna company when she wasn't busy with Anya and Clarke wasn't off attending to an injury. Luna was funny and since Bellamy didn't seem the slightest bit put off with Luna's flirty advances. Clarke decided to relax and just accept it for what it was, harmless.

Even thought Abby and Kane had some to the summit in Polis, Clarke knew she needed to start planning for another trip to arkadia. The weather would be taking a turn for winter soon enough and Clarke wasn't entirely sure when she would be able travel, once the snow falls.

She knew once Luna was gone, Anya would be on bored. Clarke was nervous to have the talk with Bellamy. She was nervous because after what happened last time and in polis, Clarke didn't want to be there. She didn't want to see Abby again. But the whole reason her and Bellamy got married, was the alliance. That alliance could still fall apart if her mother and Kane did anything shady at arkadia.

Even though her and the hundred didn't live there, Clarke wouldn't let innocence die for her mothers behavior.

So she was quiet, for most of the day. Sticking to the med tent when she could. Thinking how exactly to broach the topic with Bellamy. She thought it might be easier, now that they've come out and admitted their true feelings. Maybe Bellamy wouldn't be so worried about Clarke deciding to stay in arkadia.

Throwing down one of Niko's books, Clarke groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"That doesn't sound good." Bellamy quipped, walking up behind where she was sitting.

Clarke shook her head, talking a deep breath. She wanted to talk to Bellamy at home tonight. So she made up a lie.

"I was- testing myself on the poisonous plants. I keep mixing them up." It at least was half true, she still hadn't learned them all.

Pulling her hand from her face, Bellamy dragged Clarke to her feet and into his chest.

"You'll get it. There are a lot more plants that do harm, than heal."

Clarke nodded along, her eyes on Bellamy's chin.

"Did you need something?" She wondered.

Shaking his head, Bellamy slid his hands under her shirt to rest on the bare skin of her waist.

"Luna's been occupying you all morning. I figured I should get my time in now, before Anya releases her back to you for the night."

Clarke chuckled, a small smile lifted her lips. Bellamy pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I wanted to ask you about something."

Bellamy pulled back slightly. Nodding, he waited for Clarke to continue.

"What does Wanheda mean?" Bellamy's body tensed, Clarke squinted at him. "Luna's been using it as a term of endearment. The other night when I asked her about her, the translation wasn't exactly loving."

"What did she tell you?" He asked carefully.

"She says i'm the commander of death." She stepped out of Bellamy's embrace to lean back against the desk. "The way she said it, it made it seem like she wasn't the only one who calls me that."

Bellamy rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Clarke, noticing the title, no matter how lovingly Luna had use it, it bothered her.

"Wanheda is a legend. Our people believe the one who commands death, this person is invincible and holds great power-" He faltered.

"And?" Clarke wasn't so sure she wanted to find out the rest.

"- and if you are some how able to kill Wanheda taking her power, then you command death itself." He finished begrudgingly, jaw tight.

Clarke's eyes fluttered as she took in the information. "Is that why you were so nervous back in polis?"

Bellamy licked his lips, "One of the reason's, yes. News has spread about everything you've accomplished since falling from the sky."

"So what? I'm some big symbol of death?"

"To most clans Wanheda is a ghost story. A being that hasn't exited among us for a long time. Recently that changed, I hadn't put it together at first. Stories were the only thing attached to the name. It wasn't till I heard about the war that ended with a breath of fire, that I realized who they were talking about."

"But that was months ago. Raven set off the rockets in the drop ship, we did that to survive."

"I know that. The legend only grew from there."

Clarke shook her head, arms crossing over her chest. It was like every bad things she'd done, all the faces of the people she'd killed played on a loop in her mind.

"The ice queen always seemed to have some kind of thing for you. I couldn't ever figure out what it was, until Roan pointed it out to me. The reason she had fought Anya so hard for you in the beginning, was because of Wanheda."

"Because she wanted to kill me, for my 'power'."

Bellamy watched as Clarke seemed to be wrestling something around her in head. Eyes moving back and forth.

"Stop!" Bellamy snapped, Grabbing Clarke's wrists. "I know where that brain of your is going, and just stop."

Anya and Clarke had an understanding long before Wanheda was a sky warrior with ocean blue eyes and sun kissed hair. He was already head over ass for her at that point and wouldn't have let her be murdered.

Clarke bit her lip and look up at him. "So how much danger am I really in here?"

Bellamy wanted to tell her that it didn't fucking matter, that he wouldn't let anyone close enough to get the chance to hurt her. But she didn't want promises, she wanted facts.

"Depends on the clan. Some don't care for the power, but hedas like the ice queen. They'd kill you for even the chance at more power. Even then, they'd have to find you first."

"If they were determined enough-" She sighed. "They could figure it out, or go to arkadia looking for me."

"Everyone near enough was in polis last week. We had Miller getting in with everyone, trying to figure out what people are saying about Wanheda."

"You mean while he wasn't guarding me?"

Clarke smiled up at him, quirking her eyebrow.

"You caught on to that huh?"

"He wasn't subtle about it."

"Good." Bellamy kissed her quick. "I didn't want him to be."

Clarke snorted, "You're ridiculous."

"I don't joke when it come to keeping you safe."

"Mmhm, I've picked up on that."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and stepped away from her.

"I can tell Luna to stop calling you Wanheda, if you want."

Clarke shook her head, "Don't, it's her thing. Beside she says it like a prayer."

Bellamy just rolls his eyes. Luna's tongue practically made love to the word any time she said it. She definitely doesn't say it to cause pain.

With nothing let to do in medical, Clarke joined Bellamy and Luna around the fire. Luna told stories from her home and of her and Bellamy. Most silly and light hearted. Clarke smiled as they spoke so fondly of each other, it made her happy that they had each other growing up. Like how Clarke had Wells.

When the night started to wind down, Clarke thought about arkadia.

A hand on her thigh startled her out of her thoughts. Clarke looked down a the small feminine hand.

"What thoughts were floating around in that brain of yours?" Luna asked, hand sliding to her inner thigh.

Clarke smiled. "I think I just zoned out, I'm a little tired."

Luna suddenly smirked, her eyes becoming dark with lust. "I bet. Octavia told me about, you know." Her eyes darted to Clarke's clothed hip. "I didn't know you could show this kind of restraint B."

Bellamy reached over Clarke to flick Luna's bicep. "I'd still be inside her, if you weren't around."

Luna smirk was smug. "Maybe she doesn't want you Bellamy, maybe she'd prefer someone who works with her hands."

"I work with my hands!"

"OK." Clarke stopped them, Cheeks dark with blush.

Luna chuckled, flicking her eyes over Clarke. Bellamy hid his amusement a little better, pulling Clarke toward him, kissing the crown of her head.

.

"Raven and a couple girls are planning a lake trip tomorrow morning. I'm going to go with them." Clarke told him as she slipped into cozy clothes to sleep.

"You bringing Luna?" He asked.

Clarke shook her head. "Luna took a bath today."

"I'm sure if she knew you were going to be there she wouldn't mind going again."

"You are so weirdly ok with her flirting. Especially considering who you are."

"And who am I?" Bellamy challenged, walking up behind her.

Clarke smiled, "A possessive, controlling, over protective, 'don't even think about my girl-', commanding-"

"I am, am I?" His hands slid onto her hips, pulling her naked back into his chest.

She shrugged, against him. Bellamy's hand slide from her waist and over her panties, feeling her heat through the fabric.

Clarke's head fell back onto his shoulder, blue eyes fluttered closed. Bellamy's lips brushed over the apple of her cheek. Breathing her in as he held her body against his.

He palm firmly ran up and down. Clarke's breath hitched and eye brows frowned.

Taking his hand away, Bellamy snapped the side of Clarke's panties against her skin.

"Take them off." He told her.

Clarke shook her head, a sly smile on her lips.

Bellamy's chuckle was dark, "I'm pretty sure I've told you not to deny me whats mine."

Clarke turned in his arms knocking his hand away. "An I told you-."

Before she could get the words out, Bellamy had a good drip on her hips. Throwing her over his shoulder, he turned and dropped her into the middle of their bed. Climbing on top of her.

Clarke laughed breathless, holding her hands up to keep Bellamy am arms length away. Her eyes challenging him.

He smiled back at her, eyes dark as they trailed over her nearly bare body.

"What did you tell me Princess?" He mocked, dragging a knuckled over the wet patch on her panties.

Clarke shuttered, her eyes flickering down to watch his fingers on her.

"Hey Clarke have you seen my brOH-aha found him!" Octavia laughed, turning around ans headed back into the main room.

Instinctively Clarke had brought her arms up to cover her chest and turned her head into Bellamy's shoulder to hide her blushing face.

Where as Bellamy growled in frustration, getting out of bed and passing Clarke one of his shirts to cover up.

They couch still hear Octavia laughing in the living room.

"What did you need me for O?" Bellamy sighed joining her.

Octavia smirked at him. "Guessing she showed you her new ink."

Bellamy crossed his arms over his bare chest. "This morning. What do you need O."

Sensing her brother was in a rush to get back to his wife, Octavia decided to safe the teasing for another day.

"Linchon said he needed to head out for three days. He's asking if you can take over training the kids tomorrow."

"No problem." He nodded.

Octavia grinned, giving his a friendly punch in the arm and a wink. Taking her leave.

Clarke was seated in the middle of the bed when Bellamy came back in.

"I don't think she's ever cock blocked me before."

"That's hard to believe." Clarke countered, running a hand through her teased hair. "I actually had something I needed to talk to you about."

Bellamy gestured for her to continue, standing with the front of his legs pressed into their bed.

Clarke played with her hands in her lap, "It's been a real long time since our first visit to Arkadia. Once Luna is gone, I want to gather a team for a surprise check in."

Bellamy's face hardened, body tensing up. "There's a reason for that Clarke."

Folding her hands together, she nodded. "Despite what my mother did. I still have a duty to Anya, to check in with Arkadia, make sure they aren't going behind our backs."

Bellamy turned from her, hand on his hips. He tried to breath easy. Clarke waiting, even though the long silence started to get to her, making her nervous.

"We will be talking more of my guys with us, you will never be alone with any Arkadian. We will set up camp a few miles out, rest up and head into Arkadia. After one day if nothing is suspect we _are_ leaving."

He turned back around to find Clarke rose up on her knees at the edge of the bed.

"OK." She nodded.

His face softened slightly. "I'm _serious_ Clarke."

The girl in question reached out to pull him to her. His shirt now covering her nakedness.

"And we're bringing our own food." He added as an after thought.

Clarke's cheek ticked in amusement. But she couldn't find it in herself to smile. She could see the fear and trepidation in Bellamy's eyes, but instead of causing a fight, he was setting up boundaries. She had no desire to refuse them.

"Once Luna leaves I'll talk with Anya, get everything set up."

Bellamy ran his hands up and down Clarke's back.

"It'll be different this time." Clarke promised him, pulling Bellamy into a hug.

You're damn right 'it'll be different' he thought as he held her close. Cause I'm not giving anyone the chance to take you away from me. Not this time.

 **Hoping to have the next chapter up soon :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Here's another one! Enjoy!**

"I wish you would come with me."

Bellamy and Clarke had taken Luna to the edge of their village. Seeing her off back home. Luna hadn't been as chipper throughout the day. But from what Bellamy has told her, Luna usually gets sad when she has to leave. While she loves Bellamy and her friends here, Luna loved her safe, war free, home on the sea more.

Clarke smiled at the girl. "I would love to come out to visit some day."

Luna pulled Clarke into a hug, her hands held her tight and warm body pressed into hers. Clarke couldn't see Luna's glare to Bellamy, over her shoulder.

"You better be good to her B, if not I will know and I will kick your ass."

Bellamy laughed, pulling is friend away from his wife and into his arms. "Bye Luna. Have a safe travel back."

She nodded, picking up the small bag she'd come with. With a noisy kiss on the cheek to Clarke and a wink to Bellamy she was off.

"I have to get to med. Jasper let his wound get infected." Clarke rolled her eyes, also feeling a little guilty for not searching him out.

Bellamy tilted his head. "How could he possibly-"

"Don't ask, it'll just annoy you." Clarke laughed, walking ahead of him.

"I don't know how you all didn't manage to die your first week on earth."

Clarke shrugged. "We had a real good doctor."

Bellamy looked her up and down, "I bet."

.

"Raven I really don't think that is a good idea."

Murphy and Raven had joined her in med while she cleaned up Jasper. Raven had brought up their drop ship visit and immediately Clarke felt her body tense. She'd avoided telling her friends about Wanheda.

They were finally feeling safe. She didn't want to ruin that over something that might not impact them at all. This was her problem. Her and Bellamy would take care of it.

It did worry her though, that her friends and Bellamy's people could get hurt because of what she's done. It passed though her mind that maybe she should leave, go out on her own, keep them all safe. It's what she did.

Even thought that might have made sense, Clarke know it wasn't the answer. She didn't want to leave Bellamy or her people.

Which is why it sucked to have to tell Raven they weren't going to the drop ship like they'd planned.

"Why not, you were all for it a couple weeks ago."

Clarke put the last bandage on Jasper, giving him a pat on the knee to tell him she was done.

"I know. But I just don't think it's a good idea right now."

"We'd still be in tree kru territory. It's not like we're making the hike to ice nation."

Clarke felt her temper rise, "We're safe here Raven, why do you want to go back to the drop ship so bad?"

Her friend glared at her, obviously mad at being yelled at. There was a moment of silent tension, even Murphy kept quite, keeping his little jokes to himself.

Raven grabbed her coat from the chair she'd been sitting on. "Come on Jasper. I want to get the plants sorted by supper time."

The boy's eyes darted between the two girls. His face wary. With a thank you smile to Clarke, her followed Raven's angry steps outside.

Clarke deflated with a sigh, rubbing her fingers into her forehead. The dull headache from earlier in the morning was getting sharper, blurring her eyes.

"K, you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

Clarke shook her head, it's not his problem. She tried to remind herself.

"Really? Just a head shake, I didn't even get a 'shut up Murphy'. Come on Clarke."

The blonde turned to look at him, Murphy was prepared to wait all day and probably follow her home later that night. If it meant figuring out what was making his friend so upset.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Murphy shook his head. "Try again." He wasn't going to let her brush him off. "Does Bellamy know about whatever this is?"

Clarke nodded.

"Huh. Oookay. So if he's not the problem then..."

With a huff Clarke snapped. "It's just not safe to be out in the open, it never has been, I don't know why Raven-"

Murphy stood from his slouched position. "It _was_ dangerous when we first landed because we didn't have peace with Anya. Now we're freakin shaking up with tree kru, Arkadia is the next closest thing, and we could kick all their asses five to one, so... Where is the threat coming from?"

"I don't know."

"That's bullshit Clarke-"

"No." She interrupted them. "We don't know who the threat is. Because it's not just from one kru, it could be anyone."

Murphy's eyes widened slightly, "What is the threat?"

Clarke walked across the empty space to sit on the bench beside him.

"Me. I guess?"

Murphy's eyes looked her up and down. "How does that track?"

Clarke started to nervously pull at her sleeves. She was going to tell him. Murphy has turned into one of her best friends, she would tell him anything and trust him with her life.

Sucking it up. Clarke told him the tale of Wanheda, everything Bellamy had told her of their legends. What their people believed and how she'd become Wanheda to them.

"You aren't exactly leading wars anymore Clarke."

"Doesn't matter. People want that power, now they think I'm the way they can get it. I'm just some girl from the sky, they wouldn't think twice about cutting off my head."

Murphy winced. While there was a time we wanted to kill Clarke Griffin himself. He would do anything to keep that from happening now. She had been through so much, all he wanted to do was keep her from getting hurt, again.

"What is Bellamy saying?"

"Not a lot. He's worried, but since the ice queen died. No Heda or grounder has spoken up about wanting my head. So either, they've made no plans to kill me-"

"Or one second you'll be walking in the woods and the next you'll be on the ground with an arrow through the eye."

Clarke nodded. "I don't know what to do Murphy. I can't stay held up here forever."

Something occurred to him that sent a shiver through his whole body. "Could there be an internal threat?"

Clarke wanted to throw up, "I- Bellamy never mentioned anything- everything he's said made it seem like the threat is from other clans. He didn't say anything about tree kru."

"Anyone here who did want you dead. They'd have to be smart. They kill you and they start and internal war, none of us would let them kill you and get away with it." Murphy eyes were sincere and filled with vengeful promise.

"There is no them and us Murphy."

"Yea. Actually, there is." He shifted to face her head on. "They will always be grounders and we will always be the criminals who fell from the sky. You forget that we killed a village of their people, they almost killed Jasper and they did manage to kill a couple others along the way."

Clarke felt dread settle heavy in her stomach. She thought her people were happy here, but maybe they were just so tired of getting killed or waiting to die that they just gave up.

Seeing the look on her face, Murphy tried to soften his words.

"We have a dark history with these people Clarke. We can't forget that it didn't happen. But we have peace and we are living for once, instead of surviving. I'm just thinking that there could possibly still be grounders here who hate you, because we killed their brother or aunt."

Clarke dropped her head into her hands. Why does crap never seem to stop piling up.

Murphy put a comforting hand on her knee, as they both processed everything they'd just talked about.

He promised himself that he was going to protect her, like she had them. She got married for them, she made all the hard choices for them. He wanted to give something back to her.

"I'm going to Arkcadia in a couple days. I have to make sure my Mrs and Mr Kane aren't screwing everything up." She told him, a little while later.

Murphy nodded thoughtfully. "I get a team of us and we'll come with you."

Clarke was already shaking her head. "It's not safe out there Murphy, I don't need any more blood on my hands."

"I assume you've told Bellamy already." Clarke nodded.

"He's planning to bring most of the guard with us. Said we'd be in and out of Arkcadia in a day. He's not really thrilled with me being the one going, but he knows that was my deal with Anya."

"OK, I won't ask anyone else to come. But I'm coming with you."

Clarke felt her the tightness loosen, she couldn't remember when it had even gotten there. So she answered Murphy with a simple nod and a small smile. They'd been sitting together for over an hour and needed to get back to work.

"If you told Raven about all this, she wouldn't be so angry."

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want to ruin what sense of peace the hundred have found here."

The stern look she sent him a promise to break his nose if he told anyone.

Rasing his hands up in surrender, Murphy stood leave. "When do we leave for Arkcadia?"

"We leave in two days."

.

Her mews and whimpers were like a sirens song, her body moved like ocean waves. Bellamy's fingers flexed on her bare hips, pulling her tighter to his mouth. Since their wedding night, one of Bellamy's favourite sights was to look up his Princesses body as he licked into her.

The path dipped from her hips into her waist, the smooth path leading up to her chest and her flushed face. She was beautiful, her curves were deep and soft. So different from the girls he had grown up with. All hard and tan, from years growing up with the earths sun beaming down on them. Clarke looked like those girls from the greek and roman novels he read, the ones he always fantasized about.

She was his dream girl, and he only had to wait 25 years to have her.

The lush grass and small blue flowers that surrounded her, reminded him of some play he'd read a long time ago. The play was about tragedy and love, it was one of Bellamy's favourites as a child. The soothing flow of water from the river somewhere behind them, was a nice touch.

Sliding a third finger in to join the other two, Bellamy slowly curled his fingers. Clarke let out a hum of approval. Bellamy closed his eyes, relishing in that sound, humming against her in response.

When her body tensed, Bellamy reopened his eyes. A frown of disapproval quickly sliding into place as he saw the back of her hand pressed into her mouth.

removing his hands and mouth from her, he leaned over her body. Clarke's eyes fluttered open with shock.

"Don't." He told her, taking her wrist and anchoring her hands over her head.

He watched Clarke's skin flush red, her pupils growing making the blue in her eyes disappear.

Her body was squirming beneath him, begging for release. Her hips rolled upward, searching for him. Bellamy lowered his hips to hers, swallowing her moan with a kiss.

He rubbed his cock through her folds, coating himself with her juices.

Clarke brought her thighs up to bracket his hips, trying to pull him closer.

Once he felt like he'd tortured himself and her enough, Bellamy pulled back. Sitting back on his heels.

Clarke's dark eyes looked up at him, waiting for his next her. her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing. Arms still above her head, even as he'd released them in favour of putting on hand over her lower stomach. The other squeezing his cock as he rub the head over her. Tapping it on her clit and feeling her stomach muscles tighten in pleasure.

Sliding back to her clenching hole, Bellamy watched as pushed every inch of himself inside her. He went slow, despite her whimper for more and the small flex in her hips. Bellamy controlled her, with a firm hand.

Once there was no more for him to give, Bellamy pulled out just as slowly. He did that over and over again. Watched her pussy take him, again and again.

"Bellamy?" She breathed, watching him as he watched where their bodies connected.

Kissing up her body, Bellamy kept the slow pace. His hands slide up her sides, stopping to palm her breasts before sliding up her arms to link with her hands.

With their hands occupied over their heads, Clarke rolled her hips up into his. Bellamy snapped his hips down, pinning hers to the earth bellow.

"Slow." He commanded into her head.

Eyes fluttering her head dropped back with a groan, her pussy cleaning around him. Bellamy moaned into her shoulder, leaving soft bites and licks along the smooth surface.

Clarke's body twitched when he'd bottom out, getting as deep as possible. Both their bodies were vibrating with effort as they neared their end, each fighting the urge to speed up.

Bellamy's kissed never stopped as their bodies slide over each other. Her shoulder, cheeks and forehead were burning with his kisses.

When they finally found sweet release, Bellamy licked into Clarke's mouth. Groaning with the way she kissed him with her whole body. He loved that about her, she was always all in, no matter what she was doing.

Despite how tightly they were pressed together, Clarke rotated her hips in tight little circles. Her body shook with the effort as her walls continued to flutter around him.

Bellamy smirked against her mouth. Pressing his pelvic bone down only her clit.

"You want another one baby?" He asked, against her mouth.

Clarke nodded franticly, already building herself up. Stomach wound so tight she was worried she might snap in half.

"Fuck." Bellamy groaned, kissing her cheek and holding her tight. "Take it. _Clarke,_ that's it baby."

Clarke's whimpers became louder, more desperate as she fought to push herself over the edge.

" _Bellamy._ " She cried, her ips moving desperately.

Letting go of her hands, Bellamy firmly slid them down her body. With a tight hold her her, he rolled them over. Once she was safe on top of him, Bellamy wrapped his arms tightly around her, heels planed firmly on the ground.

He fucked up into her, skins slapping together in time with Clarke's moans. She clung to him as he set his punishing pace. Without warming her whole body tensed up and shook violently. Her mouth opened but there was no sound as she came.

Bellamy kept his grip as he slowly moved inside her, riding her through. When she stopped twitching, Bellamy pulled out of her.

They laid like that for ten minutes. As the sweat started to cool on their bodies and they got the feeling back in their legs. Clarke pushed against Bellamy, with a sweet peck on the lips, Clarke climbed off him.

Still a little shaky, she sat with her knees pulled to her chest, coving her nakedness.

Bellamy sat up behind her, kissing her shoulder. "We need to bath, the sun is already starting to go down."

Clarke snorted softly. "We would have been clean by now if you hadn't tackled me."

Bellamy smiled into her shoulder, unapologetic. When she'd undressed in front of him earlier. The sun made her hair glow and her skin looked like it was sparking in the light. He couldn't help himself.

His hand slid down her side, it was an innocent touch, but she jerked away from him. Bellamy looked at his hand, while Clarke gasped.

When she turned to him he saw her pupils blown wide again, he realized her bodies was over stimulated from his treatment earlier.

Standing and holding his hand out to help her do the same, Bellamy smiled down at her.

"I promise to behave myself." He vowed as he help her off the bank and into the calm part of the river.

They both tensed as their heated bodies broke the surface of the chilled water. They washed and Bellamy did his best to only touch Clarke when she'd asked him, in washing the dirt from her back and pick the grass from her hair.

Be did say near her though, despite the release of being inside her. Bellamy was constantly keeping a lookout of threats, it was just his nature. More so now.

.

"Are you even packed?" Clarke asked later that night when they got back to their cabin.

Bellamy looked at their bed. Clarke had a bag packed for their trek to Arkcadia tomorrow, while his was still empty.

"Maybe I'm hoping to change your mind before the morning." Clarke shot him an unimpressed look and he rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, _sort of."_

He pointed to their dresser where there he'd set a pile of clothes, his sword and a book he planned to bring with him. Clarke through the bag at him, telling him to pack.

It was going to be an early start tomorrow.

"Who'd you pick to come with us?" She asked curiously, getting changed into her pjs.

"Miller, Damian, Sage, Kanto, Echo and Riley."

Clarke dropped that shirt she'd just picked up to the floor. She know she didn't hear him wrong, but the way he continued to pack his bag, not looking at her. Irked her to no end.

"Whys- Echo's not part of the guard."

"Neither is Damian, but he's a damn good fighter. I want him with us incase anything goes wrong."

Clarke again paused. Did she just black out and miss something. She wasn't checking ranks she wanted to know why in the hell Echo was coming with them.

"And why do you want Echo with us?" Bellamy looked at her then.

"She's a spy Clarke, she knows these woods better than the rabbit who live in it. She is also trained in combat by ice nation. She is good in hand to hand combat."

With a raise of her eye brows, Clarke bent to pick up her shirt. Headed to the bathroom so she could change and wash out her mouth before bed.

"Wait." He told her, Clarke turned back to face him. "I know she's not your favourite person, you two didn't get off on the right start. Echo volunteered to come, she knows how important this alliance is."

"-"

"And how important you are to me."

Clarke sighed, what else could she say to that? She could asked him to tell Echo she couldn't come, but that would just make her sound crazy. He wanted to protect her and this is how he chose to do it.

Bellamy seemed to have a lot of faith in Echo's ability. Clarke had faith in Echo's ability to stab her in the back. She would accept it for now, Echo had been keeping her distance since they got back from polis.

"ok." Clarke nodded.

She could give Echo the benefit of the doubt. No now. Bellamy wanted to believe in his friend. Clarke's friends were all prisoners and she still expected Bellamy to give them a shot. Though to be fair, the hundred hadn't tried to break them up or beat up Bellamy. So Echo was 0 in 5.

They climbed into bed, Clarke relaxing as Bellamy pulled her back to his chest. They both had their own reasons to be worried and stressed about the week long trip ahead of them. But they feel asleep easily, next to each other.

.

"Nervous Clarke?"

Murphy eyes landed on the blonde as he left his home the next morning. She was playing with the straps of her bag and looking around at nothing in particular. To anyone it would just seem like she was patiently waiting. But he'd seen her at her worst. This was Clarke Griffin- Blake? freaked the fuck out.

"Just want to get started." Something caught her eye. "Did you see all who's coming with us?"

Murphy looked around suspicious, trying to see who Clarke could be recurring too- and he saw her.

"Who approved that?"

"Bellamy."

"He- seriously?" a low chuckled escaped his lips. "And I thought this trip would be boring."

Clarke ignored his comment, switching to safer topic to kill the time until Bellamy joined them. He was meeting with Anya, he didn't say what it was about, but Clarke figured it had to do with Wanheda.

Bellamy had avoided the topic since their talk. Clarke was happy to keep it that way, for now.

"We want to cover as much land as possible before sundown, let's get moving." Bellamy announced coming up behind the group.

Despite having enough horses, they decided to make the walk on foot. It was less conspicuous, and Clarke and Murphy preferred it.

Bellamy stayed behind Clarke on their travels, always keeping her and everything else in his sights. so she walked with Murphy, checking in and asking about the kids. He and Thomas had spent a lot more time with all of them these past months than Clarke had.

Lowering her voice and taking a step closer to him, "Do you think they are actually happy?"

"The hundred?" Clarke nodded. "They're safe in a village instead of freezing in tents and worried about getting killed. I think it's safe to say they are happy."

"I've just heard a couple things that had me thinking that might not be true."

"Weeell, I don't know who you've been talking to, but they are happy Clarke. They are getting to be real kids, free of the Arks dictator and allowed to use their skills. I know most of us didn't support it in the beginning. They'd just killed one of our own and we were worried it might be a trap. This was the best decision you could have made for us."

Clarke mulled that over in her head for a couple moments before deciding to believe him.

"Thanks, Murphy."

He just nodded, rubbing the back of his neck to release the tension his back pack was causing.

The sun was only starting to come down in the sky when Bellamy decided to stop for the night. They had traveled for thirteen hours and only take two breaks. If they did the same tomorrow they would make it to their destination by night fall.

The following day was much like the previous. The group moved fast and took few breaks to minimize their time. In the end, they made great time, despite the headache Clarke was getting, she was happy with their progress. She was not however, excited about seeing her mom in the morning.

"Nervous?" Bellamy asked her as he came to bed that night. Their tent was cozy, small enough to keep the body heat in, but big enough to not be smushed.

Clarke kept her gaze focused up at the seem of the tent.

"No. I just need everything to go smoothly." She was feeling some nerves, the last time she was here her mother tried to kill her.

Clarke decided to keep that to herself. She didn't need to give Bellamy another reason to hover and be over protective. If he knew she was worried about it, it would only cause him to worry more.

"It will." He promised her, with a kiss to the cheek.

Clarke turned to face him, her eyes moving between the two. Bellamy watched her, waiting.

"I love you."

She gave him a peck to seal the deal, not anticipating him following after her. His lips chased her, his body rolling so he hovered over her.

"I'm yours, always."

His hands smoothed up and down her sides. Clarke tangled hers in the soft curls of his hair, a little matted from their two day travel. When he broke their kiss and his head dipped so he could suck her nipple through the cloth of her shirt. Clarke couldn't hold back her gasp, she pulled his hair sharply.

Bellamy raised back up so they were face to face, eyes dark.

Clarke panicked eyes a contrast to his. "We are in a thin tent surrounded by people. Maybe your use to the security of a cabin, but take it from me. I spent my first weeks on earth, listening to horny, sex deprived teens go at it. All we had were tents and let me tell you, there are no sound proofing capabilities."

Bellamy smirked at her, loving the seriousness of her.

"Maybe I don't care if they hear me pleasing my wife." Clarke blushed furiously.

"I'm sure they'll care. I'll care." He kissed her jaw, her cheek and then her lips. "Bellamy, please we really can't-"

They kissed slowly, Bellamy work his hand into the front of her pants. With a little coaxing, Clarke let her legs drop open for him. Bellamy took advantage and slid his finger along her heat. Clarke bit her lip to stifle a whimper.

He knew he was pushing his luck, but he needed her. Clarke had explained to him how sex had been something feared on the ark, how there were cruel laws around children. The earth was so different, sex was celebrated, children were celebrated.

Laying on his side behind her, he pulled Clarke to his chest, taking her leg and pulling it back over his. He ended her slowly from behind, moaning softly into the back of her head. He worked his hips forward a couple of times before he bottomed out inside her.

Clarke gasped, grabbing onto Bellamy's hands that was resting on her hip. He soothed her, grinding into her ass. His cock heavy inside her, the slow movements different from how they usually had sex. But Bellamy wanted to keep it quiet. Knowing Clarke would be upset with him tomorrow if his warriors were sending him smug looks in the morning.

Clarke pressed her hips back against him, arching her back to pull him deeper. Both their orgasms came quick that night, both relaxing after a long day of travel.

Bellamy sealed his hand over Clarke's mouth to smother her gasps and whimpers as she fluttered around him. He silenced his own pleasure, biting into her shoulder.

Using his dirty shirt from yesterday, he cleaned them up lazily. Curling back up beside her once he was done. The noise of the wind and animals around them, was the last thing they heard, as the sound of nature lulled them to sleep.

 **That's another one in the books peeps 3 Have a great day, be safe!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Woot, back with some more.**

 **Warning! No rape, but mentions of it.**

"Did we really need all of them to come with us?" Clarke questioned as she watched all the Arkcadians look at her group in fright.

Bellamy smirked at their expressions. "Yes."

Clarke shook her head, but sighed in acceptance. She had bigger things to worry about that the members of Arkcadia.

"Mom." Clarke greeted, her tone plain.

Abby came out of medical when word got to her that there were a group of grounders in their camp.

"Clarke." Her eyes drifted to her daughters company. "What is going on?"

"We are here to make sure Arkcadia is holding up their end of the alliance." Clarke's eyes flicked to Kane as he moved to join them.

The new ring on her mothers fingers and Kane's hands taking a solid position around her mothers back, did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

Kane spoke first, "I can assure you, we have nothing to hide. We are following the accords, we spend most of our time inside these walls, only leaving to hunt and gather."

Clarke nodded thoughtfully. "If you're being honest, you have nothing to worry about. We will be out of here in no time."

"The west wing is mainly vacant. You and your friends can sleep there." Abby smiled, like she was giving them something special.

Clarke's hands flexed at her sides. "We aren't staying, we'll be gone before dark."

Abby move to step forward, causing a flurry of movement. Bellamy and Murphy who'd be standing on either side of Clarke stepped forward. As did the six guards that accompanied them.

Abby stopped her movements, her face holding absolute shock. Clarke assumed she was moving forward for a hug or to whisper without being over heard. Everyone forward movement shocked Clarke too, if she was being honest. Bellamy really must have laid down the law, she'd only seen grounders act like this to protect Anya. She wondered what the heck Bellamy must have told them to get such a response.

"I would like to speak to my daughter in privet, if that is alright." Abby said, her tone screaming entitlement.

Bellamy laid his hand on Clarke's thigh, keeping her from coming forward.

"It's not." He dismissed her. "We'll start our inspection on the west side of your settlement."

"Kane, if you could make an announcement to let everyone know what is going on. That might put everyone more at ease."

Kane seemed about ready to go on with this plan, Abby of course couldn't just go along with it.

"Clarke you can't just come in here and expect us to-"

Despite both Murphy and Bellamy blocking her way, Clarke slipped through. Getting inches from her mother, dropping her volume low to keep what she was about to say between them.

"You have no say, especially after what you pulled last time we were here. Now stay out of our way and tell your people to do the same."

"I will not be spoken to like that in my own home. especially not by you."

Clarke clenched her fists, "The only reason you are not fending for yourselves is because some of _my people_ chose to move back in with their parents. That is the only reason you have any kind of protection from us."

Abby's mouth opened and closed a couple times, "You are not my daughter."

Clarke heard Bellamy shift behind her. Putting a smile on her face, Clarke dismissed her mother with a look to Kane.

"Gather your people." He nodded at her, reaching for his wife.

"We will do our best to kept them out of your way."

Clarke sent him her fakest smile. One he would have seen thousands of times back on the Ark. Clarke Griffin had smiled and faked her way through many alpha station parties, having Wells their always make it easier.

"At a girl." Murphy praised her, rubbing his hand over her upper back.

Clarke turned to face everyone, "Let's get started."

During their search of the camp, several of the hundred came running over to Clarke. Some even saying hi to the grounders with her. Most of the kids who'd decided to stay behind were young, feeling a strong need for their parents.

"Hi guys." Clarke smiled warmly at them.

They trapped her in a group hug, their voices excited and happy as they asked her how she was and started tell her what they had been up to.

Bellamy stayed by her while everyone else carried on with the search. If she was really honest, Clarke was looking forward to picking these kids minds, see if they noticed anything.

Jesse, was almost seventeen now. He was a great kid and out of all of them, he would know the most information. He had been close to Miller, before the adults came down. She knew Miller had asked him to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour from the adults.

"Honestly Clarke, things are really dull around here." He confessed, when she asked. "Which is weird, but nice for a change."

She smiled, that was nice. She was really happy for them. Even though Clarke was sure the Ark leaders ruled as unfairly as they did in space. Nothing could seem as bad to the hundred who were traumatized, from their first weeks on earth.

"How about the council?" She asked, worried.

Jesse shrugged, eyes flickering to Bellamy. "I mean, things are for sure more strict than when you ran camp." He smiled admiringly. "But I don't think they are doing anything against the rules."

Clarke nodded. "Raven is trying to come with a radio that will have enough range so we can keep in contact with you guys. She hasn't figured it out yet, but I'm hoping by the next visit it will be all sorted out. I hate leaving you guys here, with them."

"Don't be. I look after them and if things ever got too out of hand, I know we can come to you."

"Absolutely." She emphasized. "Thanks for taking care of things here, I know it was tough for you guys to decided to stay."

Jesse looked down, "Sometimes I feel like it was a mistake to stay behind. But me and the other kids, we still have each other."

"Raven was talking about planning an over night at the drop ship. An over night isn't really in the cards right now, but I was thinking we could plan a day trip down there. Spend the day together, go to the river if it's nice enough."

"That would be fun." He nodded.

Clarke ignored the disapproving vibe she was getting from Bellamy, she hadn't really run that plan past him. It had been something that was occupying her mind though.

"It won't be soon, but when we plan it. You guys will be in the loop."

Jesse smiled, throwing a look over his shoulder. "I should go, I told Marie I would teach her about some of the earth plans we didn't learn about in class."

Clarke smiled at the shimmer in his eyes. "Marie huh?"

He blushed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm really happy for you Jesse." She patted his shoulder. "Don't keep her waiting."

"Clarke you know you can't be out in the open-"

Jesse had hardly made it two feet from them when Bellamy started in.

"I didn't say tomorrow, but-" He shook his head, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Bellamy I'm not going to hide away forever."

He pulled her in for a kiss, pressing his body up against hers. "I really wish you would."

Clarke rolled her eyes, pushing him away after returning the kiss. Come on, we should join the others.

After sifting through the whole camp there was nothing to report. Clarke was relieved, if her mother and the council were planning anything off books. They were going to have to be dealt with. As much as they weren't her favourite people, she didn't need more blood on her hands.

"Are you sure we can't get you some food or host you for the night?" Kane offered as Bellamy directed everyone out of the gates.

"We have everything we need, thank you for your cooperation." Bellamy told him.

Kane nodded, accepting that his new wife had caused some turbulence between Bellamy and them. The grounders were so interesting to him, he only wished he had had more time to interact before things went south.

.

"Clarke that is messed up." She shrugged.

"I didn't say it wasn't. It was awkward for weeks after."

"If you had to rank them, who went the most gaga over you Griffin. Wells, or Space walker?"

Clarke jaw dropped open, Murphy smirked at her, waiting for an answer. After sleeping through the night, the group had packed up to head home. They were currently taking a little break to refill their water canteen in the stream. Clarke wasn't even sure how they had gotten onto this topic.

"Murphy... That's horrible."

He shrugged. "It's the truth isn't it. I mean we all saw what happen to Finn after he got a taste of you. Now, I didn't know Wells on the ark, but judging from how he acted when we got down here, he's a little coo coo for coco puffs."

"What are coo coo puffs?"

"Like a breakfast food or something, I saw it in a movie once." Clarke hummed pouting her lips. "Don't change the subject."

Clarke ran a hand down her face. "I- I think Wells was conditioned to love me, our parents always talked about how we'd get married and have a baby eventually. Finn. I think he was in love with the idea of me. He felt alone and we were there for each other-"

Murphy screwed the cap on his canteen, he stared at her until Clarke finally look up at the silence.

"What?"

"I think you sell yourself way too short Griffin."

Bellamy calling for everyone to finish up, put an end to their conversation.

They continued their journey on foot, the sound of the ocean waves off in the distance. The path was unrecognizable to Clarke, Bellamy had insisted they take a different route to and from Arkcadia. It added a little time to their walk, but not much.

Despite his best efforts it didn't seem to matter, on their second day they were attacked. The group that came for them was silent until they made contact. Taking down Miller and Kanto, starting a hand to hand fight.

Murphy grabbed onto Clarke, pulling her out of the way as one of their people threw an axe in their direction. Clarke looked around frantic for Bellamy, he had been near Miller when the attack came.

There were so many bodies, all the war paint making them look frightening. Clarke grabbed the dagger from her boot, sliding into the leg of the women who barrelled toward her and Murphy.

"Who the fucking hell are these guys?" Murphy exclaimed, getting knocked on his ass in the scuffle.

Getting distracted, Clarke missed the second warrior, she knocked her to the ground beside Murphy. Clarke squirmed, trying to throw the women off of her.

"Wanheda." She hissed, her breath reeked of blood.

Clarke's eyes widened, she fought harder to get away. Hearing her name being yelled from a few feet away. It was either kill or be killed. Not allowing herself to think about it, Clarke thrusted her knife up into the women's throat. She watched her choke on her own blood, the sticky warmth slipping from her hips and onto Clarke's chest and face.

With a gag she pushed her off and stood. Bellamy had made his way through the crowd and was near her.

Riley following behind him, fighting off a man twice his size. "They've come for her, they won't stop until she's dead."

Bellamy growled, running his sword through the person nearest to him. Everyone was spread out around the forrest. The attackers numbers were thinning but Echo assured Bellamy that this was only the first wave of the attack.

"You're not safe with Tree kuru, this is only the first of many attacks." Bellamy told Clarke, pulled her close beside him.

"Let's just get through this and we can figure this out."

Bellamy didn't look at her as another enemy approached. "You need to leave. Hide away- I have to get you out of here."

"They'll just find me. No! I'm not-"

He turned on her, bright red drops of bloods splatter on his face. "For once just do what the hell I tell you."

Anger bubbled within the blonde. "Where the hell do you expect me to go Bellamy?" She shouted.

They he took the path home that ran along the ocean, his mind pieced together a plan as he looked down at the blood covered face of the girl he loved.

"Luna. I'll take you to Luna." He decided.

"Bellamy!"

He turned as Miller called out to him in warning, blade raised. It was the last warrior in the first wave, but he could already hear the others crashing through the trees towards them. He ran out of time.

Bellamy's blade twisted between the mans ribs cage. That didn't stop him from spitting out hatred from his tongue.

Wanheda was the only word Clarke could make out, the man was talking too fast for her to even try. He glared at her, struggling on Bellamy's sword as if he was trying to get away.

"Enough!" Bellamy hollered. Throwing the man onto his face, pulling his sword out and plunging it back into his heart.

The second set of warriors were seconds out, not minutes. As the others fanned out, preparing for the next attack. Bellamy turned to Murphy.

"Stay with Clarke. You two head toward the ocean, when you get there make a fire. Luna's people will come for you."

Murphy nodded, grabbing onto Clarke's arm and pulling. She tugged back, pulling her arm from his girp.

Looking up at Bellamy she felt helpless. What if she left him here and he died, why couldn't he come with them?

"Bellamy!" Miller warned as the warriors crashed through the trees.

The sound of metal on metal was deafening and make Clarke panic.

"We're out of time." He told her. "Go."

Bellamy didn't want Clarke and Murphy to go off on their own. So many things could go wrong. They could get lost on their way, there could be another group circling around to trap them.

Echo ran up on them as Bellamy turned to kill the women who'd gotten through Sage and Miller.

"I'll take them to Luna." She told Bellamy.

Bellamy looked at her, letting the fear and angst show in his eyes.

She stepped closer to him. "Let me do this, let me protect her."

Bellamy nodded and that was all she needed. Echo turned to Clarke and Murphy, forcing them into a run. Bellamy would hold off the attack for as long as he could, and then he was going to talk to Anya and get this dealt with.

.

Clarke woke with a start, Murphy was already sitting up next to her. He looked just as thrown off as she was. Last thing she remembered, Echo had light a fire that glowed green. Three men emerged from the ocean and handed them viles of liquid. Echo downed hers and Murphy and Clarke followed.

Echo had already explained to them that in order to get to Luna's, they had to be unconscious. No one knew how to get to Luna's, it was a wide kept secret. Which was why it was the perfect place to keep Clarke safe.

Murphy whistled, "This place is nuts."

Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking around the large room. There were hammocks hanging from everywhere, all her empty but the one her and Murphy were in.

"We must be here." Clarke climbed down, feeling her legs wobble slightly. "Echo must have woken up already."

The grounder girl was no where to be found.

"Maybe she's off planning something evil." Clarke gave her best disapproving look. "Why do you think she offered to help us?"

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know. Do you think everyone's ok?"

Murphy patted her shoulder. "I think once you were out of the picture there wasn't much for those guys to be fighting over. I also think Bellamy probably saw red, killed the rest of 'em before they could retreat."

"There markings were so different. Who do you think they were?"

"Mountain goblings." Echo told them. "After what that man said about you, I'd agree with your friend. They'll probably all dead."

Clarke frowned. Taking in Echo's clean clothes and washed hair. She must have been up for a while.

"He said Bellamy was to be standing in his way, if he got his hands on you, he'd brutalize you from the inside out." Clarke felt the blood leave her face, her insides heaved. "He would have too, made it slow and painful. Mountain goblins are a savage kru, they take over nomad village and rape their women in the night."

Murphy stood closer to Clarke noticing her swaying. He glared at Echo. "Tactful."

"She asked. I was just giving her the truth." Echo flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I came to tell you, super is being served. Luna wanted to come herself, but she needed to have a serious meeting with her people first."

Clarke let Murphy lead her along as they followed Echo out of the bunk room and into a small hallway.

.

"I will go myself Bellamy. Arkcadia will be questioned." Anya assured him.

Bellamy nodded, getting his team together. He brought his men and women home, not a single one lost their lives. Every single mountain goblin, died bloody. Bellamy only wished he could have taken his time, hurt them worse than they planning to do to Clarke.

Over the next couple weeks they were going to travel to each of the clans, see where the threats were and take them out. Ice nation had already proved their loyalty, Bellamy would start with Roan. Bring him in on their, ice nations reach goes further than tree kru.

He wished Raven had figured out the radios before they'd left. That way he could be in touch with Clarke. Not being with her was killing him, it hurt worse knowing when he would get to bring her home.

Echo he knew had gotten her to Luna safety. Despite the turmoil between the two women, he trusted Echo to keep Clarke alive.

.

Luna had Clarke in her arms the moment she entered the room.

"You will be safe here Wanheda. My people will not lay a single hand on you." Luna ran a hand down Clarke's hair. "You are safe here."

Clarke patted Luna's back. "I appreciate you taking us in. Of course Murphy and I will do our part. I can offer medical help and he can help out anywhere you need an extra body."

Luna smiled sweetly. "We can talk about that tomorrow. You must be tired after the exciting day you've had."

Murphy followed the two girls into the bunk room. When Luna left he turned to Clarke with raised eyebrows.

"WOW. She's friendly."

Clarke nodded, her hands idly playing with the blanket in her hammock. Her thoughts drifted to her people back home.

"Do you think they will be ok without us there. Bellamy must have made it back by now, told them what happened."

Murphy sighed. "They have Raven and Thomas, besides we've all been living together for months now. I know it might be hard for your brain to rationalize, but the hundred aren't exactly kids anymore Clarke. They're grounders."

"I just worry about them."

"Because you care. And because it's basically all you've done since the drop ship landed." She snorted.

"Kinda hard not too, after Jasper became a human shish kebab."

Murphy grimaced. "Fair point. How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know. Echo didn't seem like she was in much of a hurry to leave. Has me thinking it could be a while."

Murphy flopped down into his hammock, folding his hands behind his head.

"Better get comfortable them."

.

"Three weeks Echo!"

The grounder in question rolled her eyes. "Bellamy will send for us when it is safe to go back."

Clarke's fists clenched at her sides. She had tried to keep her emotions tucked away in a neat little box, but it had broken open after breakfast that morning. Sage had shown up last night while Clarke had been distracted helping out in the medical area.

The update she brought was vague at best, and the reiteration came through Echo's dry tone. Sage had only stayed long enough to replay her message before headed back to land.

"When is it ever safe on earth?" She snapped.

Echo looked at her like she was a child throwing a tantrum.

"Listen Clarke, Bellamy sent me here with you to keep you safe until he could ensure you would be fine back home. We have our mission."

Murphy crossed his arms over his chest, "Why'd you volunteer yourself?"

"Murphy." Clarke muttered.

"No." He silenced her. "Do you think it's a little odd. The girl who tried so hard to break you guys up a couple months ago is now protecting your life."

Clarke had been wondering why Echo had offered herself up to come. She hadn't been brave enough to ask.

Echo looked at her feet, eyes cold as she looked at them.

"Bellamy loves you. I know that."

Murphy snorted, "Do you?"

"I saw the way he held you after you cried, back in polis. He never held me like that." Clarke's eyes widened, had Echo walked in on her and Bellamy having sex in polis? "I also saw the markings on your hip at the river the other day. I know he already marked himself, seen it around camp."

"Why would that stop you?" Clarke asked.

Echo sighed. "I thought Bellamy loved me, that he was forcing himself to be with you out of duty and love for his Heda. When I truly saw you together, that is when I realized what Bellamy looks like when he loves."

Clarke fell speechless, what could she saw to that?

"So you've what? Surrendered."

Echo gives Murphy a genuine smile. "I have accepted what is real. The only thing I care about now is accomplishing my mission. Which means we are all staying here, until Bellamy orders otherwise."

A month passed and still no word from Bellamy. Clarke was starting to think he would have at least sent someone down here to give them an update, but nothing.

Murphy was going a little stir crazy, the two thought about jacking the small row boat aside the rig. But in the end they knew that would be a bad idea.

It thankfully didn't take much longer, only weeks later Miller showed up to bring them back. His face was solum and he didn't give much away.

All Clarke knew was it couldn't be good, she had already been assured that Bellamy was fine.

He was, Arkcadia wasn't.

.

Miller lead them on horses, toward Arkcadia. Clarke remembered the trail from over a month ago, when they were ambushed. They were only miles out when Clarke smelt the ash and heard the rumble of voices.

As they came over the ridge she pulled her horse to a stop. Arkcadia was burned to the ground. Jumping from the horse, Clarke ran toward the wreckage.

She was only slightly aware that Murphy had dismounted his horse too and was running behind her.

"Holy hell." He said.

Clarke felt her throat close, how did this happen?

There was a small gathering of people in the cleaning in front of the burnt camp. Clarke ran over, looking for her people, there had to be sky people alive. Her mother, Kane, Jesse?

Tanner, a boy from factory station stood when he saw her. His face pale and eyes wide with fear. He was surrounded by eight other boys, who all seemed to have the same look on their faces.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"No survivors." His voice shook. "No survivors."

"What do you mean, 'no survivors'?" murphy snapped, clearly some of them were still alive.

"Clarke!" Bellamy called out to her approaching from behind.

He looked ok, unharmed upon first glance. "Bellamy. What happened?"

Clarke gestured to the rubbled behind them.

Bellamy shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I sent men in to look, these lot were the only ones who survives."

Clarke shook her head, she heard his words but they appeared jumbled. She couldn't make sense of them.

Having gotten as much out of Jesse as he could, Murphy joined them.

"Jesse said his team were sent out on a hunt. When they came back this is all that was left."

"No, I-." She turned to Bellamy. "Who did this?"

"The Mountain goblins." He swallowed. "When they couldn't get to you, they came here."

Clarke could tell Bellamy hadn't wanted to tell her that. The way he looked at her, like he knew the moment he said those words it was sink in. She would blame herself for the death of thousands of people.

"That doesn't even make sense." Murphy argued.

Why would they come here looking for Clarke. It would make more sense if they had gone after tree kru.

"It embarrassed them. They failed in getting what they wanted, they are not a rational people. They wanted Clarke and they couldn't get to her, so while we were distracted they attacked without mercy."

Murphy rubbed his head, some of the hundred still had parents who lived in Arkcadia. Now they were going to have to find out that their families were roasted alive and killed.

Clarke couldn't focus on Murphy and Bellamy, she only had one thought. If the mountain goblins wanted Wanheda, they were going to get her.

"Where is Anya?" Clarke demanded to know.

Both boys looked down at her, Bellamy eye brow ticked at her sharp tone.

"She went back to our village, she took most of our warriors to protect the rest of your people."

Clarke turned on her heels. Mounting her horse with only slight difficulty. Bellamy grabbed the reins to keep her from taking off on them.

"Clarke-"

She ignored him. "Murphy, stay with the boys. Bring them to the village so they can be kept safe with the others. I need to talk to Anya."

"I'll come with you." Bellamy told her, getting ready to get on behind her."

Clarke shook her head. "No, stay and keep the boys safe."

"Hey." Bellamy waiting for her to really look at him. "Echo, Sage and Miller will help Murphy get the group back safety."

"Fine. Take Murphy's horse."

She didn't wait for him, as soon as he let go she was spurring her horse onward. Bellamy had tired to hug her earlier and wanted to ride behind her on their trip him. Clarke didn't want intimacy night now, she need revenge for her people and their families.

Bellamy caught up to her fast. He had yelled for her to wait, but there was no time.

The ride was fast and they covered a lot of ground without any breaks. Clarke's thighs were screaming at her and she knew her horse needed a break, but she couldn't stop.

When she and Bellamy arrived. Thomas and Raven met them at the gate, happy to have Clarke back. Clarke knew Raven wanted to tell her about the radio and Thomas had some updates, but they would have to wait.

"Gather the hundred at the west fire pit. I'll met you guys there in ten minutes."

It must have been her tone, and the fire burning hot in her eyes that made the two run off without a second thought.

Bellamy was on her heels as she charged toward Anya's tent. She knew he wanted to stop her, talk to her. But she couldn't right now.

"Clarke." Anya greeted her as she barged into her tent. "I am so sorry about what happened to the people in Arkcadia."

Indra and Octavia stood silently, but Clarke didn't miss the slight pity in their eyes.

She nodded. "I'm gathering my people, I need to tell them what happened to their families."

"Of course." Anya agreed, but noted that Clarke said 'her people'.

"When I get back, I want to know what plans you've made."

"Plans?"

"The Mountain goblins killed thousands of our allies." Clarke paused, the silence choked the already snug space. "You don't plan to retaliate."

Anya folded her hands. "It is a tragedy what happened Clarke. I know your mother-"

"No." Clarke growled. "I don't need excuses. Excuse me _Heda._ I have to go tell a bunch of children that their families are dead."

Keeping her eyes away from the others in the tent, Clarke walked out into the day. She noted how Bellamy didn't didn't follow her this time.

 **So... Whatcha think? :) AHA honestly, the whole second half of this chapter wasn't supposed to be this. It isn't what I planned, but I'm kinda happy it came to me, this is so much better!**


End file.
